A World Without War
by Ocean of Dreams
Summary: The chaotic world outside affects nothing in Hogwarts. Mix wild hormones and magic...lets see what the cauldron turned up. HGxDM how 7th year might've turned out. No longer updating on FFNET.
1. Day One in Hogwarts

**--**

Kristen sat in Professor McGonagall's office. Just the name of her soon-to-be teacher made her was to sit up straighter and listen.

"My dear, I am about to Sort you into your House. I admit 7th year would be a little bit late for a transfer, but you say, from America?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any family?"

"No, my parents died a few years back."

"Oh. Do you know what you want to become?"

"An Auror," Kristen answered.

"I see. That would require Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, many others. Are you aware of this?"

"Completely. I studied 6 years in my school before I came here."

"Alright. I shall Sort you now; put the Hat on."

Kristen took the ragged Hat and put it on. She almost jumped out of her seat when a voice started speaking.

_**Interesting…very…interesting. You thirst for revenge, your family's deaths. On that I would say Slytherin…and you fit it too. Cunning, sneaky…oh but what's this? Courage. Slytherin have no courage, except to save themselves. On this courage is obviously Gryffindor. Yet…smart are you? Smart…exceedingly. Ravenclaw. We know now, your choices do not include Hufflepuff. But this courage balances you out from Slytherin. Ooh, you have a head for what you want. Gryffindor's renowned stubbornness. Oh, not a bad thing. Not bad at all…Slytherin or Gryffindor. Are you pureblood? **_

_Quite honestly what does that have to do with anything? _

_**Not much really. Both Houses have purebloods in them…are you?**_

_Three fourths. _

_**Ah. Blunt honesty. Gryffindor if I ever say one. This has been a pleasant experience, and I now will re-evaluate what I call the traits of Houses. **_

"Gryffindor!" the Hat called to Professor McGonagall.

"That took rather long for the Hat. Welcome to my House! And now I do believe the student's are starting to come in so let's go to the Great Hall."

Kristen speechlessly followed her through the many corridors and into the Great Hall.

_This place is huge! Jesus Christ! _

McGonagall showed her where the Gryffindor table was and told her to wait for everyone.

The doors were flung open and Kristen winced. _Eurgh. Now everyone's staring at me. Dear god. _

Near the front of the crowd, Hermione pulled Ron, Harry and Ginny towards herself.

"Anyone know who that is?" she asked, still slightly annoyed.

This year, when she was finally Head Girl, Head Boy was none other than Ferret. Yeah. Draco Malfoy.

"No, but she's pretty," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Let's go talk to her," Ginny tugged them over to Kristen.

"Hi," Ginny greeted Kristen, sitting down.

"Hello," she answered, slightly nervously.

"So, are you a transfer?" Ron asked her.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh. We don't get much of those. What year are you in?" Harry asked. He and Ron had exchanged

"Oh, 7th. Just got sorted. Um, McGonagall seems…"

"Scary," Ron said bluntly.

Kristen laughed. "Yeah."

"Are you from America? Sorry to pry but you have a bit of an accent," Hermione tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, I am. British accents are hot," Kristen said with a straight face.

"Really? I love yours," Ginny giggled.

"Oh, you must be wondering who we are! I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger," Hermione shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kristen Lin," Kristen smiled back. They were being a little overly friendly for her liking—or maybe it had been too long that she hadn't been in good company.

"Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley. I'm younger than you all unfortunately, 6th year. Psst, Ron's a git!"

"Harry Potter," Harry waited for the surprise that was sure to follow.

"Great to meet you all on my first day. Hm, Harry Potter…why does that sound familiar…oh right! Aha, sorry, I'm a bit slow. Been out of the wizarding world for awhile," she smiled apologetically.

"S'alright. Want us to show you around tomorrow?" Harry said easily.

"That'd be great thanks!"

All around them everyone whispered, 'Who is she?'

More and more odd things turned up, 'She's on the run from abroad!' 'She's really a celebrity from China!'

Meanwhile, a certain Draco Malfoy was watching the little group.

"Oi Zabini, d'you know her?" he asked lazily.

"No, heard she's some sort of transfer from America. She's beautiful," Blaise drawled, studying Kristen.

"Naturally, little Potty and his friends have swarmed her. Don't get any funny ideas about chasing some little Gryffindor," Draco added sharply.

"Naturally…"

Back at the Gryffindor table, the group was trying to teach Kristen about Hogwarts.

"See, there's a system of points for each House. If you're good…"

They talked for a long time, until Sorting began. Kristen's head was swimming. _Wow. It's amazing here in Britain. _

After the Sorting was done, adding twelve more people to the Gryffindor table, the golden platters of food filled. The conversation was light and pleasant; until they got to Inter-House rivalry.

"Our most hated rival is Slytherin, they're just so annoying. Pure-blooded dark witches and wizards you see. Complete opposite of Gryffindor," Harry told her.

"Oh. So with the Quidditch and end of year House Cup we generally try to win over Slytherin?" Kristen asked.

They thought for a moment. "Yeah basically," they chorused.

"I almost got put in Slytherin," Kristen commented off-handedly.

"Yeah me too," Harry agreed.

"Why?! You're so nice!" Ginny was shocked.

Hermione was watching them carefully, especially Kristen.

Kristen shrugged. "Dunno. Just one of those things."

The rest of them let it go.

"I think I'm going to sleep in the Gryffindor dormitory today, we can have a little sleepover thing. And I don't want to leave you alone with Lavender and Parvati, they're so annoying sometimes, twits…as well as the fact I don't want to sleep in the same area as Draco Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Who's that?" Kristen asked.

"Head boy. Slytherin, pure-blood and everything. And he's rich, so he goes around like he owns the whole school. Hell, all Slytherins are like that," Ginny said.

"He's over there, next to Blaise Zabini," Harry pointed him out for her.

"Hot damn," Kristen muttered, not knowing Ginny and Hermione were in earshot. They giggled.

The feast ended with Dumbledore dismissing them and told the Head Boy and Girl to lead their respective Houses to their dormitories.

"Okay, our password's 'fairy dust'. I have to lead the first years in, go on before we cause a stampede!"

Ron and Harry led the way back up to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"This is the Fat Lady, she monitors the passwords," Ginny said.

"Fairy dust," Ron chanted and they said their goodbyes.

After Harry and Ron had gone up the guy's staircase, Ginny said 'night as well. Kristen went up to the highest rooms, where her trunk was waiting. Hermione got back ten minutes later, out of breath.

"Bloody…first years…"

"I'm guessing everyone thinks their annoying?" Kristen laughed.

"Yeah. Hey want to come with me to the Head dorms? I _think_ we have a guest room, you could live there if you don't want to put up with Lavender and Parvati."

"I'll go with you and check it out, but um, would McGonagall approve of that?"

"Please! I need you there to help me keep my sanity! And McGonagall…I could say I'm helping you out with the castle and classes. Please live there with me!!!" And, this way she could keep a better eye on Kristen, if she turned out not having so great intentions.

"If you want me to that badly," Kristen bemusedly levitated her trunk and followed Hermione out the door, the trunk floating after them.

'Wow Hermione everyone's staring at me and I feel like a complete idiot for having a trunk floating after me," Kristen laughed.

Hermione grinned. "Ah well we're here."

There was a bright portrait, completely abstract with Picasso standing in it.

"Password?" he asked.

"1998 Graduation," Hermione answered.

"Correct," he said and swung open.

Inside, Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. He nodded to Hermione.

"Granger. Who's your friend?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is Kristen Chang, transfer from America. Now, I'm sure she doesn't want to stay in your presence as long as I have to so, we'll be going…ferret."

"Ferret? Am I missing something?" Kristen asked, amused.

"Ah yes. Back in our fourth year he was taunting Harry so our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher back then, Moody, who actually turned out to be a Death Eater impersonation…but anyways, the guy turned Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him up and down the Great Hall. Amazingly funny," Hermione snickered.

"Sod off Mudblood," Draco spat.

"Amazing comeback. Come on Kristen," she walked off with Kristen following.

"Oi Granger why's there a floating trunk following you?" Draco shouted to them.

Kristen laughed. "Should I tell him?"

'He doesn't need to know. And the guest room's right next to mine, you'd get your own bathroom…while Draco and I have to share…"

"You could borrow my bathroom if you want. Do you shower in the morning or at night?"

"I shower in the mornings, you?"

"Usually at night…but today I showered in the morning…depends really…So you could use my bathroom, and then go back to your room or something then I'd use it."

"Yeah. Deal."

Draco Malfoy appeared behind Hermione.

"And Granger, is she moving in or something?" he sneered.

"Actually, Ferret, she is."

His grey eyes narrowed. "Why, exactly?"

"Because her roommates are twits and if she's here I'll keep at least half my sanity!"

"Merlin fine! Just don't go in my room!" he stomped off.

"And why would we do that?" Hermione shouted after him.

Kristen popped her head of her room, taking a break from unpacking.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were an old married couple, you know, on the verge of divorce," she grinned.

Hermione's shocked face was enough for her to backtrack and add hastily, "Kidding!"

"Ermm…enough heart attacks for one day! I'm going to turn in now. Breakfast ends at 8:00! See you tomorrow!"

Hermione disappeared into her own room. Grinning, Kristen turned off the lights and slept.

--


	2. Against The Law

**Thanks for the review!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**(A/N, this is a PansyxRonxHermionexDraco fic, with Kristen OC and HarryxGinny fic)**

**--**

The next day, Kristen woke up and went into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth quickly, she splashed her face with water and dragged her brush through her hair._Thank god they have their own kitchen. I need coffee. Wow this place is huge. They have a mini common room, three bedrooms…kitchen…wow. Though the kitchen is connected to the common room._ Someone knocked several times on the door and she wondered if she should get it. _Eh…_

"Malfoy let me in!" an irritated, unmistakably male voice sounded muffled.

Kristen decided to open the door and the person walked in. "Finall-do I know you?" Blaise's voice sounded haughty yet incredulous.

"Dunno, you tell me," Kristen muttered. "If you're looking for Malfoy I think he's still in his room."

"What, first day here and you're sleeping with him?" Blaise smirked.

She shrugged. "I sleep over there…and why are you looking for him? You need a fix this early?"

"Ooh funny are we," he bantered lightly, never losing his haughty look.

"Yes very. Coffee?" she asked him as she waved her wand, filling a cup with it.

"Hell, why not," he said lazily.

She filled another cup and gave it to him.

"Why are you up so early today?" he asked her, leaning back in his chair.

She shrugged again. "When I'm excited I wake up extra early. We still have an extra half hour before breakfast starts."

"Yes, you were excited to see me weren't you?" he smirked and sipped his coffee.

"Extremely," she answered dryly. _ I suppose that's what Slytherins do best. Smirk. Smirk and think that they own the world. And work out, to maintain their insanely good looking bodies…_

"Are you Latino?" she asked randomly.

He seemed caught off guard, and then regained his composure. "Nope. Caucasian. I tan easily."

"Oh." _That makes sense. Aha. Hope he wasn't offended._

Hermione came out of her room, running a comb through her bushy hair quickly. She stopped at the sight of Blaise.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked bluntly.

Blaise shrugged. "Waiting for my slow ass friend to hurry up. And talking to Ms. Lin over here," he said idly. "By the way, Granger, she's too interesting for the Golden Trio."

Kristen raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, and um, I'll make friends with who I want."

Malfoy arrived in the common room in time to see Kristen exchange casual conversation with Blaise, as Hermione sipped coffee. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wow Zabini…" he smirked.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Even for you, that's-" he was cut off when Blaise muttered _Silencio_.

Blaise smiled apologetically. "So sorry. My mate here can't hold his firewhiskey."

Kristen looked amused. "I still can't figure out, are you two friends?"

He shrugged. "Slytherin."

"Ah…yes," she grinned.

"Of course," Hermione said tartly and steered Kristen out of the Head's room. As she went, she threw a "Malfoy when you've stopped drinking we have to talk about Head duties!" behind her.

"Umm Kristen?" Hermione whispered.

"Huh wha?" Kristen jerked her thoughts out of her head.

"Slytherins are off-limits!"

"Uh yeah I think I've figured that out," Kristen said confused. "Why?"

"Because you were so blatantly flirting with Zabini!"

"I was just trying to be polite! Hermione," her voice dropped to a whisper, "You can't deny that both of them are damn hot."

"Yes well, Gryffindor's just don't _go_ with Slytherins. It's like, against an unwritten law."

"Alright fine. I won't talk to Bl-Zabini, like…flirtatiously again." Kristen admitted defeat.

"Ok well on to different matters. What are you studying to be?" Hermione changed the subject.

"Auror. Definetly. I don't think its right to be idle counting money or something if people are dying out there, and medicine doesn't interest me." Kristen replied.

'Oh good, then you must be in a lot of Ron and Harry's classes. They're studying to be Aurors too." They chatted for while until they reached the Great Hall, about to begin another day.

--

Back in the Head dorms, Blaise lazily removed the spell with a flick of his wand.

"About time really Zabini," Malfoy grumbled. "But she's definetly interesting."

Blaise's eyes narrowed, and he seemed about to say something before Draco interrupted.

"Oh, I know, you already have your stake on her but it doesn't mean I can't _get to know _her."

"Oi! Sod off. You have Parkinson. Steady fix right there."

Draco shrugged. "Pansy might be easy but she's so annoying, Merlin."

"Well, I want Kristen."

"Zabini. You can have your pick of girls in this blasted school, why do you pick her? As I seem to recall, you don't need _her_ to get off. Just ask any girl who you've banged."

Blaise shrugged. "She's hot. Who cares? And didn't you see, Granger looked about to kill her.

"Alright Zabini. Let's just get down to breakfast now."

--

Down at the Gryffindor table, Kristen brooded on the conversation with a certain Blaise Zabini. It had been casual enough, normal enough, as normal as conversation with a Slytherin could be. She took a bite of bacon slowly.

"So any of you trying out for Quidditch? I want to restart the whole team," Harry said excitedly.

Ginny and Ron said something along the lines of 'Hell yeah!'

Kristen shrugged. "I played Chaser on my school's team."

"That'd be great to have you on the team!" Ginny said happily.

"You should try out," Hermione murmured, scanning her schedule.

"Tryouts are this Saturday, it's on the common room board but you're sleeping in the Head Dorms aren't you?" Harry said.

"Yes, thank god she is, otherwise I'd be up to my neck in Ferret," Hermione said, a bit annoyed. "And to think I have to spend the rest of the year with him!"

Ron murmured something to ease her anger. Harry caught his eye and mouthed, 'Not now. Later.'

Kristen raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, resolving to ask them about it later.

McGonagall started passing out schedules and Kristen compared hers to Harry's and Ron's.

"Oh, you guys have all the same classes!" Ginny pointed out. "That must be nice."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, and I'll have to go and compare with Draco when our free periods are so we can figure out our head stuff. My classes are more mixed because I'm taking more, so…see you."

"I'll come with you? When you go talk with Malfoy," Kristen offered, "You know…as moral support," she grinned.

"Yes, yes you can," Hermione said distractedly as the bell to end breakfast rang.

"So, did you guys ever wonder what the Head dormitories look like?" Kristen asked offhandedly as they headed to Transfiguration.

Harry's eyes widened. "Yeah! I heard that they're amazing!"

"Same," Ron put in.

"You guys want to see it?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"Ok well first what's going on with the 'not now, later' thing?" Kristen asked._Check._ **(A/N, as in the chess check)**

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Ron asked shiftily. _Check…didn't you hear the first time?_

"Please. Harry I saw you mouthing it to Ron at breakfast." _Check Mate._

"No go mate. We might as well tell her." Harry grinned while his friend blushed.

"Well…I'm going to ask out Hermione."

"Yes and it's about time, they've had crushes on each other for years," Harry said, "Rather obvious though."

Kristen nodded and they turned the corner into the classroom.

Several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were in the room already, and when Kristen turned, Draco Malfoy, Blaise and one or two others she didn't recognize were there as well.

Kristen felt her lips curve into a slight smile. This was going to be one interesting year.

Too right she was.

--

Harry frowned as soon as he walked into the class. _Great. Malfoy, Zabini and Nott are in here. That's stupid, Merlin. We're going to be Aurors! I know they aren't. Huh. They better not be in my other classes. There's only so much Malfoy Ron can take._

--

Draco narrowed his eyes. _Why isn't Granger here? Oh, of course. She's probably off doing more classes she doesn't need. Pft. Mudblood._ Even in his thoughts, the sneer that was always present remained. _Hm. Her friend Kristen is in here, with Potty and Weasel. Hm. I wonder…_ he snuck a side glance at Blaise. His dark-haired counterpart was watching Kristen, with a blank look. _Interesting. Very. _

Then Professor McGonagall entered and the class began.

--

Blaise glanced at Kristen through the corner of his eye as McGonagall went on about N.E.W.T.S. and the course they would be learning this year. _Wow a Gryffindor's eyes are about to glaze over with boredom. I'm surprised McGonagall just doesn't stop the damn class already. _

Draco frowned, not that Blaise noticed, and passed him a note that said, _ZABINI!_

Blaise rolled his eyes and scribbled, _What?_

_Stop staring at Kristen!_ He had been about to write, '_stop staring at Lin!_' but had realized Kristen's last name wasn't ideal for that.

_Didn't realize it bothered you that much._ Even in print, Blaise's sarcasm was evident.

_It bothers me when my best mate can't even think because he's staring at some whore!_

_Like you don't do it yourself!_ Blaise glared at Draco haughtily. _Staring up women's skirts isn't enough to demote you as part of the Dark Lord's task force? _

_ZA-_

"Mr. Malfoy what exactly are you passing between Mr. Zabini and yourself?' Professor McGonagall asked glasses askew. The rest of the class was packing up, and staring.

"Just some notes Professor!" Draco covered up hurriedly, tapping the note with his wand. Blaise watched out of the corner of his eye to see it change and nodded.

McGonagall didn't look like she was going to believe them, but the bell cut her off.

Draco was the first one out, with Blaise following.

"Mate you were practically looking down her shirt!" Draco snapped. Alright, huge exaggeration, but who cared?

"What are you saying Malfoy? I can't have some fun? When did you get all overprotective? Of someone you barely even know!"

"When my mate can't think because he's staring at some slut!" Draco forced his voice down.

"You've said that before, and it still has no effect on me," Blaise droned.

Malfoy frowned and stopped, right in front of the Head Dorms.

"What's with you? You're never like this, even for some bird."

Blaise didn't reply for a bit. "Sorry mate. Just…haven't had some in awhile."

"And why would that be?"

Blaise shrugged. "Wasn't feeling like it."

"Then get some!" Draco snapped, leading the both of them into Potions.

--

Hermione was in their next class, Potions. Ron and Harry made a beeline for her, Kristen following more slowly.

"'Mione! How was your class?" Ron asked eagerly. He glanced at Harry, asking silently whether he should ask her now or not. Harry nodded.

"It was fine, thanks Ron," Hermione smiled.

"Umm, I was wondering…will you go out with me?" Ron blurted out.

Kristen grinned; seating herself on Hermione's other side, breath bated for her answer.

"Yes!!" Hermione jumped up and hugged him. Ron turned bright red.

Harry chuckled, and whispered to Kristen, "Match-making's fun. We should do it again sometime!"

"Hell yeah. Lookin' forward to it!" she whispered back.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Draco smirked. _Granger's going out with the Weasel? Hah! I thought she could sink no lower..._ He laughed.

Blaise glanced at him. "What?"

"The Weasel and Mudblood! Blood traitors and a muggleborn, how fitting!!"

Zabini chuckled a couple times before Snape strode in and started the class.

**Hello! If more than a few people are reading this then please please PLEASE review!!! **

**Thanks to Hikitsulover-818!!!**

**Review Response:**

**Hikitsulover-818: Thanks!! Glad to see one person reading.**


	3. The Line Of Fire

**Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**--**

Ron and Hermione had disappeared, whether to talk or to…get acquainted, she didn't know. They were done with classes for the day, and Kristen was currently trying to get some work done with Harry. Malfoy stomped up to her.

"Where's Granger?" he demanded.

She barely looked up. "Dunno."

Harry was annoyed. 'Look Malfoy, we're trying to get work done. Can you go away? And why do you need Hermione?"

"Head shit," was the only response before the blond ferret went away.

"I feel bad for you. Living in the Head Dorms where you see Malfoy every day must be hell!" Harry said.

Kristen shrugged. "Life's been worse. Anyways, it's better than living with Lavender. God is she annoying!"

Harry chuckled, and studied the last question in the current Potions homework.

"Hm…Why is unicorn horn to important to the Potion of Wisdom? What qualities does it add, and can the potion be concocted without it?" Harry muttered a few answers and Kristen copied them down.

"Wait, if you didn't add it wouldn't your sense of…I don't know, calm, be disrupted?" she asked, re-reading the question.

"Yeah…" Harry said, writing that down as well.

"Ok we're done here, want to find Hermione?" Kristen asked, blowing the ink dry and rolling it up.

"Well…she and Ron might be _busy_ know what I mean?" Harry laughed.

"Oh yeah. Do you want to find Ginny then? She mentioned she wanted to see the Head Dorms."

"Yeah sure!" Harry perked up at the thought of Ginny.

Kristen smiled and they went to the Gryffindor common room, where they almost ran into Ginny on her way out.

"Hey guys!" she said. "What's up?"

"Hey. We were wondering, if you want to check out the Head Dormitories?" Harry asked.

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah! Sweet!"

Kristen laughed and brought them to the dorm, going up a tower and behind a tapestry.

Picasso asked, "Password?"

"1998 graduation," Kristen said confidently.

The portrait swung open and Ginny ran inside, gasping.

"Merlin this is huge!" Harry danced around playfully.

"Yeah, it is. The middle room is Hermione's, the one on the left is Malfoy's and mine's the one on the right."

"Oh, we could totally sleep over sometime!" Ginny said, giggling. "And gossip about hot guys and who's dating who!"

Kristen laughed. "Yes, yes we could."

Harry pretended not to hear the last comment and let his eyes wander over the rooms.

"This is amazing. Of course, it'd probably be better if Malfoy didn't live here too," he said, with only a slight frown.

"Aw come on Harry, get over it. We're all going to be avoiding him so it doesn't matter," Kristen teased.

"Yeah but still,-" he was cut off when Hermione and Ron came in, laughing.

"Oh. Uh, hey everyone!" Ron said, ears burning.

"Hey," Kristen said mock cheerfully, sitting down on the sofa.

Ginny let out a small groan. "Damn. I was just planning this week's sleepover when my git of a brother ruins it!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Sleepover?" she glanced at Kristen.

"Um…she suggested it…" the raven-haired girl muttered, trying to avoid their stares.

"Oh. Well in that case, Friday?" Hermione asked, grinning as she hugged Ron.

Ginny was about to agree when certain Slytherins, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walking in on them.

"Mudblood! Why are all your friends here?!" Malfoy went through the roof.

Ron's ears went red. "Shut up Malfoy! She's allowed to invite anyone she wants into _her_ living space."

"It's not just hers Weasel, so she might as well be considerate! Not that she could, being a filthy Mudblood," he snarled.

"Being in Slytherin isn't all that you know Ferret! You don't deserve to be considerate to!" Hermione ranted.

Behind Malfoy, Blaise caught Kristen's eye and mouthed, _Just go!_ She nodded and tugged Harry and Ginny out, muttering something to them as she went back inside.

Zabini's brow furrowed and he crept by the arguing Heads and followed Kristen into her room, closing the door.

"Why didn't you leave?" he asked, leaning against the wall, his dark hair flopping into his eyes.

She looked up. "Oh, was I supposed to?" her voice held thinly veiled sarcastic humor.

"Yes, actually. Didn't think you'd want to get stuck in the crossfire. When Draco gets angry it isn't pretty."

"Huh. Thanks for the warning."

He cocked his head. "No problem." _Huh. This is certaintly…different. With other girls I could kiss them and start shagging right now. What to do…_

"So why are you in my room?" she asked finally, searching through her trunk.

He shrugged. "Didn't exactly feel like getting ripped apart out there," he said leisurely. As if on cue, a bout of yelling was heard.

A smile tugged at her lips, but her back was to Blaise. "Funny you said that right then."

"Funny, or intriguing? I swear everything about me is intriguing."

"Yes…I'm sure…" she murmured distractedly, throwing some things in a drawer.

Then she straightened. "Do you think it's safe to go back out now?"

He shrugged. "You can if you want. The line of fire isn't exactly large."

She thought it over for a minute. "Eh…never mind."

His smirk widened half an inch. "I thought so." He watched her organize some more things.

The yelling stopped and a door slammed. Footsteps sounded and someone knocked on the door.

"Oi Zabini, you in there?" Malfoy called, not bothering to hide his irritation.

Zabini grinned and said, "I had better go. Malfoy obviously isn't happy."

She smiled. "Yeah. See you around…I guess."

He left thinking of her last sentence.

--

Kristen let her head slide and rest on the desk in front of her wearily. Defense Against the Dark Arts was supposed to be the most interesting class…and yet…it wasn't. Since no one volunteered for the job, all the teachers were collaborating on it. Not that it was a success. Today, Professor Slughorn was teaching them about the various curses and spells used in the Dark Arts.

_Pft. Like that does any good. You know what the curse is, but there's no way to heal it. Marvelous. Go watch yourself die._

Finally, the bell rang and she jumped up, leaving the room quickly. At least now she didn't have that much homework.

--

Hermione was fuming. Or at least she had been. _Stupid Malfoy! It's also __my__ living space! Why can't I let my friends come in to hang out!? Just because he doesn't have any close friends doesn't mean he can act like a bastard and kick them out!_ Fortunately, Ron had cooled her temper and they had spent several minutes kissing before Harry and Ginny showed up. Suddenly she was elated again. Ron had finally asked her to be his girlfriend! After waiting so long she felt as though she could go a day without snapping at Malfoy.

Ron put his arm around her as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled; usually Ron was too embarrassed to show public affection. Then they started talking about the Quidditch tryouts.

"Yeah, I was thinking the Beaters could stay but if they've gotten bad, which would be really odd, we'd have to replace them. But anyways…" Hermione tuned him out and looked over her Head duties and groaned. She still had to meet with Malfoy.

"'Mione? What's wrong?" Ron asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Just…I have to meet with Malfoy about the Head stuff…"

"He was looking for you earlier," Kristen added, staring at her food.

She looked surprised. "_He_ was looking for _me?_ When?"

Kristen shrugged.

Harry said, "We were in the library, some time around two I think. He said it was about the Head duties. Why did Dumbledore choose him to be Head Boy anyways?"

Hermione shook her head. "He must be losing his marbles."

Ron grinned, "Always knew it."

They chatted about nothing at all for a few minutes. Then afterwards, Hermione said she was going to get some work done and left for her room. Harry muttered something about fixing his homework and Ron had a detention that Malfoy had given him. That left Ginny and Kristen.

"Hey well if it's alright with you, I'm going to go, got lots to catch up on," Ginny smiled apologetically.

"That's alright, I'll just go back to the rooms. I _still_ haven't finished unpacking," Kristen laughed.

She walked around a bit, exploring Hogwarts until she accidentally ran into Ernie Macmillan.

"Oh shit-sorry!" she yelped, giving him a hand.

"That's quite alright. And you are…?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kristen, Kristen Lin. I just transferred," she muttered.

"Oh I see. Gryffindor, am I right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He looked like he was about to say more but then a certain dark-haired Slytherin popped up.

Immediately their faces held utter disgust.

"Zabini," Ernie nodded to the taller of the two.

"Macmillan." Blaise didn't say much more.

Kristen's eyes narrowed. "Yeah well, I'll see you around. Bye," she said as she turned on her heel and left.

Blaise caught up with her. "So how are Potty and the Weasel?" he asked, smirking.

"Figure out yourself." Kristen wasn't in the mood for talking with Blaise. Talking with Slytherins is hard. You have to sound haughty and like you can't get offended by anything.

"Ooh, touchy today are we? When did your time of month roll by Ms. Lin?"

She stopped suddenly, forcing Blaise to skid in order to not trip over her.

"Zabini can you stop?" she snapped, whirling around.

"Stop what exactly?" his eyes slitted. "You didn't specify."

"That! God, just…I'm not in the mood for this ok?"

"In the mood for what?" he asked innocently.

"For talking with you! Talking with Slytherins takes damn energy and effort!"

He seemed amused. "Can't keep up with our wit and charm?"

She didn't reply to his face. As she stomped back off Blaise swore he heard a, "That's just it Goddammit!"

He could have laughed. _She thinks __I'm__ the complicated one. Normally I could have had any girl in bed by now. But no, she had to play goddamned hard to catch. But she does have a very good body_, he thought appreciatively, his eyes traveling down her back. _Just you wait Kristen Lin._

--

**Wow another chapter!! Just have to work on my almost finished other chapters for my other stories. :D Love it? Hate it? Please tell!**

**Review Response:**

**Hikitsulover-818: Thanks!! And yeah, I thought Harry Potter fics were popular, but I've had 36 hits and only one reader….but thanks!!!**


	4. What I've Done

**Thanks for the review! Oh, and anonymous reviews are now activated. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**--**

She could tell Blaise was following her. He had this _aura_; if he or Draco Malfoy walked into a room everyone would know it blindfolded. Kristen's lips twisted into a wry smile. There wasn't anything she could do to make him stop. And he knew it.

"So are you over your mood swings?" he asked leisurely, making sure to let a smirk color his voice.

"Depends."

"On what exactly?"

"What you say next."

He smirked. "And what would you deem respectable enough to talk to me again?"

She shrugged.

His smirk grew wider. "I think Macmillan wants to shag you."

Kristen almost tripped over her feet. "What the—where the hell did that come from?!"

He snickered. "I could tell."

"Right," she muttered, picking herself up and almost running to Picasso's portrait and saying the password.

Blaise followed her in, and almost fell on top of her. "What the—"

Kristen was staring at Draco and Hermione, who were actually working together peacefully. Then, raising her eyebrows went into her room.

Draco shot a look at Blaise, who shrugged.

"Ok, well, tell the Slytherin prefects to start enforcing the rules, and I'll tell the rest of them alright?" Hermione hastily sorted everything out and, stuffing them in her bag, left.

"Alright what happened Zabini?" Malfoy asked, putting his legs up on the sofa.

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean," Draco drawled, "Why did she practically _run_ into her room? You're losing your touch mate." His words held the thinly veiled insult; the both of them took pride in being 'Slytherin Sex Gods', as Pansy had put it.

Blaise shrugged. "No clue. She just snapped at me." He seated himself on the seat of an armchair.

"Losing your touch?"

"She started insulting me only after I said Macmillan wants to shag her."

"What? Where the hell did that come from?"

'She ran into him and he was practically salivating," Blaise growled.

"Jealousy much mate? Merlin, ask her out if you want her that bad."

Blaise didn't answer, just turned his head to look thoughtfully into the fire. Malfoy thought absently that if the all girls in Hogwarts were crammed into the room they'd faint at the sight of both guys.

Zabini finally said, "I don't know Malfoy. This is weird."

"What, because she forces you to think?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Blaise narrowed his eyes. "Malfoy, don't forget I just saw you with Granger."

"You think I _want_ to work with her?"

"No. I was just saying you looked like you were enjoying it a whole lot."

Malfoy glared at him but then laughed. "Zabini, what have you been smoking exactly?"

Blaise smirked, shrugging.

"Stay off it."

"Your wish is my command," Blaise bowed mockingly.

"Let's keep it that way."

--

Hermione practically skipped into the Gryffindor common room, searching for Ron and Harry.

"'Ey Mione! How'd everything go?" Harry asked distractedly while scribbling something onto his parchment.

"Alright."

"Malfoy not being a git?" Ron asked, eyeing Harry's parchment.

"Not particularly. I have to tell the prefects to crack down on the magic-using in the halls, but that's it. Nothing too bad."

A silence ensued as the two boys tried to finish their homework.

"Kirsten looked kind of angry," Hermione mentioned conversationally.

Harry's head snapped up. "Why?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Well Blaise followed her into the common room and then she just went into her room…"

"Zabini?" Ron asked, ears turning red.

"Ron she's perfectly capable of fighting for herself!" Hermione defended, exasperated.

He relaxed slightly. "Yeah I guess."

Harry scrawled something else on his paper, looked over it critically and shrugged, stuffing it into his bag.

"Anything you want to do now?" Ron asked Hermione with a content grin.

Hermione smirked playfully. "Yes. I can think of several things to do…"

Ron grinned, leading out of the common rooms to 'take a walk'.

Harry shook his head, and rolling his eyes, went to plan the next Quidditch practice.

--

Back in the Heads Rooms, Kristen sat in her room, arms wrapped around her knees, hands in tightly clenched fists. _How does he do that?_ She wondered bitterly. _Make me angry without even trying. God…and it doesn't help that he keeps popping up everywhere. It's like he has a built in system for annoying me. _And he was still in the common room, no doubt telling Draco of his latest 'achievement.'

Kristen unclenched her hands, showing that she had gotten over her anger, if not only controlled it. She'd perfected self control long ago, because then everyone around her knew what she felt. Hah. Maybe it would have been better if she hadn't come, come here to Britain. Then she wouldn't have to deal with Blaise. Kristen sucked in a breath, forcing herself to relax. Because otherwise, the days would grow longer.

--

The next day, she took her broomstick—bought for survival reasons—and headed down to the pitch. Harry said it'd be nice if she tried out, so she would. _Otherwise, it's all work and no play. Hah._ He saved Chasers for last, first watching potential Keepers. There were a few who missed just by the tips of their fingers, Ron included. _But then, Ron had been on the team longer,_ Kristen mused. Then the Beaters, Coote and Peakes were reinstated. Then, chasers. There weren't that many people; tryouts had been depleted as people fled the country.

Harry tossed the Quaffle to Ginny, who threw it to another girl who passed it back to Kristen. To save time, Harry was doubling up on people. Kristen threw it back to the girl who fell off her broom, shrieking. Ginny rolled her eyes, and Dean Thomas was up next. He put a goal through Ron, who chucked it back at him ears glowing red. Dean passed to Ginny, who tossed it to Kristen. Kristen threw it back at Dean, who put another goal through Ron. There were nine more hopefuls, so Harry put them in, leaving the three of them out. They turned out to barely know how to fly a broom and had no arm muscle. So, Harry stuck by Cootes, Peakes, Ron, Ginny, Dean and Kristen as the team.

"Congrats. First practice next week!" Harry called out as he put everything away.

Everything continued as usual for the next weeks.

-- **Three weeks later--**

Blaise caught up to Kristen, brow furrowed. She'd ignored him for quite awhile, and he had to say he was definetly drawn into this challenge. He was about to say something when Ernie Macmillan swerved into him, sweating. Blaise glared at Ernie, who seemed to take Kristen aside to ask her something.

"Hi, um, I was um, wondering, will you um, go out with me?" Ernie asked

breathlessly.

Blaise felt a burning anger, and he struggled not to hex Macmillan into the next century. _She's fucking MINE! Fucking Merlin Goddammit, I've played for her--! _

Kristen's eyes widened, but she was already shaking her head. "Sorry, but no thanks. I'm not dating right now," her eyes locked onto Blaise's furious ones.

Ernie started to say something but then Kristen, tearing her eyes away from Blaise's, walked away. Ernie stood there, utterly crushed while Blaise pushed past him, back the way he had come.

--

Kristen told the other three about what had happened in the common room later that night.

Harry shook his head. "Ernie can be pompous sometimes, gets annoying. But otherwise, I don't really see a reason why you would say no."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ernie Macmillan is the most boring creature on earth that's why."

Kristen laughed and agreed, shrugging off the fact she hadn't told them about the fact Blaise had been about to tell her something when she walked away.

For some reason, it both bothered her and made her relieved. She'd seen his smoldering, furious eyes. _Well what the hell does he have to be mad about? God. Not like we were dating or anything._ An hour or two passed, and Hermione decided to turn in.

On the way to the Heads dorms, Kristen asked, "So, how's Malfoy?"

Hermione shrugged. "Better than I thought. Why?"

Kristen shrugged, grinning. "Not trying to kill him are you?"

Hermione flushed. "Well…"

"Yeah. Right," Kristen followed Hermione in.

Malfoy was reading a book when they entered. His head came up as they stepped across the threshold.

"Granger, and where were you?" he drawled. "We were supposed to patrol tonight."

Hermione flushed bright pink. "Damn—sorry. I…got caught up."

Kristen struggled to keep a straight face.

Draco shrugged. "Never mind, it wasn't that bad. Just do try and remember tomorrow we have a meeting," he smirked.

"Yes, I will. And thanks for the uh, warning…" Hermione walked into her room.

Kristen made as if to enter her own room, but the sound of Malfoy's voice stopped her.

"Ms. Lin, what happened?" his voice was sharp.

She winced. "What d'you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean," Malfoy suddenly looked imposing.

"No, I don't. Care to elaborate?" she leaned against the wall.

"I mean what the hell happened to make Zabini start sleeping with Daphne Greengrass," his words cut her to her core.

"Wh—what?" she asked, wavering.

Draco sighed dramatically, his eyes never losing their accusing edge. "What. Did. You. Do."

"Ok now Malfoy, I haven't done _anything_. Please explain how I'm related to a guy who can't control his fucking hormones?" Kristen spat out.

"Because, if you haven't noticed you ignorant fool, Blaise has been obsessed with you since you sat down at the Gryffindor table. And the only thing to make him go back to his on again off again whore of a girlfriend would be something _you_ did."

Kristen closed her eyes halfway, struggling to control her emotions. For some reason, the only thing that could unhinge her like this was _Blaise_ fucking _Zabini._

"Look, the only thing I've done today that vaguely involved him was rejected MacMillan by saying, 'I'm not dating right now'!"

Malfoy sucked in a breath and released it quickly. "Great. Now you've done it."

--

**A/N how was that?? Please review! Anonymous reviews now enabled.**

**Review Response: **

**Hikitsulover-818: Yes, this a BlaiseOC fic, sorry for not making it clear!! Thanks so much for reviewing!!**


	5. The After Life Of The Party

**Sorry for not updating! School's getting to me : (**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

--

Kristen stared at Draco for half a second more before just walking away, shutting her room's door behind her. Malfoy let out a breath, blowing his thin hair away from his forehead.

_God fucking Dammit Blaise! You don't associate yourself with Gryffindors—how do you still not know this? And why did you let her get to you like that! Gods…and then why did you go running to Greengrass? _

He ran a hand through his pale hair before deciding to pay a visit to the Slytherin dorms.

--

Kristen shut her room's door quietly. _Why…and how does Blaise affect me so damn much?_ She wondered miserably. _Why does Malfoy fucking blame me for Blaise sleeping with this…Daphne Greengrass person? God. Drama was the whole reason why I came here. I thought that the UK didn't have drama…haha yeah right. Anywhere where there's magic there's going to be drama. Shit._ She slowly took off her robe and changed into shorts and a tank top.

_God whatever. I don't care anymore. _But she wasn't really sure of that.

--

Blaise rolled over, pushing Daphne closer to the edge so he could have the bed to himself. He wasn't really sure why he'd caught up with her and brought her back to his dormitory, but then…sex was sex. He wasn't complaining. Daphne let out a snore and he glared at her, irritated. Hell, he didn't know why he kept going back to her when he could have any other girl he wanted. She was so…unladylike. But then, any girl who slept around wasn't considered ladylike right?

The door to the room creaked open and a certain Draco Malfoy stormed in, making sure not to wake the occupants of the bed up. He didn't know that Blaise had cursed softly and waved his wand so that his boxers appeared. As Blaise struggled into them, Draco was contemplating how to get Blaise out of the bed without waking Daphne.

"What d'you want?" Blaise hissed, pushing the curtains of his bed apart. Daphne gave a grunt and flipped over.

"Son of a—," he growled as the sleeping girl latched onto his waist.

Draco snorted. "_Please_, Zabini. Can't you get your little whore to control herself?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, you forgot that _all_ the ladies want me even when they're sleeping.

"Modesty is a blessing," Malfoy muttered under his breath.

Blaise grinned. "I don't need blessings to get what I want," he pushed Daphne off him and shut the curtains behind him.

"Ok that's not what I wanted to talk about. Why'd you start going back to Greengrass?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Instantly, Blaise stiffened and his eyes narrowed.

Draco scoffed. "Come off it Zabini. You couldn't hide anything from me. Something's been screwing you over."

The darker haired boy scowled, his hand automatically rising to mess up his hair that fell perfectly back in place, but didn't answer.

Draco sighed. "You know I'll get it out of you anyways, so why bother resisting?"

"Merlin, it's not just that mate," Blaise mumbled. "I don't even know why. She just…I don't know, she annoys me like hell but I _want_ her." He didn't even have to say her name.

"No wonder you went running to Greengrass," Malfoy sneered.

The other boy didn't respond.

"I do believe she hates you now. Most likely the both of us," Draco continued.

Blaise's head snapped up. "The hell—why?"

"I told her that she obviously did something to you and that made you find Daphne then she freaked, saying something about how the both of us are manwhores."

Zabini let out a low chuckle. "I could see her doing that."

Gray eyes rolled, irritated. "So what's fucking stopping you from asking her out?"

Blaise blew out a breath that made his hair fly around. "She said she's not interested in guys right now. Fucking knows how to reject someone when they haven't even asked," he muttered irritably.

Draco chuckled. "I bet she does."

"Yeah, well enough about her. How's _Hermione_ going?" Blaise grinned wickedly.

"Whadd'you mean?" Draco spluttered.

"You know what I mean. Please Draco, I'm starting to doubt that all the time you and her spend together is _Head_ _stuff_."

"She's going out with Weasley," Malfoy practically growled.

"Yes and you hate him more than ever right now," the other boy smirked.

Daphne Greengrass moaned, and starting rolling around. Blaise grimaced, and said that he'd better go.

"Alright," Draco had laughed. "Just get to the Head Dorms as fast as you can tomorrow."

--

Kristen was up early, prancing happily around her room for God knows why. But she was like that; emotions were just something that lasted faintly. She opened the window noiselessly and, sticking her head out, checked if anyone was there. Then she jumped.

A wide grin made its way across her lips before she transformed into a bald eagle, soaring in the wind. She'd become an Animagus for safety reasons; if someone attacked, say her home, she could open the window and leave easily. And of course, there was all the additional benefits of being a bird…flying, being of the right size to eavesdrop…the list went on.

The wind flew through the tips of her wings, lightly teasing, like the feel of silk, one second there and the next not. She did a loop over the Lake and twined between the turrets of the castle. So free! Kristen should've been flying more. Get rid of stress and shit like that.

She completed another circle around the lake and popped back into her room, shifting back into human form. As she changed into her robes, she noticed her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her eyes sparkling. _Yep, definetly flying more._

Hermione burst into her room, looking rather wild. Her eyes widened.

"Kristen-!"

Kristen cocked her head. "Uh…yeah?"

"Where were you? I couldn't find you—so I went down to breakfast—and you weren't there—," she trailed off.

"Oh, here and there," Kristen replied vaguely. "Oh yeah, how are things going with a certain Ronald Weasley?

Hermione blushed, pink spreading across her cheeks.

"C'mon, fess up!" she grinned, enjoying her friend's obvious reluctance.

Hermione glanced at her doubtfully, but then launched into a rave about Ron and all his attributes.

Kristen stopped herself from making a face. It was so unlike Hermione to be all…gushy.

_I think I prefer the normal Hermione,_ she thought dryly. The two of them made their way down to breakfast, Hermione still droning on about Ron. By now, Kristen was starting to feel that it was like an extra class that she really wasn't interested in. Not that she should be thinking of listening about her friend's boyfriend as a lecture.

When they reached the table, Hermione sat down immediately next to Ron, who casually draped an arm around her shoulders. Kristen thought she saw Draco's eyes darken two rows across from her.

Harry sat across from Ron, next to Kristen. He grabbed a piece of toast and asked, "Hey Ron, what d'you reckon our match against Hufflepuff will be like?"

Ron grinned slowly. "Pretty good. They haven't had a good solid team in a few years right?"

"Yeah, but hopefully they don't pull a surprise."

"Who are the players on the Hufflepuff team?" Kristen asked.

Harry pointed them out for her.

"Oh."

That week dragged on until finally, it was Saturday.

Harry led the team out onto the field, clad in scarlet and gold robes. Madam Hooch surveyed them with hawk eyes and stated, "I want a nice, clean game," her eyes landed on the Slytherin team, who snickered. "Grasp your brooms!"

The fourteen people on the field did so.

"BEGIN!" she threw the Quaffle up and let the other three balls out.

Ginny grabbed the ball immediately and passed to Kristen. She kept going right towards the hoops, until Malfoy tried to make her fall. Kristen passed to Dean, who threw—and it was caught by the Slytherin Keeper.

Turns out Luna Lovegood was the announcer.

"Oh, look, Coote hit Malfoy in the stomach with those thingies, Bludgers right?" she said vaguely. "Oh my, look, a Wrackspurt is attacking Ron Weasley!"

Was it really? No, Ron was simply hit in the face with a Beater's Bat. So much for clean game. Gyffindors roared in retaliation and Madam Hooch ordered a penalty. Ginny put the Quaffle past the Keeper easily.

Peakes hit a Bludger hard and it landed squarely in the stomach of the Slytherin seeker, effectively knocking the wind out of him. The poor boy fell to the ground, where he landed in the soft sand. Yep, definetly not clean. Fortunately, Madam Hooch was looking the other way. Slytherins hissed angrily and protested.

Thankfully, Ginny kept hold of the Quaffle and passed it to Kristen. However, Slytherins would always steal it from them or make them lose the ball; but wouldn't get far before the scarlet-clad players took it back.

The Beaters zoomed around futilely, wanting to help but finding what they could do not much help at all. Finally, when Malfoy was about to catch the Snitch, Coote slammed his Bat into a Bludger that nearly broke Malfoy's arm. Harry zoomed past and grabbed the Snitch.

"Oh would you look at that! Gryffindor win (yay them!) 160-0!" Luna's dreamy voice floated over them all.

The two teams landed, Harry grinning wildly and slightly dazed.

"Man, did you see that? Slytherin never got the chance to score!" Ron was jubilant.

Kristen had a huge grin on her face, the drama with Blaise momentarily forgotten.

"Harry! Ron! You guys! Party in the common room _now!_" Hermione elbowed her way towards them.

The team nodded before they headed towards the lockers to change. After donning jeans and a black top, Kristen waved her wand and her black robes disappeared.

"Kristen these parties are _amazing._ Of course they're nothing like the ones Fred and George—my brothers—pulled but they'll do. And we have the 7th year Graduation Dance at the end of the year! I bet Hermione'll do a fantastic job," Ginny gossiped.

"Yeah, can't wait," Kristen muttered off handedly. She wasn't particularly looking forward to the dance—god knew if Ernie would try and ask her again.

"Oh yeah there's going to be a Christmas dance this year," Ginny giggled. "I asked McGonagall—can you imagine her in a dress?"

This time Kristen did laugh. "God no! What would it be like, plaid or something?"  
Ginny laughed and said something else.

By the time they reached the Fat Lady, who let them in, the party was going strong already.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were already waiting for them with drinks, the chatter of people around them extremely loud.

Hours went past, and Hermione decided to stay later than Kristen, so saying good bye, she left. The alcohol she'd consumed was giving her head a pleasant buzz but nothing more.

There was a loud crash behind her, and she whipped around in time to see a tall shadow make his way towards her. Her eyes locked onto dark green ones and she swore.

His eyes glinted, amused. "What, not happy to see me?"

--

'**Ello! Man I really need to get back on a regular updating schedule, but my LA teacher has officially gone crazy with homework. But whatever! Here's the chapter. Thoughts? No reviews last chapter…wahh… : D Please review! No, I'm not dead, but psst, I update my stories by number of readers/reviewers. **


	6. Intereactions

"Give me a reason I should be," Kristen muttered

**What you recognize isn't mine.**

**--**

"Give me a reason I should be," Kristen countered, turning away.

He caught her, and pulled her behind a tapestry.

"Do you hate me?" he asked in a low voice.

"Right now, it's kind of hard to like you," she responded dryly.

Blaise chuckled quietly. "And why would that be?"

"I don't have a reason to."

"Want me to give you a reason?" his hand was still closed over her wrist.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. The sensation of _him_ was almost unbearable; stifling the air.

"Do you?"

Slowly, she slipped out of his grasp and started walking towards the Head Dorms. She didn't have much doubt that he would follow.

Of course, Blaise wasn't going to give up easily; he went after her.

When she opened the door to her room, he couldn't help but notice she didn't close the door. Did she expect him to come in? Of course he was, but…

He walked in, blinking at the sight of her on the bed, watching him. Her hands were linked behind her head, shirt rising just a bit to show her stomach.

Kristen studied him for a long moment. "Can we stop this shit and be friends, if nothing else?" she asked casually.

Blaise tried to suppress a grin, found he couldn't and turned it into a smirk. "Isn't that what I've been offering you?"  
"Can you stop answering my questions with a question?" she grinned.

"Can we be friends with benefits?" he smirked.

She gave him a look.

"Man, just kidding," Blaise sat down next to her.

"Good," she murmured, sitting up to give him more room. He wished she hadn't—that bit of tantalizing skin was covered up.

"What shall we do," he murmured in her ear, "to celebrate our becoming friends?" his voice was enticingly low.

Kristen suppressed a shiver, and leaned back into his chest. Blaise was pushed back, shocked. _Did she just pull a move on me?_

"I don't know," she purred, "what do you think?" she turned around so that they were practically chest to chest.

_I'll give her this…she does know how to work a man. Ah fuck…_

"Go for a few drinks in Hogsmeade?" he suggested, blood rushing through his body.

She shrugged. "Fine by me."

Then Kristen rose from the bed, leaving Blaise to curse inwardly.

"It's a bit late…I'm going to get some sleep," she said, walking into her closet to change.

_M'kay. If you want to play it that way..._

"Alright. See you Saturday in Hogsmeade?"  
"I'll ask Hermione and Malfoy to go too. They do need a break from the Head stuff they've been doing."

_Damn, she's good. It would've been easier to get her on her own. Oh well, I can talk to Malfoy then._

"Ok," he answered, and left the dorm.

--

Hermione walked back to her Dorm happily, on the tipsy side.

"Whoops," she giggled, turning and slamming into a suit of armor.

The drunk girl stumbled around before walking into someone.

"Oh, sorry," she grinned happily. The other person regarded her coldly before pushing her against the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU-!" her voice was cut off as his mouth covered hers.

Hermione squirmed, trying to get out of the man's grasp.

_Oh no…_

--

Draco was walking along the corridors, thinking of the last time he'd talked to Granger. He'd walked in on her making out with the Weasel—she'd thrown high heels and a book at him. _It's hard. Because somehow she's suddenly attractive—ahh, those brown eyes are gorgeous…her hair's perfectly curled too…_

He mentally slapped himself. _You're consorting with the enemy!_ He could practically hear his father shout. _Stop this madness at once!_

Ahead of him, he heard a scream—eerily cut off. A figure seemed to be pushing against…the wall? He quickened his pace and saw—a burly 6th year Slytherin he vaguely knew pinning Hermione against the wall, fingers fumbling to take her robes off. Rage took over his mind; he threw the guy away from her and said, quite calmly, "I don't want to see this happen again. You're lucky, that this one time I'm letting you off the hook. Because next time…" he glanced threateningly at his wand, then smirked.

The 6th year was already running by the time Draco picked Hermione up.

She didn't say anything, looking up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Fuck, what the hell happened to you?" he muttered. "Get up."

She wouldn't.

Malfoy sighed, and picked her up, carrying her bridal style back to the Head Dorms.

--

Kristen was lying on her bed, staring absently at the ceiling when she heard someone enter. _Oh, well it can only be Malfoy or Hermione…and I need to see them anyways. _

Going through her door, she stopped when she found Malfoy setting a fast asleep Hermione on the couch.

"What happened?" she asked, rushing over to the other girl's side.

"Fucking kid tried to rape her," Draco growled.

Her eyes widened. _I shouldn't bother him right now about tomorrow…I can deal with Blaise by myself._

"She'll be in shock then," Kristen muttered. "Can you carry her into her room?"

"Why?"

"Well, the sofa can't be too comfortable," she said dryly. "Just do it will you?"

"Fine."

He picked her up—gently, Kristen noticed, and carried her into her room.

_Draco's point of view—_

_God. Fucking Mudblood has to go and get herself into this mess. And tomorrow we have to figure out what we're doing for Halloween decorations too. Man, I wish Dumbledore didn't pick me, pick Weasley or Potter or something. Then I wouldn't have to be in this shit._

He carefully rolled her out of his arms and tugged the covers over her. Glancing down, he ran his eyes over her figure before sighing, running a hand through his hair and shutting the door quietly behind him.

--

_Ok. Me and Blaise are going tomorrow to Hogsmeade…by ourselves…shit. Shit shit shit. How should I tell him? It's only polite…I'll write a letter to him and deliver it myself. _

Taking a piece of parchment, she scribbled, _Hermione was almost raped, Malfoy seems preoccupied. We'll go alone. Kristen._ She took the letter, folded it and headed towards the Slytherin Dorms.

When she got there, Kristen realized she didn't know the password. _Smart. Really smart. How the hell am I supposed to get in?...wait, I could give it to some other Slytherin and say it's from that Daphne Greengrass person…to Blaise. So they don't get suspicious. _

She waited around, leaning against the opposite wall for any Slytherin to appear.

Finally, Crabbe and Goyle appeared.

"You two," she pushed off the wall and leisurely walked towards them. "Give this to Zabini," she flicked the letter to them.

Crabbe sneered. "Who're you?"

"None of your business. It's from Greengrass."

Goyle muttered, "Hurry up and give it to Zabini, then let's go back to the kitchens."

Crabbe nodded stupidly.

"Well hurry up then!" Kristen watched them say the password, (_Salazar_); the dungeon wall turned and they entered.

When she walked away, she told herself that being with Blaise alone wasn't a big deal. But…she had a feeling it was.

--

Crabbe and Goyle lumbered into Blaise Zabini's room, finding him lying on his bed in much the same position Kristen had been in.

"What?" he snapped.

Crabbe tossed him the letter. "Some chick said this was for you. And even though she said it was from Greengrass, she wasn't her."

Blaise's eyes snapped to him. "What did she look like?"

"Black hair up to her shoulders, kinda thin, got annoyed and told us to hurry up."

The corner of Zabini's mouth curled up. "Ok. Got it."

Goyle sent a questioning look at Crabbe, who shrugged before lumbering back out to the kitchens.

_Absolutely love that she used Daphne's name. Then it wouldn't be suspicious…everyone thinks I'm dating her. Damn, she could've made a good Slytherin._ He opened the letter, to find three lines. _Hermione was almost raped. Malfoy's preoccupied. We'll go alone. Kristen._

_Short and sweet eh? Well good. I want her to myself on Saturday,_ he grinned and made the paper disappear with a wave of his wand.

--

The next day, Hermione woke up with a throbbing hangover. _Ahhh……what happened?_

Then she remembered. _But how'd I end up back here? Merlin, I'll never drink again. _

She stumbled into her bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly and made it onto the common room's couch.

_Ugh…_

A door creaked open and a certain silver-eyed blond came out in only his boxers.

Hermione didn't notice—her eyes were closed.

"So, what happened to you last night?" he asked softly, sitting down next to her.

She blearily opened her eyes. "Got drunk…Ron treated us. What happened?"

"Oh nothing," he answered casually. "Just some sixth-year randomly feeling you up."

Her eyes widened. "Wha—how do you know?"

"Oh, I heard you scream. Then I hexed the guy and carried you back," he couldn't help embellishing a little. After all, he _was_ Draco Malfoy and he had a reputation to keep up.

"Oh…thanks," she mumbled. "D'you have a cure for hangovers?"

He chuckled. "Of course. Drink a lot of tea and ice water."

"Ok," she groggily stood up and made her way to the kitchen, where she found two glasses.

Draco spared her trying to find her wand and waved his, causing hot tea to appear in it. In the other, he caused iced water to appear.

"Just drink,' he watched her. _Who the hell knew someone could be so cute drunk? Merlin, even the way her eyes are half shut are—no shuttup. She's Granger…no no no no no no no…_

"So how're you taking the loss of the match?" she couldn't help tease.

_Shit Granger, you aren't making this easier!_

"Fairly well. After all, Malfoys take things in style."

"Yeah. Which is why I saw you slam your robes down when you went into the locker rooms."

"Why were you lookin'?" he teased.

She smiled sweetly. "You were near Ron."

--

**Please review! Since there's only one reader…please leave some feedback!**


	7. Treasure Hunt

A world without War

Kristen flopped down on the table's bench, and reached for a glass of milk. Today was Friday, she'd have to go to Hogsmeade—with Blaise tomorrow. Alone. Ginny and Harry were stuck with each other as Hermione and Ron went to Madame Puddifoots—just the name was enough to make her gag. Hopefully Blaise wouldn't make her go anywhere stupid. Going for a butterbeer—whatever that was— would be enough.

She downed the glass as Hermione stopped at the table in a huff.

"Merlin! That Malfoy—d'you know what I just saw? I saw him in BED with that Pansy Parkinson!! And d'you know what HE said when I saw it?! HE ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO JOIN IN!!"

Kristen tuned her out and then saw Malfoy smirk in her direction, as if he knew what Hermione was saying. She raised her eyebrow at him, a hint of her own smirk on her face, and turned away.

--

Hermione was so…aggravated! It was disgusting—couldn't he figure out that the Head Dorms were _shared_, therefore that meant she had the right to kick him out!! Ugh! It was absolutely disgusting. Harry and Ron came down, and she launched into her fresh tirade again.

"That's revolting," Harry said, shaking his head. "Trust Malfoy to pull something like that. And Parkinson is such a slut! Merlin, she can't keep her pants up even for _Malfoy._"

Ron was ranting as well. "You should give him a piece of your mind 'Mione! He shouldn't be able to do that! That's…you _share_ the dorms, you have a factor in it as well!! Or you could tell McGonagall!!"

Kristen was shoveling eggs into her mouth, apparently not caring.

"What d'you think?" Hermione asked. She looked surprised.

"Mmm," Kristen said intelligently. "Dunno. But technically he can do that because it's his living space—so you can as well," she added hastily.

The bell rang, saving her from replying. They shuffled along to Transfiguration, where she was certain they would receive another load of homework.

Professor McGonagall was at her desk when the bell signaling the beginning of class rang.

"As seventh years, you all know this is your last year. If you don't, I suggest retaking a few exams. As this is your last year, and you are very far ahead in studies, I, and the teachers have devised…a sort of _treasure hunt_, if you will. It will test you from what you learned in first year, to portraits and paintings, passageways, house dormitories, etcetera. Or, it may lead you to teachers, who will give you a clue to the next thing. You will each have one partner. And no, Ms. Brown, you will not be able to pick that partner. I and Professor Flitwick have already decided on them for you. So, this treasure hunt will have many clues. They are all different—yet lead to the same thing. As seventh years, your only concerns are the N.E.W.T.S, and what you shall become. Therefore this will leave you will plenty of time to finish the treasure hunt. I suggest that you all be writing this down."

Suddenly there was mass chaos as everyone scrambled to jot everything down.

"The treasure hunt's prize, of course, goes to the ones who have figured it out. And no two pairs will have a fight over who figured it out first. The first who reach it—_pairs_, an alarm will go off here and I will know. Any questions?"

Ron raised his hand, and Hermione couldn't help grinning. He was so cute.

"What's the prize?"

Professor McGonagall stared at him through her spectacles. "You will know when you reach it. I, however, can tell you it is highly…_desirable_."

"So it's money?" Ron asked. Hermione let out a soft snort.

"Not everything desirable is money Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said dryly. "But yes, in this case, a thousand Galleons."

A murmur of excitement came off the students in waves. A thousand galleons! They had better win!

"And now, for the partners," she continued. "Ms. Granger, would you care to hand the clues—the names are on the envelopes—alright! Mr. Potter and Ron Weasley!"

Ron cheered, Harry grinned and they high-fived. Hermione looked slightly put off but handed them their envelope.

"Ms. Patil with Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Goyle with Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Thomas, Ms. Parkinson with Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Lin with Mr. Zabini,"

Here, Hermione noticed Kristen glance over at Zabini appraisingly, and saw Blaise smirked cockily. She hurriedly dashed around the rooms, doling the sealed envelopes out.

"And Mr. Malfoy with Ms. Granger. There are no buts, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger; you are both the Heads and I trust you will be able to work with each other a little more for this treasure hunt!"

She was stunned. No! This was seventh year; she had worked so hard for everything! And now—what if they were completely humiliated? Aurgh!

"There is no stealing of clues, however, if one is daft enough to leave them lying out then I suppose that will be allowed. There will be no foul play. This will be a clean treasure hunt, or no one will get the prize. Am I understood?"

The class murmured an indistinct 'Understood'.

McGonagall appeared satisfied. "Good. Now get in your partners. You have the rest of the day to work on this."

All of a sudden, the air was full of grating sounds as chairs were pushed back and in again, then pulled out and sat on.

Kristen looked at Blaise, lounging back on her chair. He was in a similar relaxed pose; she raised an eyebrow at him. Blaise scowled, then abruptly rose and sat down next to her as Hermione dropped their envelope onto the desk.

He reached for it, flipping it around.

"Don't open it yet," she said lazily, a smile playing at her lips. "Just listen. And then with our clues we'll have more of an idea."

"Then I suppose we'd have to write them down?"

"Mm," she got out a quill and parchment. And grinned. Behind her, Hermione and Malfoy were arguing rather loudly.

"The first! So obviously first year. The first thing we'd done last year was Charms!"

"Yes but that doesn't mean it was the first thing we'd done _at school. _That was the first _academic_ thing we'd done. Like riding the train I mean," Malfoy pointed out.

"So the first?" Kristen murmured, scratching it down.

Blaise grunted.

She shrugged off the problem of his behavior. He was probably just disappointed that he wasn't with Malfoy.

To the left of them, Harry and Ron were arguing furiously, quietly.

"No, _to which thou shalt return each eve and leave each morn._ Wouldn't that be…"

Blaise muttered, "You return to your common room every night and leave in the morning. How would that have anything?"

Kristen wrote _common room_ down. "Come to the Head's dorms tonight alright? I want to win," she said before the bell rang.

He sprinted out of his seat, grabbing his bag with a careless, "Alright, I will," and bounded out the door.

Kristen sighed and mentally prepared herself for a long night, and a long day.

--

Kristen was in the common room when Blaise entered.

"Hey," she said without looking up from the parchment she was studying.

"So, something about the common rooms right?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Do we need to search the common rooms or something?"

"Yes, then what about _the first_ what ever that means? What're our clues anyways?"

She flipped the cards at him. "Feather, swish and flick, buffalo. What the hell do those have in common anyways?"

He was silent for a minute, and then started to laugh hysterically.

Kristen waited a few minutes.

No, he was still laughing.

"Mind clueing me in on the joke?" she asked.

"I just remember," he gasped, "Snape told us about how Potter, Granger and Weasley were attacked by a troll in first year…and they used this spell to knock it out with its own club…and we used feathers…_Wingardium Leviosa,_ swish and flick, Flitwick would say remember this one dude who didn't do it right and landed with a buffalo on his chest."

Kristen stared at him, concerned. "That's funny?"

"You really had to be there."

"Uhh ok."

"Wait, that was Charms right?" Kristen asked.

Blaise snorted. "No, Potions. Of course it was Charms."

She ignored this. "It'll be in the classroom then. Right?"

He shrugged.

"You're great help. Let's go."

"What?! Where?"

She dragged him out of his seat. "I don't give a damn if you're rich and don't need any more money, I'm going to fucking win and you'll just have to help me," Kristen gave one last yank before heading out the door.

He patted away the invisible dust on his robes, scowled, and followed.

--

"Alright…what're we looking for…" she murmured. "The first…first…f-f-f-eather?"  
"Mm," Blaise mumbled.

"Feather…' she pushed aside several books and looked inside the cabinets. "Hmm…"

Behind her, Blaise was stunned. Pleased-stunned. Because when she bent down…hey, what normal 17-year-old boy WOULDN'T enjoy the view?

She straightened. "Faggot, help!" Kristen pushed him towards the bookcases on the other side of the room.

He scowled again. If anything he hated, it was being pushed around. Still, she intrigued him. Didn't she know who he was?

After another half hour of searching, he heard a muffled 'Gotcha you little bitch' and couldn't help a grin.

"Hey, I've found something," she called over to him.

Blaise took his time getting to her. 'What is it?" he craned his neck, trying to see over her shoulder.

She unfolded the bit of parchment. "It says: Congratulations to you for finding me. However, this is just the easy part. You are next to find the master of this room and solve the next clue. We wish you luck."

He looked at her. "Alright, where's Flitwick?"

--

**Gah…late update as usual -- and this time I think the chapter was too short…ah well…Are you guys enjoying the delicious sexual tension?? Hehe…**

**Review please!**

**Review Reply:  
**

**Hikitsulover-818: Thanks!! This is such a fun fic to write :**


	8. Slow Progress

Kristen and Blaise were actually tied for first with Hermione and Draco; not that either of the team knew it

**Thanks for the review :**

**AN: I dun own anything you recognize.**

**--**

They were at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Blaise could tell that Kristen was wired and on edge—why she was escaped him.

"So, Flitwick told us that, _'A dreaded place visited several times in a day. The owner of this place is very strict.'_

"What the fuck?" Blaise muttered. If it's so dreaded, why visit?

"Well, I suppose it's about students. Because the answer is in this and it's given to all students' right?"

"Yeah."

"What d'you dread Blaise?" Kirsten asked, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

It caught him off guard. "Uh?"

She smirked. "Intelligent."

He shrugged. "Exams? I do fine though," he added before she could take a jibe.

Kristen looked thoughtful. "Exams. Students _would_ dread that. But you can't visit it, and we don't have those several times in a day. And it isn't a place."

"What about…the classroom?" he suggested.

"And which one would—" she stopped, then scrawled something down on her notebook.

"Eh?" he asked.

"Yeah, who's the teacher who has a classroom and is strict?" she asked sarcastically.

He thought for a moment. "Err..McGonagall?"

"Nice Blaise. Real nice."

--

Kristen and Blaise were actually tied for first with Hermione and Draco; not that either of the teams knew it. In second place were Harry and Ron—mostly due to Harry's logic. The teachers were the ones who knew—and were now contemplating whipping up more inter-house partnerships.

It was Potions, and someone had transfigured all the desks and chairs into a huge, long sofa that snaked around the class. When Kristen walked in, about thirty seconds before the bell rang; the only space was next to Blaise. She headed that way and sat down as the bell rang and Slughorn hurried into the room, flustered.

"As you can see, class-" the professor began.

"Not sitting with the Golden Trio? Gotten into a spat have you?" Blaise murmured.

"What, am I not allowed to sit wherever I want?" she answered smoothly.

"-a terrible prankster has rendered us unable to begin class-"

"Is there a specific reason why you chose to sit next to me?" he asked, still softly so no one could hear them.

"-so, for this class you will work with your partner on the treasure hunt. Good luck to you all!'

"Mm, no actually, sorry to disappoint," she rummaged around in her bag (which, Blaise noticed, she'd transfigured into a messenger) and brought out a notebook. He reached for it, but shied away quickly when burning pain seared his hand. It stopped as soon as he brought his hand away.

Kristen looked smug.

"What the hell?" he asked annoyed.

"Only I can open it, sorry Mr. Impatient. So no one else can see it." To prove her point, she opened it easily.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Alright, so when are we going to find McGonagall?"

She thought for a moment. "Mm, lunch. As soon as I finish I'm going to go look for her. Oh and you too."

"Why lunch?" he scowled. He wasn't giving up time for food for a contest.

"Because. We have to get there first of course."

He shrugged. Arguing with her was tiring and he wasn't in the mood for it. Even if he didn't like it.

The bell rang, and they stood up, heading for their next class.

--

McGonagall looked impressed despite herself. "Very good you two. Yes, it is my room…however, it is something you will have to find. Good luck!" she whisked away.

"It's a good thing we ate before we came here," Blaise muttered. "Otherwise I'd skip the rest of classes to go eat."

"Mm," Kristen murmured vaguely, walking over to McGonagall's bookcases, running her hands over the spines.

Blaise absently wondered how it would feel to have her hands running over his body before scowling and shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. Someone like her was only going to be trouble for all of them.

She closed her eyes, leaned against the bookcase to rest her eyes. But, he thought, when she showed the other side of herself, the side that wasn't armed with thick toughened armor…

Trouble. That's what she was. Appearing out of the blue, to land in the golden house but bantering with Slytherins?

Pure trouble.

--

They didn't find it that day. Kristen had had a massive headache and only searched sparsely. Idly, Blaise wondered what was eating at her and scowled. Why did he care? What had come over him to wonder? But now it was 8 o'clock at night; she would probably be doing her homework. He found himself willing time to hurry and classes to come the next day—but he wouldn't admit to himself why.

--

Kristen took a sip of her hot chocolate and knitted her brows together. The Transfiguration essay was a rather formidable one. The quill scratched across parchment and half an hour later saw the end of it, leaving her hand tired and cramped. She cleared the table of her homework and stuffed them in her bag.

Having decided that the common room was too hot and stuffy for her liking, she ambled out and along the corridors. Despite the few weeks into the year, she hadn't had much opportunity to explore the school.

Her fingers ran across the rough cool stone with each wall she passed, taking every staircase, every corridor she encountered. The footfalls fell lightly on the grey stone as she took in all of Hogwarts' history.

_This is awesome. Never thought I'd really get to go to a castle—never mind live in one._ She leaned against a wall silently, her cheek pressed against the cool slate. Life here was good, and she had fallen into the rhythm of things. Then why did she have an itch, a restless one that could not be suppressed? And for some reason, when she was with Blaise that itch disappeared. A scowl marred her features for a second, then disappeared. He was a total bastard. But he was so…

Intriguing. And it annoyed the hell out of her. Kristen straightened and continued down the corridor. The torches on the wall brackets flickered, and she was brutally reminded that she had no idea of how Hogwarts was orchestrated and totally alone. A low growl rose in her throat, and she decided she had better leave the adventuring for a sunny weekend afternoon.

Retracing her steps took fifteen minutes since she took a wrong turn a few times. When she entered the dormitory, she could hear Hermione and Draco arguing loudly.

"Maybe if you actually participated in meetings instead of staring at Weasley then maybe you'd actually have a say in Head stuff! I'll report you to McGonagall if you don't start contributing, and you'll lose your badge," he threatened.

Kristen managed to reach her room and perform a silencing charm before Hermione's reply. Inside, she was met with Blaise, reading one of her romances. He looked up.

"I didn't take you for the dirty romance reader," he remarked from on her bed. She shrugged, taking a place next to him.

"There's a lot you didn't take me for," she answered.

"I don't doubt that."

"Why're you here?" she asked tiredly. Kristen was in no mood for sparring with words.

He shrugged. "I wanted to find out more about you. And I needed to take cover from their fight."

"Is that all you use my room for?" she muttered.

"Basically yes."

They sat in silence for awhile, then Blaise noticed that her head had dropped onto his shoulder.

"Hey…" he started, before realizing she was asleep. Damn, she looked innocent when her eyes closed. She was so close he could smell her—a warm comforting scent that could only be described as Kristen. A curse rose to his lips but he didn't utter it for fear of waking her. Why did he care about her? Any other girl and he would have shaken them awake.

He gently eased her head off his shoulder and onto a pillow, pulling a blanket over her as he did so. Setting the book aside, he quietly left and the door clicked shut.

--

Kristen woke up the next day, from a really odd dream. It included Hogwarts, clowns, cupcakes and Crookshanks. Her thoughts turned to the treasure hunt—if only McGonagall's room wasn't so damn big! There were a lot of places something could be hidden.

She pulled on her robes, smoothing the wrinkles out of them and doing a quick spell to get rid of all the fuzzy strings on them. Pulling a brush through her thick hair, she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she was done, she headed down to breakfast. Honestly she didn't want to hang around longer than she did: chances were tempers were still high from last night.

Harry was up, and he grinned to her as she sat down.

"Hermione and Malfoy were arguing last night. I hightailed it out of there as soon as I could," she explained her earliness. He nodded.

"I see. Well, at least we only have one class with the Slytherins today; Transfiguration. How're you guys doing on the treasure hunt thing?"

"Pretty good, you? Only we can't find something.'

"I see. I wish Ron would help me more instead of asking me what to get Hermione."

She cracked a smile and helped herself to some sausage.

--

**Please review : For the amount of people who visit this fic I have very few reviews. Also—I have lots of fics to update and having one less would be much easier…so…**

**Review reply:**

**Kilich: Thanks ;**


	9. Don't Wanna Understand

**No reviews : (. **

Kristen was outside in the cool air. The weather had turned cold in the months she had been in Britain—and it was as cold as her native America. But it was something familiar to her, and so she had embraced it. Every breath was refreshing and pure cold, but she grinned anyways. It was the only time she had until she and Blaise had to go search in McGonagall's room again.

A frown creased her forehead, and she pouted. She didn't notice the gang of boys hidden some ways away watching her, and almost fainting dead way when she pouted. She trudged back to the castle to possibly get a cup of hot chocolate from the kitchens—having been showed the way by Ron only the previous day—and warm up.

Hurrying down the warm corridor, she tickled the bright green pear and it giggled, and with a pop—transformed into a door handle. Reaching for it, she pushed it open and entered warily.

The reason for her stealthy approach was answered in an abundance of elves tackling her, the first and foremost of them being Dobby.

"Hello good miss, friend of Harry Potter!! And Ronald's too! How we help you today?" he practically shouted over the din of other elves cooking for lunch.

"Hi Dobby! Oh nothing, don't trouble yourselves!" Kristen's voice rose, alarmed as she spotted a plate of chocolate chip cookies (she had let slip yesterday that they were her favorite) zooming towards her. The chips were still melting on the super soft cookies.

She conjured up a paper bag quickly and let the elves slide the cookies in. "Oh come on, you all don't need to do that! I just came down for a cup of hot chocolate."

Already, another platter was headed her way.

"Would that be with marshmallows or no, miss?" squeaked another, nameless elf.

"Oh no thanks. Thank you for doing this for me!"

"Our pleasure, miss!"

Kristen grabbed the cup before it fell off the tray, so hard were the elves shaking with happiness at her compliment. She was still unused to them, strange but pretty cool creatures.

"I'll be leaving now, thanks again!" she called and she was ushered out by the house elves.

She raised her eyebrows bemusedly, before heading back to her own common room to look over the treasure hunt clues. They had already found another dropped clue—albeit bewitched with a simple backwards charm—that, she suspected didn't have anything to do with their own. She was going to figure it out though.

Kristen settled down on the common room sofa next to the fireplace, curled up with hot chocolate, the parchment and her bag of cookies. Intent as she was on the clue and running through things she knew about Hogwarts, Kristen didn't notice Blaise enter until he leaned on the back of the sofa behind her and poked her in the ribs.

She jumped, almost spilling the hot chocolate. "What the—oh, it's you," she muttered, and took another sip of the still boiling hot chocolate. Kristen winced as it burned her throat going down.

"Thanks for the warm welcome. How is that?" he nodded to the hot cocoa, now sliding into the seat next to her and putting his arm discreetly behind her back.

"It's hot."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the information Einstein."

"It's good. Really…I dunno, velvety."

"Hm. Any luck on the clue?" He changed the subject abruptly.

She shook her head. "It doesn't help that I barely know anything about Hogwarts."

"Maybe we should change that."

Inwardly, he winced. It had been a slip of the tongue—he didn't exactly expect her to agree, just to roll her eyes or something.

But she looked thoughtful. "Yeah. We should."

He was already regretting it. "Maybe later. The clue is 'Beyond the dead's living words," he read from behind her shoulder.

"It doesn't make sense," she growled, almost reproachfully. "Rawr."

"Maybe ghosts? They're dead, but they still talk." Rawr? Interesting.

"Yeah that sounds on the right track, only we can't go beyond their words…right?" she asked, brows knitted together.

She took another sip of the hot chocolate. He had a sudden impulse to kiss her and taste the chocolate mixed with her own…Irritably, he cut off his thoughts.

Kristen was staring into the cup, swirling the brown liquid around and abruptly pulled out a still warm, melty cookie from the bag and bit into it.

Blaise glanced up, and she held the bag out to him, a question in her manner. He grudgingly took one, not having the heart to refuse her. Ripping a piece off and chewing it, he registered that they were actually pretty damn good…and that chocolate…was delicious.

"Well, firstly, what _are_ living words spoken by the dead?" She asked.

They couldn't answer that.

--

"Oh come on," Kristen muttered irritably. "You can figure this out. You need the money. You can do this," she was walking around the halls of Hogwarts in the golden glow that the afternoon sun threw in through the windows.

Something in the castle had to help her figure this out, give her clues to the clue. Blaise couldn't help her—if his 7 year knowledge of the school couldn't unlock this clue…She glanced up quickly, a flash of silvery movement catching her gaze…wait…

"What the hell?" she straightened up fast. It was a shape—clothes—_human?_ And it was moving, coming towards her?

"Good day," said Nearly Headless Nick, nodding stiffly towards her. _Ah. Right. There are ghosts here. Creepy, like living dead peop—living dead!_

"Hey, does the phrase 'beyond the living words of the dead"?

He frowned. "Seems like a poor joke at the expense of ghosts…But…ah, yes, I remember a book when I myself was at Hogwarts, called "Lives of the Living Dead", detailing the history and coming about of ghosts. I believe teachers may have a copy if you are interested."

"Alright, thanks Nick," she trotted off. So it was a _book!_ And behind the book…

Her pace quickened until it turned into a full flat out run, whipping by as she headed into McGonagall's classroom. No one was there—thank god.

"_Lives of the Living Dead_…" her fingers trailed the spines of carefully shelved books, looking for an "L". It was unfortunate that the books were sorted by alphabetical order by author…

She was on the 4th bookshelf when she spotted it, hardly daring to believe it. Pulling it out quickly, she groped the back to find a tightly folded piece of parchment. Kristen pushed the book behind the rest and pulled each of the shelved books slightly further fom each other, so it looked like there had never been _Lives of the Living Dead._

Heart threatening to burst with excitement, she dashed out of the room and ran to find Blaise.

--

Blaise was just contemplating whether to find Kristen or not—part of him wanted to, the same part that said fuck the treasure hunt—and the other half of him said that he shouldn't get attached to any girl like that. He shook his head vigorously, his dark brown hair once again falling into his eyes as he exited the Great Hall. And he did a double take. _Speak of the devil!_

She had turned the corner and spotted him, her cheeks glowing from running through the cold corridors…clutching…was that a cube in her hand?

"Blaise!" she practically screamed. He winced…maybe those firewhiskeys yesterday weren't such a good idea.

"What?" he asked, his voice hoarse. _Damn,_ she looked good. Maybe it was her eyes sparkling from the sheer excitement that emitted from her…or what?

"I found it!"

His heart leaped, much to his abashment. Was he really getting so into a _treasure hunt_?

"Seriously? Hold on, let's find a better room…" he turned and was heading up to the 7th floor before she could blink. The Room of Requirement should hold them with extreme secrecy. His long fingers closed around her wrist, urging her to go faster until he stopped in front of a stretch of wall, and walked around it a few times.

_What the hell is he…_ she didn't finish her thought as a door appeared in front of them.

"In here babe," he casually grabbed her arm again and pulled her into the room. Her heart was beating faster now, and whether it was from the treasure or him she couldn't tell.

The first impression she got when she entered the room was that it was…_green_. He had subconsciously decorated it to be like his own dormitory. Great…

"Here," she unfurled the piece of paper and he leaned his body behind her, his head over his shoulder to see what it said.

"_Congratulations for having reached thus far…but the hardest is yet to come…of where would a stone taken from the stomach of a goat be found? Alas, that is yet the most simple of riddles…In the subject where stiff wands work best, a short cut, if you will, lies to the treasure…"_

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, the first one's easy," Blaise said slowly. " A bezoar, in the Potions room. But the 2nd one…"

"Would be faster to get to," Kristen finished. "How about you go to the dungeons—Slughorn favors Slytherins of course, so it'll be easier for you to snoop around—and I'll go look up wands?" she offered.

"Alright then. I'll find you in the library," and with a swish of his robes, he disappeared out of the room, leaving behind a faint scent of amber woods. She inhaled his scent as she drew breath, and frowning, also left the room.

--

Forty-five minutes later saw Kristen staring at a ten page chapter with tiny font, detailing the substance of wands and how their elasticity helped wandwork. Her eyes were glazing over the words, blurring them together…until the word _stiff _ popped out.

She snapped to attention: _Whereas stiffer wands are ideal for Transfiguration and more difficult wandwork, swishy ones are perfect and vastly preferred for Charms and the like._

For Transfiguration and more difficult wandwork…

Transfiguration!

And now all she had to do was wait for Blaise to enter…Hefting all the books in her arms, she replaced them slowly, wracking her brains as to where she had gotten them. Finally, he approached her, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Got it," he announced to her smugly.

"Me too, and I know where to look," Kristen wanted to laugh at the slightly crestfallen expression on his perfect, arrogant features.

"Well then," the expression passed, leaving just the arrogance, "Come on, and let's find some place where we won't be disturbed."

"That sounds just a little bit like you're trying to seduce me," she gave him a sideways, catlike glance.

He smirked. "Now what gave you that idea?" somehow, his arm found it's way to the back of her shoulders, steering her into a deserted classroom.

"I found these, jammed into the corner of his little warehouse of chocolates," Blaise muttered, locking the door. He turned and showed her eight spiky tabby and black hairs, each about as long as half of his finger.

"Are you sure those weren't just left by mistake?" Kristen carefully picked one up. Blaise noticed that her fingernails were bitten to the quick, and her wince when she put too much pressure on her thumb.

"No, because Slughorn just loves to leave animal hair all over his snacks," he answered sarcastically.

She didn't seem the least bit affronted. "Animal…hm…I wonder which--?"

Blaise raised the others to eye level and examined them critically. "Cat hair."

"How d'you know?" she challenged.

"Millecent Bulstrode leaves the stuff all over the dormitories," he answered shortly.

"And what does that mean," she murmured to herself. "Cat hair…found in a teacher's private quarters…"

_Could we really do this?_ She asked herself. _Go past all the inter-house rivalry, go past ourselves, work together and win this stupid thing? Can we? Stop arguing, stop the passive aggressiveness, stop the tension?_

She glanced at him, totally lost. The look in his eyes, of fierce determination, told her that even if they couldn't beat this challenge, they would have given one hell of a try.

**Honestly, LAST update! I have to finish my other stories! At least until this story gains a little suppot, I don't see the point of writing for myself when I know what happens already.**


	10. Your Offer

**Thanks to stupid-fritz for reviewing : )**

Kristen flopped herself down on her bed and blew out a breath. This was bad.

First, Ernie had tried (unsuccessfully) to flirt with her all throughout the week. It had been mildly amusing at first, but seriously, just no.

Then another kid—was it Justin something?—kept trying to talk to her, and somehow talk about her and Blaise had started, and despite what the general population seemed to think, yes she _could_ hear the damn rumors!

She _didn't care._ All she wanted to do at the moment was concentrate on not failing her classes, get through Quidditch, and work with Blaise to win the treasure hunt thing.

The only thing that seemed to take her mind off all that stupid drama was watching Hermione and Draco dance in circles around each other. It was really quite amusing—in fact, where were they now?

Kristen thought she had an idea. Regretfully pushing herself off the bed, she lightly padded to Draco's room's doorway, listening in on the carefully shut door.

Inside, Hermione and Draco's voices were low, almost playful, and she seemed to be _giggling._

A grin tilted her lips. At least Hermione seemed to be happy in the middle of the gray months of winter.

Kristen pulled out a long, flesh colored string with what looked like two ears at the ends of it. Harry had given it to her yesterday. Even though they were made for long-distance use, it would be useful in listening at the door.

As she put one end to her ear, she winced. Everything was so loud now.

"You want to tell the prefects to patrol more often," Hermione stated, her tone skeptical.

"Unless you'd like to tell them _why_ you need them to cover for you?" Draco asked with a faint sneer in his voice. Obviously he wasn't happy. "I don't like patrolling by myself thanks, because you're off with Weasley."

Hermione just laughed, hard. "That was first time you called Ron 'Weasley' and not weasel."

Kristen thought that there was a definite tease note in her voice, and that Draco could _not_ be happy.

There was a shifting and creaking of—bed strings?—and soft murmuring. The kind of murmuring that led to hot steamy passion and deep regret. Sometimes, that is, for the regret.

She about jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Whipping around, she yanked the Extendable Ears together and tried to stuff them in her pocket unobtrusively. Needless to say, she failed.

It was Blaise. God, she hadn't even heard him!

"So now you're stooping to listening at doors for hints at the treasure? Not to fear, Blaise the Wonder is here," he remarked dryly.

Kristen didn't bother to tell him that she hadn't been listening for treasure clues as she tugged him into her room.

"Wow, I didn't think that you were this horny today. I haven't been here for five minutes and we're already in the bedroom," he cracked.

"Stuff it," she practically growled as she locked the door.

He raised an eyebrow at her tone. "Looks like lil' miss grumpy needs a pick me up."

"Are you offering one?" she asked, biting her tongue at what she had been about to say.

"Depends on what kind of pick me up you're talking about," he shot her the smoldering look that had worked on so many others; that should have had her on her knees and his pants down.

She didn't, unfortunately. "No I don't think I need a pick-me-up. And I was listening to their conversation because Hermione's been acting odd lately."

And she'd changed the subject effectively too, Blaise thought, grudgingly admiring. It wasn't every day that a girl could resist that look and the hints that he'd been dropping.

She mentally sighed. It was hard enough to work with someone like him—absolutely fucking gorgeous, quick witted and not stupid—without him hitting on her every other sentence.

"No, honestly?" sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Malfoy's been complaining on how he's the only one doing their patrols for two weeks now. Must be because she's spending time with Weasel."

"Obviously," she retorted bitingly, "that's why she hasn't been there. What I want to know is why Malfoy's putting up with the shit and covering for her."

"That's easy too. He wants her to owe _him_ something."

"No, it's more than that. Because that doesn't explain why they've started acting…tolerant of each other."

He made a rough sound and shrugged.

Kristen let it go.

"Whatever. Why did you come find me?" she asked.

Blaise wasn't about to tell her the real reason why—that he had suddenly longed for feeling her next to him, her gentle weight leaning against him, her warmth pressed against his…

He shrugged, struggling not to betray his thoughts. "I dunno." Merlin, soon he would have to go find Greengrass again, close his eyes and pretend it was the delightfully stubborn Ms. Kristen underneath him, not some cheap whore while getting a quick fix. Honestly, he needed to find some spell to hide hard ons, in case anyone did get suspicious. That wouldn't do at all.

She didn't answer, just closed her eyes and laid her head on a pillow.

Blaise idly wondered what was eating at her, but was roughly jerked from his thoughts as she rolled over and leaned her back and head against his right arm.

He glanced at her quizzically, but her eyes were closed again.

Damn her.

It was then when he noticed that small bumps—goosebumps—had erupted along her arms and that through her thin shirt her nipples had hardened into peaks. He bit back the train of thought that would've had his hand on his dick if she wasn't there. Mental cold shower then.

Tentatively, he reached out and experimentally laid his hand on her arm.

Kristen was freezing.

Her eyes opened but he couldn't read anything that they might've revealed. Blaise bent closer to her, and shifted her so that they looked each other in the eye while chest to chest.

"Why're you cold?" he asked.

She shrugged, the movement brushing them together.

"Do you want to keep working on the treasure hunt?" Blaise asked softly.

She shook her head.

He slowly put his arms around her, pulling her tighter against him.

"What's up?" he asked, wondering why she wasn't talking.

"Tired," she answered hoarsely and closed her eyes. Everyone had a horrible opinion of her, and while it normally wouldn't bother her, she didn't understand why when she didn't even talk to half the 7th year. Kristen was thoroughly sick of the dirty looks and ice bitches' attitudes.

Blaise seemed to get it and absently traced shapes on her back with strong fingers, letting her rest in his arms.

Surprisingly, she didn't turn away.

As a result of their close proximity, he could feel every inch of her body pressed against him, and he liked what he felt.

Swallowing thickly, he rasped, "So, cat hair. In a teacher's room. What would that mean?" as an attempt to redirect his attention.

"Well we know Slughorn doesn't have a cat. Is it used in Potions?" Kristen asked, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Not that I've heard of," he answered.

"Then it's not likely then is it?" she teased. "I mean, if you haven't heard of it…the Potions prodigy…"

Blaise poked her sides none too gently, making her jump a foot and curse.

"No need to get snarky there," his voice was still low and amused to her ear. "I mean, I already knew that I was a prodigy, but it's nice that you're letting yourself admit it darling…"

She raised her eyebrow. "Darling?"

"Unless you'd rather me call you cupcake, love."

"Love is good. Darling, if you have to. Cupcake? I think I might pass," Kristen let a grin twist her lips.

"Alright, have it your way, babe," Blaise murmured.

"A new one already?"

"I have to be ready, what if you decide you're getting bored with me honey?"

She made a face. "Can't you do any non-food related ones?"

"Your wish, my command, princess," he resisted the urge to chuckle. Messing with her was entertaining.

Kristen had the sense to shut up before he came up with something really cheesy.

"Now you're speechless at my prowess sweetie," the mirth was evident in his voice and his eyes.

"Speechless at how your corny jokes managed to attract that many girls," she retorted, a half smile softening her words.

Blaise laughed softly. "You know me, I can do anything sugar."

"Mm, over-confident aren't we big boy?"

"Just a little bit, precious."

Kristen turned her head to hide her smile. Why he didn't show this side of him—the warm, funny side—more often, she didn't know. He could probably attract a hell lot more girls too, if she could persuade him of that.

Blaise shifted her so he could stretch his legs and she remembered their awkward position.

"Sorry," she made to get off his lap. "I must be heavy."

His arms didn't let her go. "Babe, I could probably lift you with one arm," he drawled, "You don't eat _anything._"

"It'll be nice to keep you under that presumption," her smile was wry.

He just lifted an eyebrow.

"Shut up," she couldn't suppress a burst of giggles. Blaise looked quite comical really, that way.

"That reminds me, I have to show you 'round properly now," he lifted her and pushed off the bed, steadying her against his chest.

Kristen swallowed thickly as he casually grabbed her arm and led her towards the door. Damn how perfectly sexy he and that Draco Malfoy could be seemingly without even trying.

Hermione and Malfoy were on the couches, arguing over something that McGonagall wanted them to do.

But both of them were grinning.

"See?" Kristen mouthed at Blaise. "Now do you agree?" she whispered.

Malfoy's platinum blonde head turned and he chuckled.

"And what were you two doing all alone in Kristen's bedroom?" he asked.

Blaise smirked. "I'm sure you would love to have been there with a camera, wouldn't you?"

Draco snorted. "Please Zabini, let's stop the ego stroking now. If I wanted a piece of sexy I'd just have to look in the mirror."

Their eyes held only glints of playfulness, none of the nastiness that had enveloped Kristen for the whole week, and she laughed. Behind him, Hermione, who _had_been holding a mirror, dropped it and it shattered on the coffee table.

"I'm sure the mirror agrees," Kristen laughed as Draco whipped around to see the source of the noise.

"_Reparo,"_ Hermione tapped the mirror pieces, failing to stifle her giggles.

Blaise tugged on her hand impatiently. "Nice chatting with y'all, but we have work to do," he opened the door.

"See you when _we_ win the treasure hunt!" Kristen called back and shut the door after them.

"Alright, where to?" she asked brightly.

"I think I'd better show you around the ground floor first…"

Ignoring the icy looks and outright coldness of some of the other girls in the 7th year, Kristen remained next to Blaise the entire afternoon.

The experience was surprisingly fun, as he'd ignored the rest of the school and was actually nice to be around.

She hadn't been expecting that.

Maybe Blaise could be a good friend after all. But…every survival instinct told her than guys didn't do friendship. They just wanted sex.

Blaise was finally taking her to the 7th floor, where Astronomy lessons were held. By now, it was close to dinnertime when they stopped in the huge classroom.

Tentatively, she pulled herself onto a brick ledge so that she knelt next to the telescopes. Behind her, Blaise stood; ready to catch her if she fell. Kristen didn't notice as she craned her neck to look at the lake on the other side.

"It's beautiful up here," she hopped off the ledge. Blaise mentally breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't at risk of falling off anytime soon.

"Too bad I'm not taking Astronomy. How would you guys take exams?" she asked.

"Very. Late," he murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets. This was one thing he hadn't counted on seeing; the wide-eyed innocence. Somehow, knowing that she wasn't as tough as her exterior would have people believe…it appealed to him. A lot.

"Do you want to head down for dinner now?" he asked.

"Yeah alright," she took one last look at the navy sky and followed him out the door.

--

**Bit more interaction for you guys (if anyone is reading this fic…)**

**Review Reply:**

**Stupid-fritz: Thanks! I'm going to try and focus on Hermione/Draco a lot too. The prize is money (it's in the previous chapters somewhere) but oh-ho-ho for the sex scene (yes, there will be one) you'll have to waiiiit. : D**_adind him, Hermione, who Kristen for the whole week, and she laughed. "en head to like the boy'with Ap_


	11. See How Far We've Come

He could make her so damn angry sometimes. He could make her so _happy_. He could make her stop and look at him, wonder why he seemed to care. Blaise, that is, bloody hell Merlin have mercy on her.

He was also dating the delightful Ms. Daphne Greengrass.

Please note sarcasm.

Kristen bolted out of Charms as soon as the bell rang, signaling release from their final class of the day. Only a few classes earlier had Draco Malfoy of all people caught up with her to tell her that Blaise was now _occupied,_ and had been for two weeks. Kristen suspected that he had mostly wanted to catch Hermione's presence though, that sly dog. She'd played it cool, asked who the Greengrass girl was, brushed it off.

But the news left her in a mélange of emotions, worsened by the fact that she kept seeing Blaise gazing her way, that she hadn't even known till today. She felt like snapping, _what the hell are you doing looking at me? Shouldn't you be checking out your girlfriend?_ Speaking of Greengrass, she'd been sitting in his damn lap for god's sake; why was Blaise not paying her any attention?

Bitterly, she ceded victory to him for being able to get to her like this as she raced up the corridors, into the Head Dormitories, dumped her bag on the floor and was out again in a few minutes. Kristen jumped down a few staircases, panting slightly while she slid on the slick flooring of the Great Hall and pushed open the doors to leap down the steps and onto the brightly sun-illuminated grassy lawn.

She hit the ground and kept running. Only when she had reached the lakeshore and leaned to rest on a tree did she stop, and panting, she slid down. Her eyes shut, and Blaise's face swam into her view…swearing, she opened them again and sighed.

--

_Blaise:_ I was watching Kristen the whole day in the few classes we had together. I don't know why. Malfoy had let me know that he'd told her that I was dating Daphne; maybe I was looking for her reaction. I couldn't really see one from her though, she has such a poker face and that annoys me to no end that I can't read her. But in Charms, when the bell rang, bloody hell she ran as fast as she could to get out. Merlin…what do I do now? Do I look for her?

Daphne is still clutching my arm, making eyes at me. I don't pay her any attention. She won't know the difference, later—she thinks I like to play hard to get. I do. Just not with her. She's not even a good lay, Merlin's pants. I smile blandly at her, and say, "I have something to do, it's important. See you later," and without bothering to hear what she says, I shake her off and head down a random corridor.

Something makes me look out the huge windows, and I see someone running like mad. I look away then look back, because they look so damn familiar…

Merlin, its Kristen, running on the grounds towards the lake. What the hell?

I crash through the nearest exit and head towards her.

--

_Kristen:_ She leaned back against the tree, and tried to forget about the stupid boy. He was just a guy, he wants to get laid, what should she care? Yeah, that's the best attitude. Just forget about the damn man.

But she jumped half a foot when he popped up in front of her.

"Where the hell did you come from?" she yelped, crossing her legs instinctively.

He blinked at her. "From the castle, 'course," he took the liberty of squatting down next to her, balancing on his feet.

"Why're you here?" she asked, determinedly not looking at him. She concentrated on the lake, where a tentacle could be seen, rippling the clear navy water.

Blaise was slightly injured by the way she was treating him. It was as if the progress they'd made in the last few weeks had been completely erased, and they were back to exchanging barbs. He turned his head to eye her, noting, rather unhappily, that she was turned away from him, her posture stiff.

"I saw you. I wanted to know why you were running," he dropped the hint and waited for her reaction expectantly.

"Okay." She didn't even budge, or even move to explain.

Why are you being like this? Blaise longed to asked, but he stopped himself, because it was more likely that she would snap at him than answer.

"If you want to work on a treasure hunt, you know where to find my treasure," he attempted a corny pick up line in the hopes that she would respond.

She didn't.

"You're the yin to my yang," he tried again, inwardly wincing at the stupidity of the line. How was he, Blaise Zabini, reduced to this sort of thing? It had to be a testament to how much he valued her, as a friend or…

Finally, she turned to him, eyes slanted with irritation. "Blaise, _shut up,_" she growled.

"Not until you tell me why you're so irritated this wonderful day," he purposely made his voice sing-song, to rile her up more.

"_Blaise fucking Zabini_, you'd better shut up before I—"

"Before you what, sugar-pie? That sounds more promising than threaten—ow!" she'd kneed him in the stomach, causing him to lose his shaky balance.

Unfortunately for her, his stomach was rock hard and he recovered quickly, pulling her down with him. She landed on top of him, chest to chest.

He could see the iris of her eyes from this close to her, if he tried, because her eyes were so dark they looked like they were one big iris. And he was rambling to himself now. As she made to get up, he snaked his arm around her back, and flipped their positions so that he pinned her to the ground, and stole her wand. She didn't seem to notice that her wand was gone—he was such a crook.

"Want to tell me why you're acting like a pregnant woman without ice cream?" he would have to tread more carefully now, in case her anger flared.

"Want to tell me why you're such a fucktard?" she spat, pushing at him. He didn't budge.

"I'm Slytherin, darling, it comes with the package," he smirked. "Speaking of packages..."

"Shut up Blaise," she growled. "Do you know your girlfriend came up and threatened me, because we were hanging 'round each other?"

"And why would you be bothered by that? You know that you outclass her any day, take that however you want," she noticed his smirk was wiped off his face.

"Want to tell me why you're dating her then, if I outclass her so much?" she asked sarcastically. "Unless it's the amazing sex?"

Blaise bit back his retort—that he had no idea how to act around Kristen, no idea how to win her.

"I don't know about amazing sex, you might be better than her. Care to let me find out?"

"You have a _girlfriend_ now Zabini, stop hitting on me!"

"Do you really think that I care about her, enough to stop myself cheating on her?"

She glared even harder at him. "Now I really know you don't have morals. You don't even seem to like her, but you're going out with her. She's probably desperately in love with you or something, and when you cheat or do some other horrendous thing I know you'll do, she'll be devastated."

"Why do you care? Have some experience with that yourself?"

"Blaise, _stop_. Let me up, for fuck's sake," she pushed at him again. "Someone will see."

"I don't care."

"What do I have to say to make you let me up?"

"'Blaise Zabini is a dark, delicious, tasty, sexy as hell man, he makes me hot so I want to suck his cock and I want him to bang me like a screen door', and you'll have to mean it and do it," he grinned wickedly.

She finally remembered that, hell, she was a _witch_, and felt for her wand. Which wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" he asked, giving her the smile that said 'I know something that you don't know'.

"Give it back," she growled. "Give it back or I'll _slap you I swear to god I will!"_

"Nope."

She struggled to pull her arm out from under him to do exactly what she'd threatened but his full weight was on top of her and she couldn't.

He smirked down at her.

An hour later proved that he was serious and not going to budge.

Resignedly, her fingers traveled down his torso to search for the fastening to his pants, with a sense of not quite believing.

Blaise stiffened, grabbed her hands and asked, "What're you doing?"

"Taking your pants off, dumbass. I can't very well give you a blowjob when you have your pants on."

"Did you really think I was going to make you suck me off?" his voice was low, shocked, a little bit hurt, but surprisingly tender.

She sighed frustratedly, and blew out her breath. "I don't know Blaise, I'm so damn _confused_, tired and I can't think straight right now."

"All I want to know is why you were running out of the school and why you were acting so pissy."

"It's nothing," she muttered. "Really."

"Tell me."

"No! It's stupid, seriously."

"Tell me!"

"Alright! It's because you're dating Greengrass alright? You can do so much better, I don't know why you're with her," she avoided his gaze.

"Really, that's what was bothering you?"

"Mostly because she and some other Slytherins kept cornering me for no damn reason," she growled, and attempted to push him off her again.

He still didn't move. "Who?"

"I thought you said you would let me up!"

"I will, after you answer my questions. Who?"

"I dunno, didn't recognize them. They're not in my classes."

Blaise rolled off of her and pulled her up and next to him to steady her, handing her wand back in the same movement.

Kristen took it and swept it the length of her body, seeing the dirt and grass disappear as if vacuumed up.

"I'll force them to stop, love, if you want me to," he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Its fine Blaise," she stretched. "We'd better get back to the school."

"Were you really going to give me a whack job?" he asked as they started up the grass.

"Blaise, shut up!"

--

"I can't do this stupid Potions essay," Kristen moaned, throwing the textbook aside. She and Blaise had elected to finish as much of their enormous pile of homework before dinner as they could.

"It's so easy, how did you not?" Blaise smirked; rubbing that in her face as he practiced Disillusionment spells. He kept flickering in and out of sight, giving her a headache, so she didn't try to watch.

"Shut up. Want to help, or are you just going to gloat?" he was gone again, so she definetly was surprised when arms crossed her stomach and she felt a warm chest against her back.

"Would you at least give some warning before you do that?" Kristen muttered, reaching for the book again.

"Just look up Chapter Eleven and rewrite it to show why you prefer unicorn hair or moonstone," she heard his voice sound next to her ear.

"Okay. Stupid Slughorn, writing a whole paragraph just to ask that," Kristen grumbled, grabbing her quill to start writing.

Blaise watched her; surprised that he felt the need to help her, to talk to her, to even just hang round her. The semi-flirtatious vibe he was getting didn't hurt either, but he shocked himself by reading into what she'd said about Daphne: that he was too good for the girl, and he shouldn't be dating her. What did that say, and what did it mean if he had been talking to her the entire afternoon, and _wanted_ to talk to her for even longer?

She turned around and met his eyes staring at her, having used the counter charm.

"What?" Kristen asked.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Mmk," she answered. "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner. What do you say we skip it and snack on each other instead?" he flickered back out of focus.

"Unless you come in mango I think I'll pass," Kristen murmured, eyes trained on the book. "Dinner sounds godly though."

"Want to go down to the kitchens with me?"

Setting down the quill and ink carefully on her table, she got up. "Yeah. Where are you?" she gingerly headed over to the door.

Apparently Blaise was there, because she knocked him over and tripped on his leg.

"Jesus, tell me where you are next time," she grumbled, making way to push herself off of him. "We seem to be spending a lot of time on top of each other," she muttered.

His sudden intake of breath didn't signal well though, and he hissed.

"What I do?" she asked at once, afraid now that she was standing to sit back down.

"I'm okay. That was close though," his voice was now above her.

"Can you take that charm off? And what's that supposed—_oh,"_ Kristen blushed a little bit.

He reappeared, hair disheveled sexily and readjusting his robes. "Yeah, a little further south and I would've been in trouble," he answered easily.

"Sorry," she gave him a half-smile and opened the door.

When they reached the kitchens though, and entered, they got surprised themselves. Guess who were there—yep, Hermione and Draco Malfoy!

"'Ello, didn't expect to see you two here," Kristen grinned wickedly, having caught the two of them by surprise and in a rather compromising position: Hermione seemed to be _laughing_ with Draco, hand on his arm?

Since when had their relationship progressed to that level? Kristen had already known that they were friends, and probably more, but hadn't been able to catch them in anything. Till today.

Several things happened: Hermione flushed, scooting backwards quickly, Draco whipped around and shot her a death glare, Blaise smirked and his arm was around her waist, pressing her forward.

House elves swarmed them, squeaking madly.

"Didn't feel like braving the crowds?" Blaise asked, nodding at the ceiling.

Kristen was trying to tell the house-elf that kept pulling on her arm that they didn't need too much, and were just going to eat something really quickly with Hermione and Draco, and the newcomers were pushed to sit next to the other two.

"Yeah," Draco answered, with a look at Blaise. It was the kind of look that asked, 'what the hell are you playing at?' and jerked his head ever-so-slightly at Kristen.

Said girl and Hermione was digging into soup that the house-elves eagerly placed before them, and telling the enthusiastic elves that they really didn't need that many things, alarmed at the uninhibited cheerfulness.

Blaise scowled at the fairer-haired boy seated in front of him, mouthing, 'screw off'.

Draco smirked, asking very quietly, 'What about Greengrass?'

"What about Hermione—and Weasley?" Blaise threw back, just as quietly.

Hermione turned at the sound of her name, with a questioning glance at the both of them. Kristen followed her lead, smirk toying with her lips.

"Heard my name?" Hermione asked, scooting back to her original position next to Draco. Kristen just continued eating her soup, watching the two Heads intently.

"Malfoy was just telling me about how you two have been working on the Christmas ball, and the Halloween decorations, and how you've been doing most of the work," Blaise answered smoothly, without missing a beat.

Draco glared at Blaise, who pointedly began cutting up his steak. He and Kristen wore identical smirks, as Hermione launched into full details about the two celebrations, and teasingly relayed how Draco was seriously lacking in help.

"I swear one of these days Zabini," Draco growled, Hermione's prattling on providing a cover so the two girls wouldn't hear.

Blaise's smirk widened and he snaked his arm around Kristen's shoulders casually, electing a roll of her eyes and raising of Hermione's eyebrows.

Their makeshift dinner ended quickly, Kristen, after sensing that Draco wanted to murderise Blaise, quickly escaped with Hermione. Blaise hadn't been exactly ecstatic about that, muttering that when he caught up to her, she was _so_ dead.

"What the hell was that Zabini?" Draco growled furiously as he and Blaise exited the kitchen and entered an empty corridor.

Blaise shrugged. "I was having fun, and I wanted to know what you two are getting at," he answered easily. "I couldn't resist baiting you; you should've seen the look on your face."

"Quit it, damn bastard," Draco snarled, "I actually want to be on Hermione's good side."

"Since when are you on first-name basis with her?"

"Since you and Kristen started getting too friendly 'round each other," Draco sneered. "What would Daphne think?"

Suddenly, Blaise's eyes blazed cold fire. "Shut the fuck up Malfoy, I can hang round whoever I want to without having to put them past her first."

"Ooh touchy aren't we? I bet you don't even know what Daphne threatened to do to your lovely Kristen, that's how much she trusts you, how much she _values_ you as a _friend_," Draco, having gotten the reaction he'd wanted from Blaise kept at it. "How Daphne's threatened to have her kicked out of Hogwarts and deported, _after_ her Slytherin friends finish with her first. That wouldn't be too much of a shame, seeing as she's obviously been passed around by all the Hogwarts men, from one bed to another."

Blaise's eyes widened, slitted in fury and he punched Draco straight in his pale, pointed face. "You don't deserve to talk about her," he hissed. "Thanks for telling me about Greengrass, _Malfoy._ I might not even feel the need to write to your father about Granger then."

"There's nothing you could write to him about!" Malfoy was bent double, clutching his face and nose, gingerly feeling for broken bones.

"We'll see, _damn bastard,_" Blaise sneered, and turning on his heel, walked away.

--

Kristen was propped up against her bed's headboard, and, having finished her Potions essay, was reading when Blaise barged in, slamming the door behind him.

"What happened?" Kristen asked, alarmed at the feeling of fury she was getting from him—and dread she could feel welling up inside her.

"Why didn't you tell me Daphne was threatening to have you thrown out of the country?" Blaise asked eyes cold and full of rage.

"You don't need to worry about me, that's why," she muttered, getting off the bed to stand in front of him. "What the hell happened?"

"Draco's currently nursing a broken nose, after he got angry at me dropping hints about Hermione and started talking shit about yo—_that's not the point!_ Why didn't you tell me that she was _doing_ that? We're supposed to be friends!"

"You're dating her! Would you have believed me? I'm _just a friend!_" their voices were raising; she was advancing, forcing him to back into the wall. "Would you have done anything, if I'd told you?"

"I would've broken up with her, for starters dammit!"

"Why? I'm just a friend Blaise!" her voice was taking on heavy sarcasm that always appeared when she was angry. "Isn't that what Malfoy keeps saying about he and Hermione, what _we_ keep saying about each other? So if that's right, you would value your girlfriend above me!"

They were breathing heavily now, him pressed up against the wall and her still in front of him. Blaise, with one quick movement, reversed them so that she was the one against the wall, and he was the one in front of her.

He rested his arms on either side of her head.

"I might, if it was a girl I actually cared about," he growled, "You mean more to me than she does."

Kristen laughed bitterly. "That's funny, seeing how I'm just a friend."

"Would you shut up about that? I've already had a fucking row with Malfoy about it!"

"No, you had a row about Malfoy and Hermione being retards together, not about us just being friends—"

"You want to know why I punched him? Cause he said you were a whore, just to piss me off even more, just because I took a crack at him and Hermione. That's why we're not talking."

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

Blaise lowered his head slightly, and sighed. "Should I have said that?"

"I thought he was your friend?" she asked softly.

_Yeah, but you're better than he ever was,_ Blaise wanted to say. Instead, he responded: "Not when he's talking shit about people I care about."

_Blaise cares about me?_

Kristen couldn't say anything, but was so happy—Blaise, the extremely hard to get through to guy, cared about her and punched his friend because of some trash talk. What did that say?

"Thanks," she murmured, leaning forward to give him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, dismissively. "Darling, I don't quite want to go back to the Slytherin dormitories tonight—she'll be there. Could I…"

She nodded, reading between the lines. "Sleep with me tonight?"

Blaise smirked. "I'll refrain from making what you would call a crass joke."

"Yeah, love you all the more for it," she muttered sarcastically, but with a smile.

--

**Whooaaa. Super long chapter. Like?**

**Review Reply: **

**stupidfritz: thank you, I think I'll be doing that now. But I want to finish up my other fics, so this one will sort of be the one I update when I hit a wall on creativity!**


	12. Hot Damn

When the sky began to lighten slightly, she woke up on top of Blaise, and blearily wondered what the hell was going on. Then she remembered that she'd let him sleep in her room—but hadn't he transfigured the chair?

Then she realized that they were on the floor.

Blaise opened his eyes and found her head on his chest, and chuckled.

"Seems like you want to be on top even when you're asleep," he quirked a smile.

"How did we end up like this?" she asked, rolling off of him, voice husky.

"We rolled off our beds, obviously," he accepted her hand and she yanked him up.

Kristen yawned widely.

Blaise noticed. "Tired?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she muttered, flopping down on her bed and rolling over onto her stomach, head settled on her arms that served as a pillow.

He blinked, settling in next to her. "So, are you ready for the match tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm not scared of Ravenclaw," she turned her head to look at him, half of her smile quirking up.

"You should be," he growled playfully. "Because they can do…this!" he started tickling her stomach and she instantly hunched over, giggling.

"Blaise!" she gasped, trying to shove him aside. "If—you aren't—careful—I'll—push—you off—bed—"

"Try baby," he grinned wickedly.

She was laughing too hard to do anything. "St—stop," she got out between giggles, and suddenly rammed against him.

True enough, he crashed out of the bed. Kristen hugged her pillow protectively and peered over the edge to see if he was alright.

"So you weren't lying when you said you could," he grunted, hauling himself upright again.

She smirked.

Blaise pouted.

"Aw, did widdle Blaisey get hurt? Poor baby," she stuck out her lower lip.

"Aww, aren't you cute," he mock-sneered, before flashing a hand out and dragging her off the bed with him.

She laughed, whacking him with her pillow lightly. Blaise stole it and threw it across the room, and she gave up and remained on the floor, panting.

He lay back and turned his face towards her, unexpectedly meeting her eyes.

Neither of them could bring themselves to break the contact.

"Blaise?" she asked softly.

He had to work so damn hard not to close the distance and kiss her.

"Yeah?" he answered, just as quietly.

She struggled to find something to say. "Are you going to break it off with Daphne?"

"Yeah," he answered, still that quiet. "After Malfoy so kindly told me what she's been doing."

She blew out a breath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she offered with her crooked smile.

"It's fine, darling," he gave her a smile of his own. "Now I can call you pet names right?"

"If you want," she chuckled and edged closer to him to give him a hug.

Neither of them wanted to break the contact, so she murmured, "Don't be angry if I fall asleep."

_How could I ever be angry at you?_ Blaise wanted to ask, playfully. She shifted though, and moved so that she used his stomach as a pillow.

"Your stomach's too hard to be a pillow," she grumbled, but she still didn't move as her eyes closed.

He smirked. "Should I say sorry that I have to be so sexy?"

"I didn't even know you worked out," she muttered. "I thought you spent all your time making lame pick up lines."

"Oh yeah baby, that one _really_ hurt," he snorted, "I'll have you know that abs like this don't come that easy."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You've never seen a quality six pack before have you?" he accused.

"Yeah, you're right, I haven't," she muttered sarcastically. "So why don't you enlighten me?"

He scoffed, but he was panicking and back pedaling fast. "Nice try, but I don't flash for free love."

"Scared big boy?" she taunted, rising off his stomach to look him in the eye.

"'Course not. If I did though, you'd have to make it worth my while."

She blinked. "I don't have anything worth looking at, sorry."

"Come on, have you looked in the damn mirror? From what I've seen you have _a lot_ worth looking at," the heat in his eyes was practically scorching her.

"And what have _you_ seen?"

Blaise chuckled, buying himself some time. "I'm a red-blooded male darling. Just because you haven't caught me doesn't mean I don't look."

"Alright fine, I'll take off my shirt if you take yours off first," she checked the time, and her eyes widened. It was already almost breakfast! They had spent so much time talking.

"You're so desperate to see me shirtless you're willing to take your own shirt off?" he smirked. "Sure you can handle it?" he asked, sitting up.

Kristen looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I can handle whatever you dish out _darling_."

In response, he reached and pulled his shirt off in one movement.

Kristen stifled the urge to widen her eyes. Holy shit- Blaise wasn't kidding when he said quality.

His skin had the sort of golden glow any girl would kill for, six pack was nicely defined, he had _such broad shoulders, how didn't she notice this before _and his arms only complimenting his chest and there wasn't anything that was overly built.

He stopped breathing when he saw the stark, distinctly female approval in her eyes.

"Your turn love," he drawled after regaining his breath.

She finally looked up to meet his eyes, corners of her mouth turning up in a half-grin.

Her fingers were feeling for the edges of her shirt—so damn slowly, because she was _such __a tease_—when the door slammed open.

Blaise cursed and dove behind her bed, while she blinked and didn't move. He was practically growling, vowing to _murder_ whoever had barged in.

It was Hermione.

And she was in tears.

"What happened?" Kristen asked immediately, on her feet and at the girl's side.

"I don't know why he _affects_ me so much!" Hermione sobbed. "I shouldn't _care_ for Merlin's sake!"

"Draco? What he do," Kristen responded automatically.

"Yelled at me just because I was late to patrol yesterday, because I was with Ron," Hermione wiped her eyes. "I mean, not just yelled, screamed at me. I don't—I felt so horrible—" she collapsed into fresh sobs.

"Hey, it's ok," Kristen tried to soothe her. "Hold on, I'll make some tea," she slipped out of the room and to the kitchen, where she muttered _Muffliato_ on Draco's door.

Blaise reappeared with his shirt on and almost gave Hermione a heart attack. "Screw that bastard," he growled. "If he wants to be so damn touchy, ignore him," he muttered, sitting Hermione down on Kristen's bed.

Normally, Hermione would have connected the clues and asked him what the hell he was doing in Kristen's room, but today she didn't.

Kristen reappeared with a mug of steaming peppermint tea. "Fuck him," she told Hermione, "He can get on his knees and beg for forgiveness later."

The teary eyed girl accepted the tea and cupped the mug with both of her hands, amused that both of the two had said almost the exact same thing.

"Aren't you Draco's best friend?" Hermione asked Blaise, hiccupping slightly. "Why're you—?"

Blaise blinked. "Me and Malfoy have a complicated friendship. As in, I don't tolerate him when he's acting like a complete douchebag."

A corner of Kristen's mouth turned up. "Hermione, do you need to talk to him for Head duties anytime soon?"

"Yes, tonight. I don't know how I'm supposed to face him," more tears slid down her face.

"Here, write down whatever you need to say and I'll tell him for you," Kristen offered. "And it won't do to let him see you crying at breakfast, won't it? I'll take you down to the kitchens and get Ron."

Hermione burst into more tears at this. "I can't write it down, it's about the treasure hunt," she wailed. "I think I'm doomed to talk to him!"

Alarmed, Kristen shot a look at Blaise. He shrugged and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You still owe me."

She smirked, and led Hermione out of the room.

After leaving the recovering girl in the kitchen, Kristen set off to look for Ron at breakfast. She entered the Hall, absently noticing Blaise already seated at the Slytherin table and made for the Gryffindor one.

"Ron!" she slid into the end seat.

"Where's 'Mione?" he asked at once.

"In the kitchens. She's upset—so I reckon you need some alone time," Kristen tactfully worded the phrase so Harry wouldn't try and tag along. Ron jumped up and sprinted out of the Hall.

"What happened?" Harry asked, lowering his voice so that the rest of the table wouldn't hear.

Kristen sighed. "I don't know. I think it's got something to do with Malfoy though."

"Malfoy! I'll _kill_ that fucking wanker—"

"Harry, relax. I think Hermione and Malfoy are actually cooperating rather easily now, so I don't know what happened."

He sighed. "Okay, I'll ask her later. Oh yeah, remember there's a Quidditch practice tonight at seven."

"Alright."

That day passed so slowly.

--

That night, Harry called an end to practice early. They'd worked quite well with each other, as close a team as it could get, and their formations and moves were accomplished with practiced ease. And Ginny had ended up in the hospital wing after someone jinxed her while in the air, so Harry ended the practice and rushed to the wing.

Kristen hit the showers and walked out of the locker room gingerly—a Bludger had slammed into her thigh— only to run into Blaise.

"Hey," she greeted him as they walked back to the castle.

"Hey baby," he smirked as her eyes narrowed. "What do you say we make the bedsprings sing?"

She bit back a sigh. "Not tonight."

He chuckled. "Remember what you owe me."

Kristen's mouth turned up in a wry grin. "What if I don't want to take my shirt off?"

He gaped at her as they entered the Hall. "What—damn, seriously?"

She laughed. "Aww you're so disappointed."

"For real?"

"I'll honor whatever I've said," she muttered as they went up a few staircases and back to the Heads' common room.

Blaise lightly pushed her onto the couch. "Okay. You want to work on the treasure hunt?"

She blinked at the change of subject; she had been expecting him to push her to take off her shirt now. "Alright. Cat hair?"

"In Slughorn's, the Potions master's room. Where he teaches—what?" Blaise stopped when she sat up.

"Isn't McGonagall an Animagus?"

"Yeah, she can turn into—_a cat,_" Blaise's eyes widened.

Kristen groaned. "Oh come on. I don't want to go looking for McGonagall again with my leg fucked up."

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"Bloody Bludger," she murmured, lying back on the couch so that Blaise was sitting next to her feet and the arm served as a head rest.

"Where?"

"Why d'you want to know?" she asked.

He grinned wickedly, and without answering, placed his hand on her right calf. "Because," he muttered. "Here?" he asked, applying pressure and going up her leg slowly. "Here? Here? Here? Baby you nervous yet?" Blaise asked again when his hand passed her knee.

She scoffed, masking the fact that she was practically hyperventilating and shut her eyes to act nonchalant. His hand was big and warm, and she could feel the strength in his fingers as he gently flexed them against her leg. Jesus, Blaise would be the death of her.

"It's not anywhere higher than here, is it?" he asked, having come to where her thigh connected with her body.

"Nope."

"Damn. I'll just have to keep looking," he smirked, and started on her left leg. Oh god. His hand slowly slid up her leg. When he passed her knee, the pressure he was applying through his fingertips lessened slightly and he went more slowly, knowing that he had to be close to the bruise.

She tensed when his hand drew near, and her eyes flew open when he gently probed her upper left thigh, flinching.

"Found it," Blaise muttered. "It's too bad you wouldn't let me see it, being that close to..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Who made you a Medi-witch?" she asked, ignoring what he said and gasping when he poked the bruise a little harder.

"You have a wand too, love, and I'm pretty sure you have common sense as well. Why're you letting it heal on its own?"

"Because I always do, and I don't know how to get rid of it," she growled softly. He was on top of her now, weight supported by his arms, they were staring each other in the eye, separated only by a foot of air.

Somebody barged in and Blaise swore: _bloody hell twice in one day?_ They'd better have one hell of a reason.

It was Draco. And he was furious.

He was striding over to his room when he stopped, noticing the two of them at last.

He sneered. "If you two are going to shag, at least do it in her room, not on the fucking common room couch."

Neither of them moved.

Blaise growled, "Who are you to stop us? I'd pay to see you try."

"Watch it Zabini, I'm not in a good mood right now."

"Oh ha-ha, when are you ever in a good mood Malfoy?" Kristen asked, her head turning to shoot him a look full of disdain.

"When I don't have to see your filthy ass about to get it on with Zabini," Draco shot back, and Blaise launched himself off the couch and tackled Malfoy, punching every bit of the slighter male he could get his hands on.

Kristen's eyes widened, scrambling off the couch to try and pull the two of them—now rolling around on the floor—apart.

"Blaise! Malfoy!" she lost her patience and dove into the fray, kicking Draco off of Blaise and the three of them stopped, panting.

Malfoy's eyes glinted maliciously as Kristen pulled Blaise up. "Oh I see how everything is now…What would Daphne say, Zabini?"

Blaise made to head over to Malfoy, but Kristen tugged on his arm, murmuring something too quiet for Draco to hear. He was surprised, when something—almost _jealousy, what the hell, _Malfoys didn't _get_ jealous—enveloped him.

Kristen pressed herself forward against Blaise for a second, said something else, and Zabini left the area and stalked into her room, not bothering to look at Draco.

Malfoy sat up as Kristen advanced on him.

"That was uncalled for _Draco_," she said with lethal softness, eyes meeting his own and full of cold fury.

"Like you're one to talk, don't you know he's got a girlfriend?"

She sneered at him and he was shocked to see that she had a damn good sneer, shocked that she could throw his own weapons straight back in his face. "And you will never understand anything. Wasn't reducing Hermione to tears today good enough for you?"

Draco looked up, stunned. "What d'you—"

"Oh come on. She told us that you were screaming at her. Believe me, I was surprised. It's not every day that you figure out that a pureblood Malfoy is in love with Hermione Granger, who's got 100% pure _Muggle_ blood." Her facial expression was a mirror of his disdain-filled smirk. No wonder Blaise was completely obsessed with her; she wasn't like the other Gryffindors at all.

"I'm not—"

"Good one. Maybe if you tell yourself that often enough it'll come true," she sneered again. "What's between me and Blaise is our own business unless we decide otherwise. Get the fuck out of my face and concentrate on not wrecking your own life."

With that, she turned and disappeared into her own room, leaving Draco stunned.

--

Blaise was seething, seated on her bed when she walked in.

"What'd you say to him?" he asked, trying to control his anger.

She shook her head. "Nothing really. Just tried to intimidate him a bit," she sat next to him, and without warning, lay back so that her mid-back was pressing into his lap.

"Does that bother you?" she asked, watching him.

He bit back a strangled yelp as she shifted, her warmth intoxicating and almost making him forget his bad mood. "No," he breathed.

"Are you pissed?" Kristen asked, "About Malfoy, I mean."

"'Course," he muttered. "I'm worried—what did he say to you?"

"Said, 'don't you know he's got a girlfriend', and then I told him some things about Hermione and that shut him up," she murmured, and looked up. "But I thought you broke up with—?" she asked, slightly hurt and confused.

He sighed, and eased his arm underneath her back and lifted her up so that he could kiss her if he wanted to, they were that close. It didn't help that she was sitting in his lap, and he struggled _not_ to get a boner. "I did. It didn't go too well either. She started crying and got fucking hysterical and started accusing me of cheating and shit; your name got dragged into it and I just left. I guess Draco didn't get the memo."

She rested her head against his chest. "So you've had a rough day."

"A little bit." Blaise was stifling the urge to rip off all of their clothes and simply shag her, because _damn,_ if she wasn't flirting then he didn't know what flirting was.

"Want me to cheer you up?"

Oh Merlin, that if anything sent a rush of hot blood straight down to his crotch, those seductive words in such a low tone of voice.

"What—?"

"I know what I owe you," she murmured. "I didn't think that would get you so…excited, though," she deliberately turned so that she straddled him.

Holy shit. "Darling, it's probably more due to hormones than you, though you're certainly not making this easier," he ground out.

She got off of his lap with a hidden grin, leaving him both disappointed and relieved.

"Really?" she asked and smiled a Cheshire cat smile, and her fingers reached down to the hem of her shirt.

"You are such a tease love," he growled.

"Sorry, I can't help it," Kristen took off her tie and shrugged off the outer cloak. Now she only had the shirt and pants on. Her fingers slowly went down the white shirt, undoing the buttons even more slowly, her eyes locked on Blaise's, which were following her fingers' path.

When she finally unbuttoned the last button, she still didn't take the shirt off.

"Would it be sadistic to say that I want you to beg for it?" she murmured.

"Yeah, yeah it would be," Blaise whispered back, another wave of heat that went straight to his crotch.

Kristen had a gleam in her eye and she shrugged her shirt off, leaving her with only a bra on.

Blaise almost had a heart attack. Not because he hadn't seen any girl in only their lingerie before, but because this was _Kristen._ _Holy shit is this real, holy shit, shit shit shit, she TOOK her shirt off—!_

She watched his reaction, which consisted of his eyes widening and not much else.

"You know, I think you should take yours off too. I mean, I only got to see your 'quality six pack' for a few seconds before Hermione came in," she purred.

He blinked and took off his outer robe and sweater.

Kristen moved closer and undid his tie for him, noticing that his eyes kept scanning her and his hands dropped, and she would have squirmed if he wasn't there.

Then she cocked her head at him to ask permission, and when he nodded, started unbuttoning his shirt.

He could barely breathe with her so close to him, and fucking _shirtless._ They hadn't even snogged yet for Merlin's sake, but gods, with her in only her dark red bra he desperately wanted to kiss her. Not even because of his raging hard on, but because she looked so damn delicious—she had a perfect set of breasts, the red fabric looking so sexy against her pale skin.

And she was unbuttoning his shirt. Kristen's fingers lightly trailed against his torso, now almost at the last buttons and she was so close to touching his dick that he held his breath.

She looked up at him, a wicked smile tugging at the edges of her lips and she simply pulled his shirt off.

Kristen knew he was turned on and she moved so she was again sitting in his lap. "So…what do you think?" she asked, leaning forward so that they were inches from touching chest to chest. "Good enough for you?"

"I really need to take a cold shower right about now, if that's what you mean," he managed not to groan as she shifted in his lap.

"Sorry," she murmured, not really sounding sorry at all.

He had to exert copious amounts of self-control not to push her down onto her bed, ravish her mouth and fuck her till tomorrow morning.

Because that would ruin everything.

"I think that you are one sexy—_tease!_" he gasped when she deliberately ground against him.

She smirked. "You know what would be funny? If we were actually about to shag and then I walked out on you."

"I would fucking die," Blaise growled. "I can't even think right now, so I hate to imagine _that_ scenario."

Kristen climbed off him and simply leaned against his right shoulder. "Don't you think you should take care of that problem?" she asked, eyes closed.

"Yeah. I do. Are you volunteering?" he asked.

"Maybe next time," she murmured, smiling wickedly. "Even though it's my fault you have a problem in the first place."

"You totally owe me, you tease."

She opened her eyes. "Have you noticed that you hardly call me Kristen? It's always 'love, darling, babe' or something."

"Do you not like that?"

"I'm just commenting," she murmured.

Blaise sighed. "I better get going. You've got the Quidditch tomorrow, and I've got a problem, courtesy of you. 'Night, love," he pulled his shirt on, and grabbing his clothes, left.

Kristen couldn't decide if she was disappointed or relieved.

--

Yet, she woke up in the middle of the night. A strange glow was emitting from next to her, and she looked and nearly jumped a foot, sitting up fast. It looked like some kind of ghostly jaguar, and it advanced.

Kristen couldn't move as it leaped onto her bed, and they were now face to face as its jaw opened. She noticed the teeth especially.

"Kristen, love, help me…" she heard Blaise's voice and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she understood.

The jaguar was his Patronus.

And he was in trouble.

The Patronus faded and she pulled on a tank top and jeans quickly, only pausing to cast a Disillusionment charm on herself as she ran out of the Head rooms.

Kristen realized with astounding clarity that she was _scared._ She was afraid to find Blaise and see what had happened. But even more, she was scared because something had _happened_ to him. What the hell did that mean?

She didn't bother thinking about it as she raced towards the dungeons, the first likely place she had thought of. Ten minutes later, sliding a little on the slippery slate floor, she kept checking each of the corridors, now going as quietly as possible. It was darker in the dungeons, with fewer torches, so she muttered, _Lumos,_ and was shocked to see a body at the end of the hall.

Kristen found herself kneeling next to them in a matter of seconds, and numbly saw through the blood and bruises, that it was Blaise.

Kristen gasped and he lifted his head off the floor, rasping, "Kristen?"

She remembered that she was invisible, and muttered the counter Charm. His eyes showed his recognition.

"Blaise, what the hell happened?"

"Whole lot…attacked," he struggled to push himself off the floor, gasping at the pain and fell forward again and she grabbed him. "Fuck, baby," he whimpered when she touched a spot that obviously hurt, and she pulled backwards.

"Stop," she murmured. "Hold on to my shoulders," and he did so as she stood up, supporting him.

"Where's your wand?" Kristen asked.

"Dunno," he coughed. "They…took it," the two of them began slow, agonizing steps towards the hospital wing.

"I could always levitate you," Kristen offered, and muttered, _Accio Blaise's wand._

A thumping occurred behind them, and he chuckled weakly. "It's probably trying to get out of the common room."

"What's the password?"

"Supremacy," he murmured.

"I need to—"

Blaise nodded, and she walked him over to a stretch of wall to lean against before jogging back to the dead end and saying "Supremacy."

The blank wall slid open and a wand hovered there—Kristen took it and ran back to Blaise.

It took them at least half an hour just to get up to the first floor, so Kristen did end up levitating him until they reached the fourth floor and they made it to the hospital wing in another half an hour. She had been murmuring to him the entire time, promising that it would be okay.

She knocked on the door, and when no one answered, kicked it open and brought Blaise in, having let him down from the levitation.

Madame Pomfrey came hurrying out of her quarters in a night gown.

'WHAT is all this racket—Merlin! My dear, what happened?" she flicked her wand and the hangings on the nearest bed sprang open.

Kristen, half carrying Blaise now, scrambled over there and gently set him down on the mattress.

"You'd have to ask him when he wakes up," she muttered, and flicked her wand, saying, _Tergeo._

The blood on his face siphoned off.

"Dear, I have to take his clothes off to get at all the injuries. Would you mind turning around?"

"It's alright Madame Pomfrey, I've seen it all before," Kristen maintained a straight face, and almost burst out laughing at the expression on the older woman's face.

"Just kidding," and Kristen turned her back and sat down on the bed next to his.

She stayed up for hours after that to watch him.

--

The next morning, she woke up when breakfast had already started.

"Shit!" she grabbed her wand and bolted out of the hospital wing back to the Head dorms to change into wizard robes and dashed down to breakfast.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Accidentally slept in," she answered, helping herself to food.

"Alright. Seen Hermione or Ron?"

"Nope, not since yesterday."

"Ron's on the team, he'll show up," Ginny said.

_We've still got to find McGonagall and get to the treasure!_

It was almost time for the match, and Harry led them off to the pitch.

Sure enough, five minutes before they were to get out of the changing rooms, Ron barged in.

"Where've you been?" Harry demanded.

"With Hermione. She's feeling loads better now," Ron muttered, changing so quickly that Kristen suspected magic had something to do with it.

Harry narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything, they had to be out on the pitch.

The team, headed by him and followed by Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote, Ron, Ginny, Kristen and another girl named Tara fanned out into a semi circle with Harry in the middle. The Ravenclaws completed the circle, with their captain—in the middle.

"Shake hands," Madam Hooch barked.

They otok hold of each others' hands, letting go as soon as possible.

"Mount your brooms…begin!"

Ravenclaw took hold of the Quaffle first, and the Gryffindor Beaters went after the Bludgers to pound at them.

One of them hit its target, but the Quaffle went flying through the air—only to be stopped, with a tiny little room to spare on his lunge, by Ron.

The Gryffindor crowd cheered.

"_Ron Weasley, Gryffindor's Keeper blocks the Quaffle. I don't think the Ravenclaws are trying their hardest though, or their Captain would be quite angry,"_ the serene voice of Luna Lovegood floated over the speakers and Harry bit back a laugh.

"_And a Gryffindor Chaser—who is that, I don't recognize her? Oh! Thank you Professor McGonagall. That's Kristen Lin with the Quaffle, isn't she new here? Oh but she's got mad flying skills, look at that! She did a loop de loop! Aw, that's nice, she seems to be giving me the thumbs up—oh look, the Ravenclaw Beater's committed a foul on Harry Potter! The whistle blows—indeed, I didn't think you were allowed to slap anyone in Quidditch either. Ms. Lin flies to take the foul—and she scores! Oh good, I quite like Gryffindor common room parties. That makes it 10-0 to Gryffindor!"_

It was back to Ravenclaw possession.

As Kristen, Ginny and Tara swooped around the Slytherins, Coote slammed his bat against a Bludger and it socked their Chaser in the stomach; he and his broom shot sideways.

"_Oh, Gryffindor Coote made the Bludger hit a Ravenclaw in the stomach! I wonder if that is retaliation for the foul. But he's obviously injured, and the Ravenclaw Beater—err, 'Gee Willickers'"­_ Luna completely botched the pronunciation, "_shoots a Bludger at the Gryffindor Chasers and they scatter. Ravenclaw passing it to each other—oh look at that, they dropped it! Ginny Weasley in possession passes it to Kristen Lin—ouch, that had got to hurt!"_

The biggest player out there, a Ravenclaw Beater, rammed into Kristen. She nearly dropped the Quaffle, but passed it to Ginny quickly, but a foul was called as she scored.

"_Foul on Gryffindor, and does that count? Yes? Okay, 20-0 to Gryffindor. Lin coming for the foul—feints and makes it! And—oh is that the Snitch?"_

Harry whirled around and went into a dive to follow the Ravenclaw Seeker, who was streaking towards the Snitch.

Soon, most of the players stopped in midair.

Kristen mouthed something to the Beaters and they sprinted after the Bludgers, and Peakes pounded one at the two neck and neck Seekers. It hit Harry, and then zig-zagged to hit the other Seeker and bounced again to slam into Harry.

Kristen took advantage of the ongoing drama to put the Quaffle through the left hoop.

"_Oh the Snitch disappears, good bit of play by Gryffindor Beater Peakes—but I feel for Harry and the—er, other Seeker whom have gotten hit by the Bludger. Also, a Gryffindor Chaser has taken advantage of the confusion to score 30-0. She should have been in Ravenclaw."_

And so the game went on, dragging for hours as each team kept scoring, but the Snitch resolutely refused to be found.

Now, they were up thirty points from Ravenclaw at 220-190.

"DAMN it Harry, would you get the bloody Snitch already?" Ginny screamed.

Kristen yelled her agreement as Ravenclaw scored again to put it 220-200.

Harry didn't hear them though, because he suddenly went into a dive, plunging steeply while Tara, wove in between Ravenclaws, passed to Kristen and then passed back for a score that was blocked by the Keeper.

The other Seeker was streaking towards where Harry was headed, both of their eyes locked on the same, golden shimmer. But his broom, a Cleansweep 7, was totally inferior to Harry's Firebolt, and Harry got there first. He reached out to pluck the Snitch out of the air, and pulled up, and dismounted with it in his hand.

The rest of the team, exhausted by the two hour match, made for him. The rest of the stadium could only see red blurs that dismounted and tackled their Captain.

"Nice catch Harry," Kristen grinned at him.

He grinned back. "Thanks!"

They hit the showers, and then made their way to the Gryffindor common room, celebrating their two straight wins. Harry had cut a deal with Dobby to bring party food into the common room if Gryffindor won, in exchange for his hat. The elf had happily agreed, saying he would do it for free, but Harry insisted.

Kristen accepted a butterbeer from Ron and popped it open. She, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were in the armchairs, Ron and Hermione sharing one, Kristen and Ginny the other, and Harry had one to himself. Several people kept coming up to them and congratulating them on the win.

Everyone was rambunctious and the food that depleted was quickly refilled due to a Charm Kristen had saw Hermione put on it. Though, the chatting was pleasant, Kristen found herself wanting to get out and check on Blaise, and she eventually excused herself, charming two butterbeers with Unbreakable Charms and putting them in her messenger bag.

She was halfway to the hospital wing when a gang of Slytherins cornered her in dead end corridor.

"Any reason for the visit?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah," the leader, a thickset boy with dirty blonde hair snarled. "It's why Zabini has broken up with Greengrass and has gotten cozy with _you._"

Her eyes narrowed, and she put two and two together. These were the guys who had beat Blaise up yesterday.

Anger began to boil in the pit of her stomach, but her tone remained even. "Can I ask why she's not here herself? Too afraid to take little old me on?" she taunted.

"You…you're not worthy of her time!" Another boy shouted, to a chorus of _yeahs!_

"Lame excuse," Kristen hissed. There were only about twenty of the gits, from fifth year and up. "Try again."

"We don't take orders from you!"

Deliberately, and with great care, she set her bag down and took a step forward.

"I'll give you three minutes to get out of my face," she calmly stated, hand in her pocket and fingers curled around her wand.

"Like we will! We'll leave you the same way we left Zabini. He got what was coming to him," they growled.

"Two minutes," her voice was quite apathetic.

Snarling, they surged against her.

Kristen drew her wand faster than they could blink; casting _Impendimenta _at the lot of them,_ Furnunculus _twice and seeing boils erupt on the victims' faces, _Confundo_, _Stupefy,_ Batbogey Hex and Jelly-Legs Jinx in quick succession. Having not gotten the lot of them, she muttered, _Petrificus Totalus,_ _Rictusempra,_ a Stinging Hex, a Trip Jinx, and another round of Stupefys.

When she was done, she tied them up with _Incarcerous_, and did another full round of Stupefys. Kristen surveyed her work, bitterly noting that her time in America was probably worth it now. Biting back a sigh, she picked up her messenger bag, slung it over her shoulder and levitated the group and continued on her way to the hospital wing.

By then, it was already eleven, and she knocked on the door hard.

Madame Pomfrey opened the door. "My dear, we are—oh Merlin what have you done!" she shrieked when she spotted the Slytherins. Kristen still had a black battle fury aura around her, and the power of it intimidated.

Kristen ignored that and shoved her way in. "Sorry Madame, they attacked me. Is Blaise still awake?"

"Yes, yes, he is, but visitors are not permitted at this time!"

"It's an emergency madame, I'm sorry," she cut in smoothly, feeling less angry, and the tied up group floated their way in.

"Blaise, are these the blokes who got to you yesterday?" Kristen asked, feeling happier when she noted he was sitting up. "Some things they said hinted at it."

"Yeah," he rasped.

Kristen turned to Madame Pomfrey. "They assaulted me—er, rather, tried to. Could you get Professor Dumbledore please?"

Madame Pomfrey cast an uncertain look at the tied up Slytherins—that Kristen now unceremoniously dumped onto the floor, but bustled out.

She let out a sigh and walked over to Blaise's bed, sitting herself down next to him.

His eyes crinkled in laughter. "You're my dream girl baby, just for seeing those gits hexed to hell and back."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "They didn't even go for their wands. It wasn't exactly hard," she brought out the two butterbeers and handed one to him. He grabbed it and popped it open, downing half of it in one gulp.

"Oh Merlin, you just got so much sexier for getting me soft alcohol," he muttered and she smirked.

"What about firewhiskey? Ron gave me some the other day, I've got it here—no, better not. I'll wait till you've gotten discharged," she laughed. "How are you?"

"I would be better if I had firewhiskey," he pouted.

Kristen rolled her eyes again. "Come off it, a day won't kill you. Seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thanks," he murmured, eyes locking onto hers.

She looked away. "Nothing to thank me for," she muttered. "You did say though that you'd get rid of that bruise for me."

Blaise grabbed his wand and pressed it lightly to her thigh, noticing that she went completely still. "_Episkey._ Come on, you don't even know that, but you still took on a gang of Slytherins?"

"Like I said, I let everything heal all natural," she murmured.

He changed the subject. "So I could hear the Quidditch match from here," he started.

"Yeah. We're facing Hufflepuff, then on to the semi-finals.

"Exhausted? It was a long match," he asked.

"Don't mention it, I'm still on the adrenaline," she murmured.

Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore soon returned, Professor McGonagall hot on their heels. Kristen stood up as McGonagall's hands covered her mouth.

"Professors," she acknowledged them. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but I was forced to. Yesterday, Blaise notified me that he needed help—I found him beaten, and bloodied. And so I brought him to the hospital wing, to receive help. He told me then, that a group of people had done that to him. Please keep in mind that I found him outside the Slytherin common rooms."

"Today, after the party in the Gryffindor common rooms, as I was making my way here, they cornered be against a dead end. They said a few things that led me to believe it was 'justification' after a few teenage incidents in their House, and said that Blaise had 'gotten what was coming'. I gave them three minutes to clear off, but when they attacked, I acted in self defense. Then, I returned here to fetch Madame Pomfrey…and you know the rest."

"May I ask why you were coming up here in the first place?" McGonagall asked.

Kristen fished around for an excuse desperately—and found one. "To work on the treasure hunt. Oh and Professor McGonagall, we think we have the final clue," she cast a smile to the stern woman, who successfully disguised hers as a purse of her lips.

"You may come to my room tomorrow then."

"I must say that this is quite disturbing," Dumbledore said. "Are you sure that is all you have to say?" his electrifying blue eyes set on hers.

"Quite sure," she replied, wondering why he was asking her this.

He did not look convinced but said, "Madame Pomfrey, would it be alright if we kept these students in here, as they are already here and you have a quite large space?"

"Of course," Madame Pomfrey simpered.

"Ms. Lin, I think you should remain here too," McGonagall hid a grin as Kristen's eyes widened, alarmed. "It is too late for you to be wandering the corridors, and Madame Pomfrey can keep an eye on you. Besides, this gives you a good chance to talk to Blaise about the treasure hunt."

_Bloody teachers, damn that fox!_ Kristen had no choice but to nod, and the two teachers left.

Pomfrey gave her a stern look. "I expect you two to _behave,_ while I take care of these students," she bustled off.

Kristen gave a low chuckle and sank back down on Blaise's bed. His left arm wrapped around her waist and drew her closer, asking, "What does she mean by that?"

"Well…notice how you woke up with only boxers on?" Kristen settled against his chest, careful not to put all of her weight onto him. "Last night, when she was taking your robes off, she told me to turn 'round, and I said, 'It's alright, I've seen it all before'," she smirked.

Blaise laughed, pulling her across him gently so that the backs of her thighs rested against his lap, and her back was supported by his right shoulder. "That's half true," he murmured, eyes locking onto hers.

She only smiled, lifting a hand to cover her yawn.

"Come on love, let's get you to bed," he gently pushed her off the bed, and she promptly sank onto the one next to it.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured, watching her.

"You two," she answered as her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep.

--

**Longest chapter I've ever written for any story! I honestly just kept going on and on.**

**Stupid-fritz: I hope you liked this one too!**


	13. I Realize Now, We're Kinda Lying

Kristen woke up that morning and forced herself to sit up. Where the hell was she?

Oh yeah. The hospital wing.

Her mouth split open in a wide yawn, and she slid off the bed reluctantly and hit the floor with a soft thump.

Blaise stirred, and he rolled over before opening his eyes.

"Kristen?" he asked huskily, blinking as he saw her sitting on the floor.

"Hey," she murmured. "Do you know it's Sunday?"

"Yeah, I did," he muttered, stretching and throwing his pillow at her lightly.

She caught it and tossed it onto the floor, stretching her body out and laying her head on the pillow.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Blaise murmured sleepily. "There's like a dozen beds in here."

"Shut up, I don't want to get up," she groaned. "Be quiet before I do something."

"What could you do?" he tried to scoff, but it was muffled by the mattress.

"You don't want to know, hot stuff," she mumbled, finally bringing herself to sit up against his bed.

He patted the stretch of mattress next to him, scooting over slightly. "Get your butt over here."

"Why, oh demanding one?" she asked, but rose and settled next to him. "Mm, the mattress is warm."

A shiver went down his spine when he heard her say 'Mm." Call him perverted, but what seventeen year old wouldn't be thinking dirty thoughts with such a gorgeous girl next to him, on a bed?

Blaise shifted, stealing his pillow back and propping his head up on it. "We seem to be ending up on beds quite often recently."

"I know. Don't get any ideas though," she muttered, wrapping the blanket around her a little more tightly, and throwing the other end over Blaise.

"Even if we're this close?" he asked, breath tickling her ear.

"Yeah, sorry," Kristen murmured. "Drag me out whenever you get discharged."

"Ah, you disappoint me," he sighed, pulling her closer slightly. "Why are you so cold?"

"No I''m not," she muttered. "You're just overly warm."

"So I should transfer some of this heat to you right?" he smirked.

"Course," she murmured. "Wait no. Ugh. This reminds me of Draco and Hermione."

"What?" Blaise mumbled. "What are you talking about?"

"They're always arguing. And they change their minds so often that they're at odds again within a few minutes of agreeing."

"Okay," he shifted. "You're soft," he said, his voice low.

"Thanks?"

"That came out wrong. I mean...you kind of settle against me in a really delicious way," he muttered.

"Really? And that feels good?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. It's a turn on. Don't move," he growled lightly when she made to change positions.

Then, Madame Pomfrey's door opened.

Kristen stiffened, tensing, and muttered, "Fuck."

"WHAT are you two DOING?" she shrieked, scurrying over.

Kristen bitterly realized that no one would get her relationship with Blaise, that they did all of this just to mess with each other, not because it meant anything more.

"I don't know Madame," she answered the woman. "Guess we were bored."

"Am I free to go?" Blaise asked, hiding a grin as the woman seemed to swell, indignant.

Kristen got off the bed, seating herself on the bed she had slept on as Madame Pomfrey, muttering something about 'today's youth', fussed over Blaise for a few more minutes.

Finally, with another look at Kristen, Pomfrey let them go.

Kristen started running.

Blaise yelped, "Hey, what the heck?!"

"First to the Head Dorms gets the bottle of fire whiskey!" she yelled over her shoulder and sped up.

Cursing, Blaise broke into a full sprint.

--

"You're such a _prat_," Hermione said through gritted teeth, refusing to let the moisture welling up in her eyes to fall. Even now, Draco had managed to upset her.

He gave a mock bow. "At your service," he sneered.

Her tears finally leaked through, and she slapped him hard, before retreating to her room, sobbing now. He swore when he felt the impact, gaping and cursing more as he felt it begin to throb.

Suddenly, Draco felt horrible. He felt like he wanted to run after her, apologize and comfort her. Her, Hermione! What had gotten into him? Sighing, he sank down onto the couch, and rubbed his temples. Ever since he'd realized Hermione wasn't that bad, and that he could tolerate her, they'd been arguing a hell of a lot more. Even McGonagall was noticing, and they had to visibly restrain themselves from snapping.

Suddenly, there was a crash, and Draco whipped his head around to see Blaise barge through the door, Kristen behind him, laughing.

"Hey Malfoy," Kristen said, reaching into her bag and pulling out the firewhiskey for Blaise. Damn that boy could _run._ Especially if there was alcohol on the line.

"Hi," the blonde muttered. Blaise threw himself down onto the sofa opposite the blonde, and popped open his firewhiskey, taking a long gulp.

"Oh what the hell, where did you get that?" Draco demanded. Blaise nodded his head at Kristen, who sat down next to his head, as his legs dangled off the other end.

"Ron gave it to me," Kristen said. "But I've got more in my room."

"What, for real? Where? Why don't I know about this?" Blaise opened his eyes and glared.

She rolled her eyes. "That's why; I don't want you drinking it all. Hold on Draco, I'll get one for you."

Kristen disappeared into her room, and Draco cocked his eyebrow. "So that's why you're after her. Firewhiskey, eh?"

Blaise snorted. "Come off it. Ever met a girl like that?"

"No."

"Exactly," Blaise shot back, smirking. "Jealous?"

"Kind of," Draco muttered. "Seems much less confusing than--nevermind."

"As Hermione? No, Kristen's just as confusing. You just have to figure out how she works. Then bam, no more fucking headaches."

Draco opened an eye blearily. "I bow to your prowess, manwhore," he said sarcastically. "And Iwas _not _talking about Hermione!"

Blaise just drank more of his alcohol. Kristen appeared again, a corner of her mouth turned up, and tossed a bottle at Draco, who caught it and opened it immediately.

She took her seat next to Blaise again, watching as Draco downed half the bottle in one go and sighed, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Fucking lifesaver, you are," the blonde muttered, his eyelids shutting.

"I know I am," she smirked lightly as she popped her own bottle open and took a sip, blinking as the liquid left a familiar burn down her throat.

"Is the handprint on your face the reason why you're craving alcohol?" Blaise asked shrewdly.

Draco opened his eyes blearily. "What?"

"You heard me. Don't act like your stupid; might be hard, but still, try," Blaise rolled his eyes.

Kristen gave him a light shove and said, "Wait, let me guess, Hermione?"

"Yeah," Draco muttered. "I don't know why--how I keep managing to upset her."

"Give her some space for a bit," she answered. "You'll figure it out after then. I still stand by my previous diagnosis though," a corner of her mouth turned up, and she drank more of her firewhiskey.

"Hey, want the rest?" Kristen asked Blaise after she caught him eyeing the half full bottle.

"Yes, please," Blaise grabbed it and downed the rest in a single swallow. "Hey, d'you realize that we've officially swapped spit now?"

Kristen laughed. "Doesn't mean anything. Sorry to disappoint."

Draco watched in some envy. How did his best mate have that sort of relationship with Kristen? They'd barely known each other for three months, but they acted as if they'd been friends forever. And despite what Blaise had said in the beginning of the year, about only wanting to sleep with her, the look in his eyes now said he wasn't thinking of that at all.

He finished the rest of his firewhiskey, feeling the pleasant buzz in his brain and, setting the bottle on the table, threw himself very un-gracefully onto the couch. "How d'you do that?" he mumbled.

"What?" Kristen asked. "Do what?"

"How do you and Blaise...I don't know. Everytime I see you two, you're always talking, always flirting. Seems like you're half-way to a relationship," Draco said.

Blaise said, "Because, I'm Blaise Zabini, enough said," he smirked.

"Oh shut up Blaise," Kristen gave him another light shove. Turning back to Draco, she said, "Well, I don't think people realize that we let ourselves mess with each other. You should try it; it's fucking _fun._"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really? No ulterior relationship motive in mind?" that remark was aimed straight at Blaise.

Kristen glanced at Blaise, who answered before her. "Kristen has the hots for me," he smirked. "But I let her down easy."

Malfoy looked for Kristen's reaction, expecting her to throw a bitch-fest, like the some of the girls he was used to, or to initiate a full on make-out session with Blaise, like the rest of the girls he was used to.

She laughed, and said, "He wishes. Blaise is just feeling insulted that his manwhoring technique doesn't really work on me."

Draco blinked at this. No wonder the darker haired man was completely _obsessed_. He was right, she was completely different than other girls, easygoing, flirting, but he knew from past experience that that exterior only covered up a fire that would burn anyone or anything that threatened her or people she cared for. And he had a pretty good idea that she cared about Blaise.

He looked her up and down again discreetly, so Blaise wouldn't see and murder him. Kristen _was_ gorgeous, in all senses of the word; perfect, almost black almond shaped eyes framed by creamy looking skin, with a hint of a sunkissed glow, and full lips; dark black hair finishing her look. She had a really nice rack too…Kristen was exotic to him, gorgeous, but he found himself thinking of light brown eyes, porcelain skin and bushy brown hair…

He shook his head to get rid of those traitorous thoughts. After all, Hermione was pissed like hell at him; he had no right to be thinking like that. But how could he help it, with Blaise whispering to Kristen, and she offering smirks and laughs back?

Life was totally not fair.

--

"Kay Malfoy, me and Kristen are headed for McGonagall's. Later," Blaise said, pulling Kristen with him out the door.

"Finally," he muttered when the door closed. "I thought we'd never be able to leave."

Kristen looked up at him. "Oh come on. He's not that bad."

"You say this after you snapped at him a couple days ago," he muttered as they made their way to McGonagall's room.

"I think it was only yesterday," she murmured. "And, well, I change pretty quickly."

"Don't I know," Blaise said. "What do you say after we win this treasure hunt, we go to Hogsmeade next week?"

"Yeah alright," she said. "You'll have to show me around."

"'Course. D'you think I have a problem with walking around Hogsmeade with a pretty girl like you on my arm?"

Kristen rolled her eyes and didn't bother replying.

Blaise tugged her lightly into a hallway, and knocked on McGonagall's door. It opened, and they walked in up to her desk.

"You believe you have the final answer?" she asked.

"Yes," Kristen said firmly. "We do."

Their professor raised an eyebrow.

"It's in this room, isn't it?" Kristen asked.

McGonagall gave them a ghost of a smile. "Yes. It is."

Blaise was doing some quick thinking. But the cat—the _cat..._it was McGonagall!

"It's you," Blaise said quietly.

"Correct. I must say I am surprised that it is you two who have worked this hard at the treasure hunt, and yes, you have deserved your prize. It will be announced tomorrow, and then you will receive your price split for both of you."

Holy shit holy shit holy shit. They'd actually _won._

"Thank you," Kristen managed to get out, and they left, before she screamed.

"Oh my fucking GOD Blaise! Can you fucking believe it?" she asked, huge grin on her face.

"It's all you baby," Blaise said, picking her up and spinning her. "Seriously, it's probably the reason we've _won._"

She couldn't stop smiling widely. "So, what do we do to celebrate?"

"Fuck?" he asked, eyebrows waggling.

Kristen laughed. "No, apart from that."

"Let's go outside," he said. "Hang out near the lake."

"Okay," Kristen answered, and they were out, the bright sunlight pouring down on them and cool wind blowing lightly.

Soon, they were underneath the same tree that Kristen had sat under a few weeks ago, simply sitting next to each other.

"Gah, Blaise," she murmured. "I can't believe this."

"Yeah, me too."

"I need the money, so that's a good thing we won," she smiled.

He glanced at her. "I've wondered why you left America."

Kristen stiffened slightly. "I had to. There was nothing left for me there, so I took what I could and came here."

Blaise whispered, "You can talk about it with me if you want, love."

She turned to him, and he could see the pain she tried to brush aside. "There isn't anything to talk about," she murmured. "I just like my life here a lot more."

"Because of me right?" he attempted to lighten the conversation.

"'Course," Kristen smiled, and she suddenly turned to lean on him.

Blaise muttered, "You may as well just sit in my lap, love, the rate you're going."

Kristen surprised him by sliding onto him, and whispered, "Like that?"

"Yeah, baby, like that," Blaise breathed. "Jesus, will you just let us fuck already?" he groaned, his hand tangling in her hair lightly.

"I should," she laughed lightly. "I keep teasing you."

"Damn straight," he sighed. "Sucks."

"I can't help it, that's kind of what we've based our relationship on," she laughed again, leaning so that his chest was pressed against her back.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have it any other way," he muttered. "Except if you were naked."

"Don't hold your breath," she murmured, staring at the lake.

His arms curled around her protectively. "Want to go swimming?"

"Not with the giant squid," Kristen said.

"Did you know Draco gives me the prefect's bathroom passwords? We could swim in the there," he coaxed.

"In the tub? And isn't Moaning Myrtle in there? No thanks," Kristen muttered.

"Come on," he grumbled. "I'm trying here."

"Do you know it's almost lunch?" Kristen changed the subject.

"Yes. But I don't want to go in," Blaise said.

"You're a big baby," she murmured, leaning her head on his collarbone. "Tough on the outside, squishy on the inside."

"No I'm not, this shit is pure badass."

"Maybe I just know how to play you too well," she said.

"I like that much better. It's true, anyways," his fingers were trailing on her stomach, and she could barely breathe with the sensation of him around her.

"Blaise," Kristen murmured voice low and slightly husky. "Maybe we should stop."

"Stop what?"

She didn't answer immediately. "The tease thing."

"But I like it."

"Blaaaaaise," she drew out his name in that same low and husky voice when he rubbed her shoulders, and he suppressed a shiver. "God, stop."

He dropped his hands, reaching instead for her hips, steadying her when he shifted.

"I'm hungry," Kristen murmured. "And Malfoy mentioned to me that you're a good cook."

"Mm," he said. "I guess. But you're never gonna eat what I make as long as we're at Hogwarts."

"That sucks."

"Come to my place sometime then," he tempted.

She smiled. "Someday. But I'm hungry _now._ You realize we missed breakfast?"

"Yeah. But I want to celebrate," he pouted.

Then, his eyes lit up. "Hey, want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Now?" she asked slightly dubiously.

"Hell, why not? Disillusionment charm on the way there, and take off anything that identifies us as Hogwarts students.

"You mean you want us to go starkers?" Kristen asked sarcastically. "What we're wearing stinks of Hogwarts."

"No, just take off the outer sweater and tie, we'll be okay," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I don't have money," she murmured, obviously reluctant to tell him that.

"My treat," he said, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm blaming you if I catch a cold. It's already friggen November," she muttered, stripping off her sweater and undoing her tie.

Blaise did the same, leaving the both of them in only the white shirt and pants.

Kristen stowed their clothes into her messenger, and he cast the Charm, leading her off the grounds.

Her heart was pounding—_she could not believe she was breaking rules with Blaise_.

She felt his arm around her, guiding her, and suddenly he pulled her closer.

"You're shivering," he murmured, by way of explanation.

"Get us to lunch and I'll be okay," she whispered. "Honestly."

He didn't answer her, but ten minuets later brought them in front of a restaurant whose name was scripted in such fancy letters she couldn't tell what it was.

She felt a warm sensation trickle down her head, and saw that they were visible again, and Blaise pulled them inside.

"I know the owners, they won't rat us out," he murmured, and they were led to a table for two.

A waiter appeared and distributed the menus. "I'll be back to take your orders," he said, winking at Kristen, who only smirked lightly.

Blaise's eyes narrowed as the man left.

"How much is this going to cost?" Kristen asked. "Honestly, I'll get the cheapest things on the menu if it's really that expensive."

Blaise waved it off. "I've got it, love."

Kristen sighed. "Tell me how I can make it up to you afterwards, okay?"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "But come on. They've got amazing spaghetti."

An hour later, Kristen and Blaise left, full of delicious Italian sorbet and creamy pasta. He hadn't been kidding; the dishes they had ordered had been delicious, and even if it was November she had been determined to eat the lemon sorbet.

"Did you like it?" Blaise asked invisible once more and guiding her back to Hogwarts.

"Hell yeah I did," she said. "Tell me the bill though."

"No," he murmured. "I told you it was my treat. Stop it," he said lightly.

"Fine," Kristen said. "You haven't told me what I should do to make up for it though."

A wide grin was stretching across his lips, and she backtracked, "Suitable for kids. Nothing graphic!"

"Aw, you take all the fun out of everything," he muttered. "And you're shivering again."

"Do something about it," she said as they entered the Great Hall and became visible again.

"Don't tempt me," he smirked, and asked, "What do you want to do now?"

She gave him a slight look. "Do you ever get bored of me? Want to hang with Draco or something?" her head tilted.

"Not really," Blaise answered. "I don't get bored of you. Ever."

Kristen couldn't hold back a smile.

"Okay, it's one in the afternoon, and no, I refuse to let you go outside and freeze your ass off, so what are we going to do?"

She tilted her head. "I want to go to that one room you brought me to once. It was like…I don't know, you walked around a couple times before the door appeared."

"Room of Requirement? Yeah alright, let's go," he started off.

Kristen followed, subconsciously noticing the way he glanced backwards every few steps, and admired the way his dark brown hair seemed to stay perfectly in place as he walked.

"Come ON," he growled. "Could you walk any slower?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're just a little on the picky side."

Blaise didn't respond, just pulled her forward gently, and sped up.

Now, they were back at the same stretch of wall Blaise had brought them to a few months ago, and he paced. A door appeared, and they entered.

"Hey, did the place change?" Kristen asked, "Last time it was all green."

This time, the place was decorated in white furniture and was brightly lit.

"It is whatever you ask for, and makes whatever you need appear," Blaise murmured. "I asked for a place that you'd be comfortable in and where we could talk."

God damn, why was this man so perfect?

There was new warmth in her eyes now.

"Thanks," she murmured. "What do you want to talk about?" she threw herself onto the larger couch, and Blaise sat down next to her, pulling her closer to him until the backs of her legs were in his lap, and her head rested comfortably against the arm of the couch.

"Baby, we answer everything honestly today, alright?" he asked, hand finding its way to her stomach again.

"Alright," she whispered.

"I want to know…would you shag me?" he asked, searching for her reaction.

"Why am I not surprised you asked this?"

"You know me too well," he said. "I want to know though."

She sighed. "I want the first time to mean something," she murmured. "But yes, Blaise, I would bang you like a screen door. You're really good-looking," she went on. "But if you're going to ask me questions like that, would you fuck me?"

"Hell yeah I would," he said immediately. "You are one gorgeous girl, even if you're one sexy-ass tease."

Kristen couldn't stop a grin. "Alright, next question. Have any siblings, or pets?"

"No. Only child. I've got a dog though."

She raised her eyebrow. "I didn't know that wizards had dogs.

"He's like me, gorgeous and pure bred," Blaise smirked. "Siberian husky."

"Wish I could see him," Kristen murmured.

"You can, if you come to my place some time. I'll cook for you too."

"Tempting," she answered. "And, while we're on the subject, are you..fanatical about blood status?"

Blaise stopped, not knowing how to respond.

"You are, aren't you?" Kristen sighed.

"You're not a pureblood?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. Never met my dad. My mom was pure though, her family was all about it, so I probably am."

Blaise let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"It would've made a difference in our friendship, if I were Muggle born or even half-blood, wouldn't it," she said bitterly. "Slytherins are all the same."

"Baby it's not like that," he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him tightly. "Will you believe me?"

"Tell me then, would it have been different?"

"I didn't even know your status until today, remember? We've never talked about it, so it doesn't bother me."

"Right then, Blaise, would you ever consider dating a Muggle born?"

He stopped, and said finally, "Only if they were you."

"Stop saying shit like that," she whispered. "It…it's so damn confusing for me."

Blaise blew out a breath, but didn't loosen his hold on her. "Sorry? What can I say, I'm an honest person."

Kristen sighed. "I'm in your fucking lap for god's sake. I tease you; you say stuff like that back. No one believes that we do this just to mess with each other."

"Do we?" Blaise asked. "There's always physical attraction, even if there isn't any mental one."

"I like your personality Blaise," she murmured.

"You're not answering the question. Do we really do all of this just to mess with each other?"

"You tell me," Kristen leaned into him.

"I like being a snarky, sexy Slytherin," he answered. "So I think yes, we do."

"No other reasons?" she asked, echoing Draco.

"Do you want there to be other reasons?" Blaise shot back, shifting both of them so he could stretch out on the couch, and her head made it to his chest.

"I'm lying on top of you, how could people think that there aren't other reasons?"

"Screw what other people think," he murmured, arm draped around her shoulders. "Answer me."

"I _would _date you Blaise. You're completely dateable," she said quietly. "But I thought we were just friends."

He wanted to say, _if we were just friends, would you have come running to find me when those blokes beat the shit out of me?_ Blaise didn't have any doubt that he wanted her, wanted her so badly it hurt. He needed her now, needed to talk to her every day, and she was playing hard to get. Either that, or she really just thought of him as a friend, and while those teasing remarks or movements didn't read like just friends to him, he wanted to make her say she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"Hey baby can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

"Why?" Kristen asked.

He shrugged. "I want to know what it's like to kiss the badass Kristen Lin, whose broken hundreds of men's hearts," he said dramatically.

"It wasn't that bad," she murmured.

"Honestly, that's why," he said. "I want to know what it's like kissing you."

That simple phrase sent shivers up her spine. "Alright," she said softly, and his eyes widened.

"Really?"

"For you, of course," she said slightly sarcastically, raising herself so they looked each other in the eye. "But you can."

Blaise glanced at her for a second, and without warning, brought his lips down upon her own. _Fuck yes!_

Kristen gasped slightly at the contact, unexpectedly sweet and tender—nothing like the go fast and hard Blaise she knew. It was wonderful, because he was an amazing kisser, and he seemed so patient Kristen believed that she could fall in love with him.

After what seemed like an age, they broke apart, panting slightly.

"I don't think I got the full scope of your talents," Blaise whispered rather huskily.

She sent him a look that said she knew full well what he was trying to do, but said, "Okay."

Both of their voices were rough, and she made the first move this time, capturing his mouth in a slightly more forceful manner. Blaise was kissing back, at once tender and fierce. She loved it, and he shifted their positions so that he was pressing her into the sofa as his mouth dominated hers.

Now, neither of them would have any self-control for long. They had already forgotten who they were, that they were both seventeen and in completely different houses here at Hogwarts. They forgot that Blaise was a pureblood entitled to one of the largest fortunes in the Wizarding world, that Kristen barely had a Galleon to her name at that moment.

Lust knows no discrimination. In their minds, only need existed. Need for each other. Blaise traced his lips along the outline of hers, feeling her shiver underneath him. But it was when those same lips threatened to travel lower that she stiffened and broke their embrace.

Blaise was still on top of her, and they were breathing hard.

"I can't say I'm sorry about that," he whispered. "That was fucking _hot_."

She didn't reply, looking away from him. Had they really been ready to strip off each other's clothes? Her, and Blaise? Did she really just contemplate falling in love with him? Dear god.

"Baby?" he asked, worried that she wasn't responding. "If you didn't want to, you didn't have to," he whispered.

She pushed him off of her, eyes wide and unseeing.

"Kristen, what's wrong?" Blaise was panicking badly now.

Her thoughts were racing—this totally didn't mean that they were just friends. No, damn, no! Now she was realizing, with astounding clarity: she wouldn't have let Ron or Harry kiss her if they had given her the reason Blaise had. Kristen would have only let Blaise kiss her like that. Oh god…

"Love?" he asked and Kristen suddenly turned to him.

"If I asked you to do something without asking questions, would you do it?" her voice was husky.

"Yes," he answered immediately.

"Hold me tight and don't let go," she whispered.

And he pulled her tightly to him, asking no questions, just like he had promised her. And right then, enveloped in his warmth and comforting scent, as he swore to always be there for her, Kristen knew for sure they weren't just friends.

A few hours later, she woke up, panicking slightly when she felt the male body around her. Then, realizing that it was Blaise—and that he hadn't let go of her, even as they slept, and affection for him welled inside her. Even if he hadn't meant those kisses, those caresses, she felt no regret because they had been with him.

He stirred, and she looked up from his chest to check if he was awake or not. He was.

"Damn," Blaise murmured, voice rough from sleep and disgruntled.

"What?" Kristen asked.

'You woke up before me again," he sighed. "At this rate, I'll never see you sleeping."

Oh god, how could she _resist_ him?

"Slip me a Dreamless Sleep potion then," she answered lightly.

"Be careful what you wish for darling," he murmured.

Kristen just smiled. "Thanks Blaise."

"What?"

"You didn't ask questions," Kristen smiled again.

"Believe me I wanted to," he answered. "But you looked so…I dunno, stricken. Almost broke my heart," he said easily.

"Blaise, you're really incredible," she murmured. "Honestly."

"You are too love," he made no mention of the previous night.

Kristen loved how they could talk about anything, everything together, how she could speak bluntly and he wouldn't care. There was no need to tread carefully around him, and she loved the easiness of their friendship.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Blaise blinked, and a watch appeared in his hand. _Oh right. This room is fucking awesome._

"Almost six, almost dinner. Were we really here that long?"

"Mm, I guess. Come on," she murmured, sliding off of him and heading towards the door.

He followed her out, and they parted for dinner.

--

**Ehh. I want to hurry this fic up, but telling myself not to. Must be good. **

**Review Replies:**

**Jackbyang7: LOL! I didn't really mean for you to go through every story, I was just kidding! :D Thanks for reviewing though : )**

**Stupid-fritz: lol : ) I found the first error and fixed it, can't find the second though? How do you like this chapter?**


	14. I'm Miserable Without You

**Chapter 14: I'm Miserable Without You [But I Won't Let Myself Admit It]**

**First off---I messed up. The Quidditch season has started, that means it's already mid November, not October!! Also—I thought Blaise was white, but J.K. Rowling has confirmed that he's black. Whoops…well….for all purposes of this fic he's white.**

**--**

Kristen was wandering the halls of Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione. Ron had detention for hexing Draco immediately after they walked out of the Great Hall, so the trio made their way to nowhere in particular. It had been several days since she had hung out with them, and they were now discussing N.E..

"Well, I'm not exactly gunning for Auror anymore," Kristen said. "There's nothing to do really. I think I'm going to be talking with McGonagall about my options. I hear Arithmancy is dead useful in the business world."

Hermione nodded. "It is, though it's difficult as well. You have to be prepared to put in a lot of work."

"'Course I am," Kristen shot a grin at the Head Girl.

Harry blinked. "Well yeah, there's not much to do aside from catching petty criminals, but don't you think that it'd be a lot more fun and exciting?"

"Exciting yeah. But I'm thinking that the corporate world is looking very, very appealing right now."

Just then, Blaise and Draco rounded the corner and spotted the trio.

Oblivious to the Gryffindors, Blaise perked up visibly and Draco's eyes riveted to Hermione. Neither of them could stop staring; it was only broken when they came close enough to warrant a greeting.

"Hermione," Draco began, desperately fishing for a reason to talk to her. "We have to patrol at ten tonight right?"

"Yes," she answered frostily, giving him a sharp look. She hadn't forgiven him for making her cry earlier, and he winced, thinking that he would have to work a lot harder for her forgiveness.

Blaise stepped out from behind Draco and headed for Kristen as the blonde attempted small talk, and wincing at the thick tension.

"Hey Kristen," Blaise murmured, his voice low.

"Blaise," she gave him a smile.

"What d'you say to your room, nine o'clock?"

"Why?" Kristen eyed him warily.

"Please, baby?"

"Fine," she said quietly, and they drew apart as Draco awkwardly said good-bye and backed away.

Harry raised an eyebrow at both girls, especially Kristen.

"What did Zabini say to you?" he asked. "Was it some stupid pureblood crap?"

"No, nothing like that," Kristen said quickly. "Blaise doesn't say that."

Harry seemed to swell, looking outraged, and she backtracked quickly:

"Well he doesn't say that to me. He's not that bad, you know," she added.

Hermione nodded. "He's much better than that prat Malfoy."

Harry's face was a sight to behold. "_He's not that bad?_ Zabini is Malfoy's best friend! The two gits probably talk about roasting 'Mudbloods' over breakfast! They're Slytherin, you have no idea what they're capable of!'"

Kristen shook her head. "Honestly, Harry, Blaise isn't like that. He's…almost sweet, I guess. Malfoy isn't that bad either. I think that Draco Malfoy is really quite different than what he wants us all to think."

"There are so many things wrong with what you just said—you referred to Zabini as _Blaise,_ you're saying that he's 'sweet', and Malfoy is some misunderstood little boy underneath? Gag me! Kristen you can't be serious? And how would you know anyways—how'd you get to know them so well?"

"Oh Harry it's true, Blaise is surprisingly decent, and—well, Malfoy is better than what I expected," Hermione said.

"To hell with Malfoy," Kristen said. "For real."

Harry sighed. "Okay, but neither of you have convinced me. I'll judge him on the next time I see him. And I still think that there's no hope for Malfoy."

"Thanks Harry," Kristen shot a grin at him. "Come on; let's get to the library already."

--

They had been in the library for over an hour simply chatting. Harry was a much better person than what she always heard whispered amongst the groups of his haters. And he was quite a bit nicer than he usually looked in the classroom.

After glancing at the clock though—a few minutes till nine—Kristen said her goodnights and headed back to her room and arrived a few minutes later, panting slightly.

Surprise—Blaise was already in her room, stretched out on her bed and flicking through a novel.

"You're late," he mumbled from behind the cover.

"Sorry?" Kristen offered, rolling her eyes slightly before sinking onto the mattress next to him.

"Mm. This is hot—_Her nails clawed at the broad, thickly muscled skin that was his back as he took one of her nipples into her mouth and, in one quick thrust, completely sheathed himself inside her. She screa—_Ow!"

Kristen had whacked him in the face with her pillow. "What do you mean to achieve by reading that smut out loud?"

"Want to reenact that particular scene baby?" he smirked, and went on to say, "Come on Kristen, why be so shy talking about sex? You seemed like you could talk the talk, what, you getting squeamish at the thought of walking?"

"Blaise," she murmured, leaning into the headboard. "I _can_ walk it. I just choose not to. And I don't mind sex talk, but honestly, you _know_ that's trashy, don't read it aloud."

"You're not my mother," he sneered.

"Thank god I'm not," she shot back. "I can't imagine what it's like to live with you."

He chuckled. "Honestly, no difference between reading it and talking about it. It still turns you on.

Kristen made a face, and said, "Why'd you come?"

"Well I haven't yet, but yes I would quite li—_Ow!"_ Kristen had slammed her shoulder into his.

"Damn baby that one actually hurt!"

"You know that I meant why you came here," she growled lightly.

He shrugged. "Do I need a reason to talk to a beautiful girl?"

She couldn't help but smile at his sucking up. "That was horribly cheesy. And come on, there has to be a reason."

"No honestly, I just wanted to talk," he murmured.

"About what?"

"I don't know. I'll give you a hint though—there's nothing that turns me on more than talking about sex with a gorgeous girl whose name is Kristen Lin."

"Okay. What position?" she played along.

Blaise's green eyes danced. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah baby.'

"If the girl isn't all that attractive, doggy style. That way I don't have to see her face and it's easier to thrust. But for you, baby, I'd do missionary or cowgirl to see your rack bouncing up and down."

Kristen blinked. Yeah, that was a little bit too much information. "You seem to have given a lot of thought as to how we'd fuck."

"Oh yeah baby, I'm very well prepared. Make my dream come true?"

"Sorry."

He laughed. "That's cold darling."

"Sorry," she shot a grin at him.

Blaise barely suppressed himself from snorting.

"Hey, you know the Christmas ball Draco and Hermione are planning?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly…would you have to wear?"

He looked at her. "Why're you worried? And I don't know. They're working out the details. It could be a costume ball for all I know. But I know for sure for the Graduation one it'll be dress robes."

She blinked. "Oh."

"You can go with nothing at all, I'm sure no one would mind," Blaise smirked.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Cute."

"Yeah."

"Mind if I ask about your family?" she blinked at him, stretching herself out on her stomach.

Blaise tensed. "Why?" he asked lightly.

Kristen shrugged. "Just wondering."

"There's not much to know. My mother's married a couple times. My vault at Gringotts practically needs an Expansion charm. That's all."

"You run in the same circle as Malfoy then?"

"How d'you think we're best mates?"

"Mm." A few minutes later, she went on, "I always wonder why you hang around me so much."

He looked at her. "I don't know why either. But I suppose it's because the majority of the rest of the Slytherins in our year are ridiculously stupid, and Malfoy is busy denying his feelings for Granger."

Kristen accepted this.

"You don't seem to be complaining," he cocked an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged again. "No need for me to."

Blaise stayed silent, watching her. Kristen was pretty tall for a girl, he acknowledged as his eyes traveled the whole of her body stretched out across her bed, his line of sight lingering on her nicely curved butt.

The only ass that appealed to him.

Kristen turned her head and he hastily slid his gaze back to her features, meeting her half exasperated half amused smirk.

"What, you like that?" she asked, turning to sit and lean against the headboard.

He shrugged. "I cannot tell a lie."

Kristen laughed lightly. "Sometimes lying will save you."

Blaise looked at her, seeing something much more sobering in her eyes than he had expected.

"Yeah," he muttered, and then scooted next to her. Merlin, he felt like he'd never tire of seeing her, all of her, her eyes, glances at him, her wry smile, her mind…he didn't think he'd ever stop wanting to have her next to him.

Kristen sighed, head finding its way to his shoulder and he absently shifted so that it would be more comfortable for her.

Blaise wanted her. Badly. He wasn't sure if it was physical want, physical need but it didn't change anything.

She glanced at him, eyes seeming to penetrate his and he suddenly felt vulnerable under her gaze, so Blaise abruptly said, "So, what about those kisses?"

Kristen's demeanor did a one-eighty. "What about them?" she asked uneasily.

He pulled a smirk onto his face. "I wonder how many blokes you've kissed to get such a technique."

She didn't say anything, her cheeks flushed slightly. She had kissed him instinctively, her first time ever needing a man's touch like that, and it was embarrassing. Kristen should've been used to it by now, because it seemed that Blaise made her feel different than any other guy had.

He cocked his eyebrow. "So…answer the question," Blaise chuckled. "How many?"

Kristen pressed her lips together, and butted his arm with her head gently. "I don't kiss and tell," she mumbled.

"So you haven't told anyone that we kissed?" he asked.

Kristen briefly wondered why he was asking. Would kissing her ruin his rep or something? That stung a bit, but she pushed the idea out of her mind.

"No," she answered. "Should I have?"

Blaise ground his teeth together, mind racing through reasons why she didn't. Was there something wrong with him—_was he a bad kisser?_ He certainly didn't think so…but…

Merlin, her head was tilted towards him, lips full and enticingly pink in the yellow lighting, body so close to his and Blaise couldn't stop himself from closing the distance and pressing his lips against hers.

She tasted as warm as she had the first time, and he gently teased her lips open and deepen the contact.

Kristen didn't try to stop him, and their lips were still on each others, and he was fast running out of breath but oh god she felt so damn good…

She pulled away, panting, and Blaise registered that she was on his lap. How hadn't he noticed?

"Jesus," she whispered.

He agreed.

"What was that for?" Kristen asked, glancing up at him.

"I don't know," Blaise answered honestly, seeing her lips bruised and pinker than they had been before, and he hastily scrambled for an explanation. "Heat of the moment?"

Her eyes were downcast again, and he felt her stiffen against him.

"A really, really delicious moment," he added, shifting her body gently.

Kristen leaned her head against his shoulder and his hand pulled her legs to the side, so that she sat directly in her lap. "Okay. Do you kiss and tell?"

"Hell yeah, I do. I wouldn't be a proper bloke if I didn't," he mumbled.

"That's a shame," Kristen murmured. "I was thinking about a third round."

Blaise suppressed a shiver. "I can always make exceptions, love."

"Make one for me?" her voice was low.

"'Course," he whispered, and their lips met again, and this time she felt the chemistry between them in the heated contact, and her hands slid up from his chest to the back of his head, fingers raking through his hair.

She let out a soft moan as he bit her lower lip gently, the sensation of his lips against her own destroying the last of her thoughts.

Blaise shuddered, pulling her even tighter against him and he pushed them over so that he was on top of her, both of their lips still connected.

Kristen almost gasped when she felt his entire body pressed against hers, hormones raging and she told herself that they didn't have anything set in stone, that she shouldn't feel like she wanted to _bang him like a screen door._

It probably wasn't a good sign that she did.

She couldn't care though, when they were making each other feel like this, and he was so appealing to her.

Finally, when their hands threatened to streak underneath clothing, they broke apart, almost embarrassed by their raw physical need.

"You liked that," Kristen's sentence had a questioning air about it.

"Fuck yes I did," Blaise's voice was husky and he asked, "How'd you know?"

She shot a wry grin at him. "You…er…lets just say your face isn't the only one speaking to me."

Oh. Oh, yeah. His lips twisted in a rueful grin—he hadn't noticed because his pants were already permanently tight whenever he was around her. "D'you want to take care of that for me?"

"I still say no," she murmured. "Blaise…why were we…?"

He tore his eyes away from her mesmerizing ones; because that was a question he was sure the answer would leave him uneasy.

"Sexual tension?" he offered.

Kristen suppressed a growl. He was saying all the wrong things! She wanted to hear that it was because he was attracted to her, that there was a legitimate reason for all of her confusion about him.

Blaise's lips traced themselves to her neck and he whispered, "I'm lying. I just really wanted to kiss you, baby."

Something about that phrase irritated her, and she pulled herself out of their embrace. "I think we need to stop that too. You can find someone else to make out with for no reason."

He looked at her, frown already creasing his gorgeous face. "Can I just say that you were the one who initiated the second kiss?"

"Yeah, one of my many mistakes," she growled. "Maybe you should go," Kristen couldn't stand looking at him now, knowing that he was kissing her for _fun._

Blaise's eyes flashed. "I'm not going to leave, _darling_," he spat the endearment out so that it sounded condescending, "What the hell did I do?"

She couldn't say it, couldn't say why she wanted to get away from him, so she took a deep breath and bolted out the door.

Blaise froze for half a second, and then cursed, because she was going to be the death of him. Hell if he was going to let her run round alone in Hogwarts, even if she was so damn mad at him and he didn't know why.

And he went after her.

--

Kristen was heading for the Astronomy Tower, running as fast as she could to put as much distance between her and Blaise as possible. And she slid on the slate flooring as she hit the last turn, and raced up the stairs to be enveloped in the comforting darkness with only the stars as companions. Five minutes later, she disappeared onto the observation deck, not knowing that Blaise had followed her.

Imagine her shock when he leaned against the rail next to her, his arm curled around her waist and snatching her wand easily.

"What the _hell_?" Kristen jumped half a foot and then felt like wailing, because god dammit, why couldn't she get rid of him? But if she was honest with herself, she wanted him to keep next to her.

"Tell me why you're angry," Blaise whispered, pulling her face to face with him. "Christ Kristen, tell me, because I'm confused."

Kristen made a grab for her wand, but he easily held it out of reach.

"Careful. Just tell me or I'll put it down my pants," he ran a hand through his hair and suppressed a sigh. "Kristen…"

She gave up on trying to get her wand back, and instead sat down, knees pulled up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around her legs. Why did he have to _care_? Or seem to?

"Blaise, you are such an _ass_," Kristen whispered. "Why d'you think its okay to kiss me just for the hell of it?"

"Is that what's bothering you? Hell, if I'd known that…"

"You would've said some shit about being in love with me or something, wouldn't you have? Try and get in my pants?" she accused.

His eyes flashed, and he scooted in front of her and grabbed her arms. "Jesus, Kristen! No—_look_ at me! D'you really think I'd do that? No, don't answer that—do you think I'd do that to you?"

She only looked at him, and he could see all of her confusion in her eyes, her doubt, could see that she wanted desperately to believe him.

"Kristen, baby," he whispered. "I wouldn't do that to you," his voice was the most tender that she had ever heard him speak in, and she couldn't help but believe. "We're too close for me to pull that shit."

"Would you tell me why you wanted to kiss me then?" she asked hoarsely.

He tensed. "Do I have to?"

"I want to know," Kristen whispered, eyes boring into his.

"Because—" he was cut off by a low chuckling, and instinctively drew his wand, and whipped around.

Blaise swore quietly when he saw Filch standing there.

--

They had detention tonight.

But it wasn't quite that bad, because it was with Slughorn and they had it together, Kristen attempted to justify it to herself. She desperately wanted detention to come, because after Filch had shown them off to bed, Blaise had seemed to avoid her throughout the morning classes.

It was like an annoying itch that she couldn't reach and kept bugging her the entire day. Her homework lay in front of her, half-finished, and Kristen couldn't be bothered to write the rest.

And finally it was eight o'clock, and she made her way to Slughorn's classroom, forcing herself to slow until she was a few minutes late. It wouldn't do to appear overeager, she thought as Kristen wrenched open the door.

Blaise was already there, lounging in one of the chairs and Slughorn motioned for her to come in, slightly impatient.

"Wands," he held out his hand and the both of them reluctantly drew them and handed them over.

"Good. You'll be reorganizing the ingredients in both my private store and the students' cupboard, in alphabetical order. I will return at ten o'clock and I expect it to be done," Slughorn said, and bustled off.

Blaise gritted his teeth and said bluntly, "You take his private store. I'll do the students," and walked away.

Kristen's eyes lowered to the floor once more, and she turned away to begin.

--

Hermione glanced both ways before entering the Head Dormitories as quietly as she could. Draco was probably in his room, and the last thing she wanted to do was pique his curiosity and have him come out.

It would have worked, but he had been waiting for her.

"Hey, Granger," he called out softly. "Where've you been?" his tone wasn't snotty or sneering at all.

"Nowhere, ferret," she snapped back at him, because the memory of him making her burst out in tears still stung.

Malfoy blinked, and sighed silently, crossing the room to stand in her path.

"I've finished the details on the Christmas ball," he held out a stack of parchment to her, and her eyes widened fractionally. They hadn't even been half done!

"Good," she managed to get out. "What—"

"I've also figured out which teachers will be asked to do what, and the Heads of Houses will be asked to tell the students that they can wear anything formal or dressy," he continued.

"Good work," Hermione couldn't help but say, and took the bundle. "Thanks."

His eyes met hers, and she couldn't turn away, knowing somehow that he was asking for forgiveness, and she nodded, because how could she say no when he had finished their work?

Draco let a true smile cross his lips, and Hermione smiled too and disappeared to her room.

Behind her, he punched the air in triumph.

Hermione shut the door quietly and immediately began rifling through the parchment, marveling at the neat, tiny handwriting squeezed onto each page. It would take her a few days to go through it all properly, and she smiled that he had put all this effort into pleasing her. She would have to turn the parchment in to McGonagall tomorrow.

Perhaps she and Draco Malfoy could be friends after all.

--

Kristen pressed her lips together an hour later and stifled a sigh as she rearranged the carefully labeled jars on the shelves. This was bullshit. At this rate, Blaise would never tell her why he'd kissed her—when she thought of this, her lips seemed to tingle and she traced them with a finger lightly.

At least Slughorn's stores weren't that messy, and she only needed to finish the other side in the hour they had left. Kristen shuddered to think of the sight of the student cupboard.

Wondering why Blaise was acting oddly was making her work faster, fingers subconsciously sliding jars into their correct positions and moving them around. She finished half an hour earlier than she had expected and went to see if he had finished yet.

Kristen made it to the doorway silently, and then began to have second thoughts. What if he thought she was weird? Some sort of stalker? A panic attack was on the verge of engulfing her but she couldn't move from her position in the doorway, watching him swear and throw bezoars in a drawer.

His hair was sweaty and stuck to his head, and Blaise shook himself before surveying the rest of his cabinet—the left side, and growled.

Kristen couldn't suppress her quiet laugh.

He whipped around, tensing, but then relaxed when he saw it was only her, and she walked forward to kneel next to him.

"You're done?" Blaise asked, shifting things around and closing another drawer.

"Yeah," Kristen answered, taking the jar in his hand and rising to put it away. He handed her another three, and that was how they finished, together.

"Thanks," he said, and left to take a seat on a desk.

Kristen sighed frustratedly. How was this ever going to work? She followed, thinking hard. How would she get him to talk? What would she have to do to get this attention—_kiss him?_

It was worth a shot. And if she was honest with herself, she didn't mind kissing him.

She sat down next to him, and said, "Blaise?"

"What?" he reluctantly turned his head towards her.

"You never answered my question," she said softly. "Last night."

Blaise looked at her, and blew out a breath, considering, and she scooted closer to him.

"I want to know," Kristen whispered so close to him that any closer they would have been in a very compromising position indeed if Slughorn walked in.

Blaise was about to turn his face away and push her aside, but Kristen, sensing him pulling away, closed the distance between them, her lips landing on his gently.

It was almost terrible how he could make her feel, warm, safe, happy, and…she wouldn't let herself say that word, god no…and told her romantic side that they were only friends.

But friends shouldn't have been able to kiss like this…

Blaise groaned softly, deepening the contact and she nearly squeaked in surprise when he pulled her onto his lap, mouth dominating hers.

Startled, she broke the contact, eyes wide and he hissed.

"What did you do that for?"

"It was the only thing I could think of to get your attention," she said softly. "You were about to tell me why you wanted to kiss me last night. Why can't you tell me now?"

"Dammit, fine I'll tell you! I think you're the sexiest girl to walk into Hogwarts," he growled. "Happy?"

It didn't make her feel happy; it made her feel worse. "Oh god Blaise I didn't want to make you angry—I thought—"

"What? What'd you think? Do I have to tell you everything, Kristen?"

Her eyes turned downcast, and she wished that she could control the urge to know about everything, that she could go back and force herself not to ask him.

She slid off of his lap, saying, "I'm sorry," quietly and taking a seat some ways away from him and closer to the door.

Why was he acting this way? It made her feel completely lost, because their whole friendship had been based off of intimacy, and Kristen didn't know if he liked it that way or not.

But it made her feel terrible that he was mad at her.

A few stony, silent minutes later, Slughorn bustled in, giving their wands back and inspecting their jobs and proclaiming them free to go.

Kristen left immediately, walking back to the Head Dormitories and shutting the door to her room behind her with soft sigh and sank down to sit on the floor, eyes closed.

--

The next day was a gloomy skied Tuesday, which accurately reflected Kristen's mood, Hermione thought. The girl had been quiet the entire morning, god knows why, and she was worried.

But she herself was the opposite of gloomy. How could she be, when McGonagall had approved the Christmas ball plan with flying colors, when Draco was actually acting decent, and when Ron was the best boyfriend ever?

Hermione shot a winning smile at Kristen, to be rewarded with a bleak tug of the darker haired girl's lips.

She frowned, about to ask why she was silent, but Kristen abruptly got up and left the Hall, leaving strange looks in her wake.

"She's acting weird," Harry said, frowning. "Know why? D'you think she might be cutting or something?"

"She's a girl, mate," Ron said thickly through a mouthful of pancakes. "Time of the month?"

"Merlin no. Maybe Draco or Blaise knows though, seeing as she's always talking to Blaise and he might've told Draco something."

Ginny threw them an exasperated sigh. "She's acting weird because she's confused, not because she's depressed, dummies."

"Elaborate, smarty-pants," Ron said.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems that way, the look in her eyes."

"Let's find out why."

--

That day, whispers abounded when Kristen sat with Harry and Hermione instead of Blaise in Potions.

Malfoy glanced over at the man, seeing him pointedly ignoring Kristen, and he looked over at the dark haired girl, seeing her eyes downcast and her face devoid of its usual half-smile and faint condescending feel.

It unnerved him.

"Mate, what's up?" he asked, neatly slicing his herbal roots and dropping them into his cauldron.

"What?" Blaise shot back, fishing out a yellow powder and adding it to his own.

"Why does Kristen look like her family died or something?" Draco growled, tired of Blaise's attempt at evasion.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Why don't you go ask her?"

"Maybe I will," Draco glared at him.

Blaise pointedly turned away and began stirring his potion.

Draco chanced another look at Kristen and saw her eyes flit towards Blaise, looking the most put out he had ever seen her look—almost _sad_, and then turn away again quickly.

He looked around for Slughorn, saw him helping another student and got up, heading for her.

"Oi, Kristen," his head tilted as he stopped in front of her and her finished potion. "What's up with you today?"

She shrugged, eyes not meeting his. "Tired."

"Liar," he said quietly, and her head jerked up.

"Yeah, and?" she challenged, spark of amusement and interest in her eyes.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry growled. "Take your shit somewhere else."

Draco ignored that, and leaned in over the desk to Kristen, whispering something in her ear.

Her expression changed very subtly, but he could tell the bristled note that it took on. He had said something that hit close to home.

Kristen shrugged, pulling her amused mask back on in the same movement. "Can't a girl sit with her friends without talk happening?"

"Listen—"

Kristen stood up. "We're done here," her eyes were cold now, looking him straight in the eyes and Draco realized that she was very, very tall. As in, only a few inches shorter than he was. By now, half the class was staring, including Blaise.

"You can leave now."

He bristled at the dismissal. "You can't—"

"She can, and she will," suddenly a hand was on his arm.

Hermione.

"Just go," she said quietly. "I'll talk to you later."

Draco's jaw set but he nodded imperceptibly and returned to his seat.

Kristen sat down, and shut her eyes, with a perfectly bored expression on her face.

And the whispers grew louder.

--

"So why was Kristen acting odd during Potions?" Draco asked Hermione as they went over the preparations for the Christmas ball—yet again.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was hoping to ask you that, but don't annoy her. Kristen…I don't know. Something's made her tetchy."

"Tetchy? She seemed borderline murderous!"

Hermione shot him a look, but couldn't help her grin. "She's upset about something, that's the reason for the bipolar attitude. But I don't know what."

"I bet that's why she and Blaise aren't talking," he said, recalling the man's attitude.

"So…what did Zabini say?"

Draco scowled. "Nothing. He's not letting me in on it."

Hermione shrugged. "I guess it's between them then. We shouldn't pry, but I want them to resolve it," her eyes locked onto his, and he felt like he couldn't move because of those beautiful light brown eyes pinning him in place…

"…Yeah."

--

He forced Blaise and Kristen together anyways.

"WHAT the _hell_ Malfoy—oh." Blaise's jaw locked when he saw Kristen in the classroom, and he dug his heels into the ground, stumbling when Malfoy shoved him.

"What, he got you too?" she asked emotionlessly as Draco muttered, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Blaise's wand flew out of his pocket and Draco caught it, shoving Zabini one last time before slamming the door of the classroom behind him.

"Resolve your issues! When I get back I want to see you two snogging!"

Fat chance, Kristen thought. They were both proud and stubborn, and she didn't even know why they weren't speaking in the first place.

A few stony minutes passed, and she mentally sighed. At least they weren't locked in a broom closet—though now as she examined the thought Kristen probably would have preferred the physical contact.

Blaise snorted, settling himself on a desk nearest the door—and far away from her, she thought bitterly. That's how they stayed, into the night.

Kristen had fallen asleep a long time ago and Blaise snuck a look at her.

She still looked beautiful, sitting against the wall and her head leaned against it. It had to be uncomfortable. The expression on her face was tired, ironically, and he could make out circles underneath her eyes.

Blaise forced himself to look away.

Why wasn't he talking to her anyways?

It was because she asked him questions, questions he didn't want—didn't know how to answer, because she tried to get closer to him, and she was already closer to him than anyone else had gotten…

It scared the fuck out of him.

But he wanted her.

And Blaise could tell he was hurting her.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

Blaise silently got up and inched closer to her, wanting to sit next to her again—but stopped. He would come off as such a creeper!

But…

Kristen shifted, and he held his breath from the desk next to her, and he realized that she was only wearing a thin shirt; her sweater and cloak were gone.

He looked away as he noticed her goosebumps.

And Blaise sighed, reaching up to undo his thick—obviously expensive—cloak, kneeling in front of her to gently wrap it around her.

The things he, a Zabini, did for her.

He wouldn't let himself admit why.


	15. I Can't Do This

When Kristen woke up, they were still in the classroom, and she scowled. Great way to start this day off, she thought as she shifted and felt her muscles scream. Fuck! Kristen gritted her teeth and stretched, feeling her bones crack.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel cold even though the cool damp stone she was sitting on differed.

And then she realized that she was wearing a cloak that she hadn't seen before.

Her eyes shut as her thoughts raced to Blaise. Who else could it have been? It was always him anyways, and it…the thick wool smelled like him.

Kristen opened her eyes again and scanned the room for him, spotting him slouched in a chair near the front of the room. It didn't look like he'd slept at all.

Something panged in her heart as she averted her eyes. How was she supposed to face him?

Quietly, she pulled his cloak off of her, wincing at the sensation of cold air against her skin, folding it and setting it on her lap. She'd return it later.

But Kristen snuck another look at Blaise, and glanced away just as quickly as she saw his head was up. A gaping hole seemed to yawn inside her, and she longed for his contact, but her pride wouldn't let her sit down next to him. No…not even as she remembered his lips against hers, his hands on her hips…

Kristen checked the time on the clock and scowled. It was only seven in the morning! It had felt like an eternity since Draco locked them in.

Quietly, silently, she settled in for a long wait.

--

She was awake.

I hadn't slept the entire night. I'd been waiting next to her, sitting there and watching her—so creepy, but it had been so I could move fast when she awoke.

Oh, who am I trying to kid?

Kristen was the one girl, the one mystery that sucked me in and wouldn't let go.

And I lo—_really_ _liked_ her.

But why did she make me so bloody angry?

And now Kristen was looking at me, I could sense it.

I looked up, meeting her eyes for the first time in practically eight hours—oh damn, why had I draped my cloak around her?—and was stunned to see the look inside them.

She looked incredibly _sad_ and lost.

Was it because of me?

I held her gaze for a few seconds longer before averting my eyes. There was a pang in my chest—why did she look like that?

Briefly, I toyed with the idea of going to her and sitting next to her, holding her.

It was tempting. And I almost gave in.

Almost.

--

Kristen wanted to cry, that's how terrible she felt. It was torture to sit there, knowing Blaise sat only a few feet away in cold non-acknowledgement and that he was angry at her for some reason.

She stole another look at him, and back again before he could notice.

It was only he who could make her feel like that.

It felt like an age when she heard footsteps outside of the door and she got up, making her way towards the door. Behind her, Blaise cocked his head, wondering what was happening.

When the door opened, and the silver blonde hair of Draco Malfoy appeared, Kristen bolted towards him, wrenching the door open.

"What the—"

Kristen's fist flew forward and she punched him in the face as hard as she could.

"Fucking _bitch!_" Draco gasped, and she shoved him away from her, bolting out the door.

Draco would've sworn she was crying.

"You sure know how to pick them," he snarled at Blaise. "The hell happened?"

"Nothing," Blaise growled back. "Absolutely fucking nothing."

--

"I've got a proposition for you," Blaise was leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest coolly. He knew it made him look hot, and he wasn't disappointed as Pansy's crony Greengrass began to drool. Merlin's pants! He had to stop thinking about Kristen! Every time he did, it only ever resulted in a boner that he couldn't fix…

"What?" Daphne asked, unable to hide her eagerness.

"Baby, wanna shag?" he posed the question carelessly, hiding his wince. He'd said that to Kristen too, so long ago…

"Oh! Oh…what, Ms. Lin not putting out for you?" she smirked as her eyes grew darker and grin grew wider. She'd always known he'd come back, whatever he said about some _Gryffindor._

That almost put him off this task completely.

"I'm asking the questions here, Daphne. I could give you the orgasm_s_ of your _life_, and you know it, so you better watch it," his voice was cold.

"Okay, alright," she said hastily. "When?"

"Tonight, nine o'clock. Meet me in the library, and we'll get to a broom closet from there."

"Done."

--

Kristen sunk onto the chair, her knees pulled up to her chest as hot tears clouded her vision. Sometimes she felt as if she were thirteen again, with ridiculously immature boys the reason for her tears. A certain guy was always on her mind now, as it had been back then.

But Blaise wasn't thirteen, wasn't immature. That was the only difference.

Briefly, she wondered if she should ask him why he was ignoring her, but she quickly decided not to. Memories of when she'd spoken to him last were fresh in her mind, and she realized, _once burned, twice shy._

She was in the library, spotting Hermione and Draco muttering about something in the corner, almost too miserable to care.

Soon, the day grew late, the visitors trickled out and she remained there. Madame Pince made the rounds to usher anyone else out of the library, but Kristen simply moved behind a few bookshelves. It was fool of her to remain there without her wand—damn that Malfoy!—but she didn't feel like moving.

And then—she heard something.

Kristen didn't bother getting out of the chair she sat at. Instead, she scanned the library for signs of movement—and found it.

A shadowy figure was moving between the bookcases, and then they shifted into the open.

It was Blaise.

Course it was.

Her heart leapt in her chest as he stumbled closer and then froze as he locked eyes with her.

"Can we talk?" she managed to get out.

He started to say something, closed his mouth, and then began to back away.

"Blaise?" Kristen asked, standing up and taking a few steps to stand in front of him.

"I really want to talk to you," she whispered.

"I'm sort of busy right now," he bit off the words and she inhaled, fighting the urge to call him out.

"Please?" she asked, knowing if he didn't say yes the tears would fall.

He couldn't stand the look in her eyes anymore. "Fine. Not now though."

"When?" Kristen asked.

"I'll come by your room," he answered, fighting hard to suppress a grin at the happy look on her face.

"Okay," she whispered, and impulsively hugged him hard.

Blaise's arms came up around her tentatively, and when they let go Kristen could see a sort of shock in his eyes.

She turned to leave, and caught another movement out of the corner of her eye.

Kristen quickly made it to the doorway, and then looked back.

It was a very skimpily-clad Daphne Greengrass.

She stiffened, a rush of different emotions surging inside her as the two Slytherins greeted each other by sucking face, their hands streaking inside of clothes—if Greengrass' attire could be counted as such, Kristen thought viciously—and moans.

Kristen backed away, and raced back to her room, the tears and questions flowing freely now.

She slammed the door to the common room behind her, causing Hermione and Draco to jump.

"What the _hell_—" Draco began, but was shushed by Hermione as Kristen disappeared into her room.

Hermione looked very worried now, and made to get up.

"Are you going in?" he asked quietly.

"No, she'd never forgive me if I did," Hermione whispered back. "I'm going to listen."

Silently, she crept towards the door and listened.

Kristen was crying.

Stunned, Hermione quickly returned to her seat next to Draco.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She's crying," she answered.

"Oh bloody hell, is this because of Zabini? I supposed I'd better apologize for locking them in together yesterday—though she did quite repay me by punching me."

""Course it's only Blaise who can make her happy or cry," Hermione sighed. "Know where he is?"

"No."

"Think we should find out why she's upset?"

"No."

She gave him a look.

"It's between her and Blaise. Last time I tried to help I got punched in the face. I'm not in any hurry to do it again," he defended his decision.

"Get over the punch! It was nothing an _Episkey_ couldn't fix."

"My good looks are ruined forever!" he said dramatically.

"You didn't have any to begin with," Hermione muttered under her breath.

He gaped at her.

She smiled innocently.

--

Kristen found her wand on her night-stand, and in quick succession put a Locking Charm and a Sound-Proofing spell on her room. She didn't want anyone hearing her, or coming in. Didn't want anyone seeing her.

Especially didn't want Blaise to see her like this.

He had gone back to her! Kristen wanted to wail, scream, cry some more, cuss something out. It felt like he'd just stomped all over her heart.

What the fuck mate? He'd sworn that he was done with her, but she'd just seen them half-way through foreplay.

Blaise didn't know how much that hurt.

"Fucking hell," she swore, slamming her fists onto the mattress, and dropping her head onto her pillow.

But she still wanted him.

Could she handle it? Damn him!

The tears were falling faster now, and she brushed them away angrily. Oh, but he would still come later, and she knew she couldn't face him.

Hopefully the locking charm would hold, she thought as she pulled the covers over herself. Because…she didn't know what she'd do if they didn't.

--

Blaise left Daphne in the Slytherin Dormitories sleeping a few hours later. That night hadn't actually been that great—it had (obviously) been the greatest night of her life, but it had seriously sucked for him. She was terrible in bed.

Blaise nervously smoothed down his clothes and ran a hand through his hair, wondering if Kristen was still awake. He'd told her that he would go to her—already, his feet were on the path to her room.

He only hoped that Kristen had gotten out before seeing Greengrass. He knew how they felt about each other, and she wouldn't understand that while he shagged Daphne, Kristen would be the one he was always thinking about.

Quietly, he entered the common room. It was already near three in the morning—she probably wouldn't be up, but he would wait until she was. What was a few more hours to him, who had pulled an all-nighter just to watch her?

Blaise tried her door, frowning when it wouldn't open.

"_Alohomora,"_ he whispered, waving his wand, and the door silently slid open and he closed it behind him.

She was asleep, but he didn't mind. When she was sleeping, there was a sort of sereneness about her that wasn't there when she woke up.

Blaise sat down carefully onto the mattress, careful not to let it squeak.

But almost instantly, a frown creased his features. Her eyes seemed odd—was it the moonlight, or—?

"Shit," he swore softly as she stirred.

He remained absolutely still, willing her to go back to sleep, but her eyes opened.

At least, he thought they did. Blaise realized that her eyes were puffy, so that it was harder to distinguish if her eyes were open or not.

"Why're you here?" she asked, voice husky as she sat up. Blaise couldn't help but notice that she didn't look at him.

"I said I would be," he said softly.

"I mean, shouldn't you be with Daphne?"

The words cut him to the bone. "Wh—what?"

"Drop the act Blaise," her eyes were slanted in full-blown irritation. "I saw her, and there's no way you could've _not_ shagged her through the floor, the way you were acting."

_Fuck!_

"And you're here now, at three in the morning. I'd say you two were busy for a couple hours, huh?"

"How do you know I wasn't here earlier, watching you sleep?" he couldn't resist asking.

Oh, if looks could kill. He'd be sliced into little pieces, stomped on, burned and thrown into a bottomless pit.

"I waited," she said shortly. "Until I couldn't anymore."

"You said you wanted to talk," he backtracked. "And now you don't?"

"I don't get—why _her_ Blaise? To piss me off? Could you—_could you just stop fucking with my feelings?_ I don't know why you were ignoring me, I don't know why you agreed to talk with me and I don't know why you're fucking Greengrass again after you told me you were done with her!"

"You wanted to talk," Blaise repeated, trying to ignore what she'd just said and the look in her eyes. "So talk."

Kristen's eyes flashed. "I'm talking, but you aren't listening!"

"Kristen, you keep asking me all these questions that I don't know the answer to," he leaned forward until he was pressing her into the headboard. "You don't notice that my pants are permanently tight because of you; don't notice that I'm waiting for you to talk to me. It's pitiful for a guy to whack himself off, so yeah, I was with Greengrass. Don't you get that I don't care about her? That I'm only with her because of you?"

She was silent for a few seconds. "So I know why you were angry at me and why you agreed to talk. But why her, Blaise? You've told me that she's horrible in bed, so why not anyone else?"

He bit back the words, _Because she's the only one who can make you jealous._

"Why do you act like we're dating, Kristen?" he asked instead.

"Why do _you_?" she countered levelly.

Blaise didn't answer. Instead, his gaze dropped to her lips.

"Don't even think about it," she turned her head and pushed him away slightly.

He blew out a breath. "Kristen…"

"Why do we always fight Blaise?" she asked.

Blaise reached out and tilted her face so he could see her eyes. He flinched when he saw the raw emotions in her eyes, blowing out another breath.

"Can we kiss and make up?" he asked huskily.

"Can we stop screwing with each other?" she countered.

"Like what happened in the past few days? Or…what we were doing before that?"

"Past few days," she whispered as he began to close the distance between them.

"Anything for you, love," and their lips met.

--

When she woke up a few hours later, he was next to her. Grinning, she closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

**--**

**So I finally updated one of my fictions…I'll congratulate myself on that while I get used to my new courseload.**

**Also, one of my friends died today. RIP Michelle, we'll never forget. Life was cruel to you, and it's wrong that everyone else will continue to grow up and you won't be here with us.**

**Rest in peace.**


	16. Butterflies In My Stomach When I See You

The next couple of weeks went by in a daze for Kristen. They were playing Hufflepuff in the semi-finals of the regular tournament this weekend, and it was the match that would pretty much determine who would play either Slytherin or Ravenclaw for the finals in a few weeks. Then the real tournament would begin after the winter Holidays.

Harry was pulling twice daily practice sessions—in the absurdly early hours of the morning and after dinner, when most sane people knew that was the time to do homework. He wasn't going to let up on any of them, Kristen knew, because he refused to have Gryffindor lose. And especially not to Hufflepuff, a team that many considered second rate. But how could they play in this freezing, bipolar weather? She wouldn't be surprised if it started to hail…

Her quill scratched across parchment, already half-covered with words about the importance of Charms offensively…but it was so late…the fire was low, flickering softly in the background….

Kristen's eyelids slid shut of their own accord, and she slumped over with the quill still in her hand.

These days she was so tired all the time. She could barely finish her load of homework on top of all the practices Harry was assigning, and exams—she had never taken these before—were only a few months away…

It seemed like only a few seconds when she was being shaken awake again (even though it had been half an hour).

"Oi, blimey love, a bit keen are you? Doing your homework in your sleep?" Blaise's voice washed over her from far away.

"Mphf," she mumbled, head dropping back onto the table with a dull thud.

"Come on," he said almost impatiently. "You can't sleep out here."

He heard something that sounded suspiciously like 'Shuddup, I can and I will'.

Blaise blew out a breath. "No you can't. Come on. Draco and Gra—Hermione will come in soon, you can't be like this."

When she still refused to move, he scooped her up in one swift movement and carried her to her room.

"The hell Blaise?" her voice was slurred, muffled and her eyes opened half-way, slanted in irritation and sleep.

"Baby shut up," he murmured, thrusting the door open with his hip and crossing the room in a few swift strides to deposit her onto her bed.

Blaise wrinkled his nose as he noticed the ink on her hands and face, sat down on the bed and siphoned it off with a muttered _Tergeo._

"_Accio,"_ he summoned her belongings and caught them, setting them aside on the nightstand.

"What're yu'doing?" Kristen asked, her voice so slurred and thick with sleep that he could barely distinguish what she was saying. "Why're…yuhere?"

Blaise didn't answer. He had come looking for her to tell her news, but how could he tell her now, when she was so exhausted?

"Tell you later darling," he murmured, rising to leave.

"Blaise," she said, slightly louder than her previous words had been.

"Yeah?" he stood with one hand on the doorframe.

"Stay," he caught her whisper just as she closed her eyes again.

He paused there, knowing that if he stayed some new part of their relationship would open and another would close. He just didn't know which parts.

"Alright," Blaise's hand left the door and he returned to his seat next to her.

"Blaise," her voice was a bit irritated now, and he wondered what he'd done.

"Wha—" before he could finish his sentence, she had reached up and pulled him down next to her.

"Stay," she said again more quietly and then, by the sound of her even breathing, he gathered that she'd fallen asleep. He got the impression that her tone was one she would use with a dog.

"Anything for you, love," he chuckled and closed his eyes.

--

_Her eyes opened and with a glint in them, she leaped up and straddled him, knees on either side of his hips and weight on her hands that pressed his arms to his sides._

"_What time is it?" he groggily asked, eyes raking over her skimpy lingerie._

"_Time for you to fuck me through the floor," the smile on her features was naughty, and she leaned down, lips about to descend onto his…_

Blaise woke up in a cold sweat, eyes wide open and he sat bolt upright, searching for Kristen.

She was sound asleep next to him, and as he calmed down, he realized his dream had left him with a dilemma in his pants.

If he was honest with himself, Blaise was heavily disappointed as he screwed up his eyes and muttered a useful spell that he and Malfoy had discovered while looking up magical remedies for boners.

That had been one vivid dream, he thought ruefully as he rolled off of the bed carefully, hand mussing up his hair as he stood and went into the bathroom.

As the door shut and the tap turned on, Kristen stirred.

Oh hell…she wanted to go back to sleep. But it was Friday, and she would have to go to classes.

But wait…She'd made Blaise stay with her the previous night. Where was he?

Damn men, she rolled her eyes and got out of bed, pulling on robes as she did so.

She opened the bathroom door—and almost walked into him.

"Well shit," she muttered, still rubbing sleep from her eyes and Kristen opened them.

Blaise was siphoning the water off his face with his wand, and attempting to comb his mussed hair, frowning at its stubbornness.

Kristen grinned and reached up to push her fingers through his tousled hair, uncomfortably aware of the way he stilled at their close proximity.

"Leave it like that, it looks like sex hair," she smiled at him.

He pouted, not quite meaning it. "Why are you the one who gets to decide how my hair looks?"

"Because I'm the one who appreciates it," Kristen shot back, turning, but not before he caught the grin on her face.

"I knew you liked it," he muttered behind her before flattening his hair again carefully.

She stifled a smile and asked, "Why were you here yesterday?"

Blaise made his decision in the split second that he had: he wouldn't tell her. Not yet, anyways.

"I wanted to see you, beautiful," he picked her up and dropped her onto her bed, grinning.

"Will you tell me later, at least?" she murmured as her head fell onto her pillow again.

"'Course," he said quietly, his lips tantalizingly close to her neck.

"So I keep hearing things about us….I didn't know that you were planning to take me to a ski lodge over the holidays and serenade me by singing falsetto," Kristen's lips tugged themselves upwards into a smile.

"Yeah, I didn't know that you didn't wear panties either…" he pulled her to his chest slightly and trailed off suggestively.

Kristen was opening her mouth, about to say something else when his weight disappeared from above her.

"Come on love," his voice resonated from above her. "We've got to get to breakfast," he extended a hand and pulled her up.

Her fingers seemed to tingle as his warm skin came in contact with hers and his hands slid up her body to rest on her hips, steadying her.

"Can we skip just a day of classes?" she whispered.

A corner of his mouth quirked up. "A Gryffindor who wants to skive off class? Now I've seen everything."

"Don't tell me you want to go to Transfiguration, because I wouldn't believe you."

"Okay, so maybe I don't."

"And don't tell me that you aren't thinking of all the things you could do with me," her voice was low, smoky.

"Baby stop teasing," he sounded husky, and he abruptly pulled away. "Granger and Malfoy are going to be wondering where we are."

_Like you care what they think,_ she wanted to say. Instead, she shrugged it off and sauntered past him through the door.

Behind her, Blaise let out a strangled breath. What was she trying to do? One minute trying to seduce him, the next leaving just like that…

If he was honest with himself, he liked it.

Blaise gathered his thoughts quickly and followed her out the door.

--

They didn't see each other until right before lunch. He was already seated at the back of the class next to Malfoy, waiting for Kristen to walk into Transfiguration. But…she still didn't show and he wondered if she had skipped without him.

Was that jealousy or disappointment coloring his thoughts?

Oh but she appeared and those thoughts were squashed as she walked to her seat. Blaise was watching her when their eyes met; she smiled and then took her place next to Potter and struck up a conversation.

He wrenched his gaze away—now that was jealousy.

Why did he want her so much? He needed to know why when no one else had affected him like this before—he wanted to spend all his time with her, to talk to her until the late hours of the night, to have her fall asleep in his arms, to kiss her again and again…

Not to mention all of the dirty dreams that kept reoccurring more frequently than ever…the dreams that he would wake up from in a cold sweat and a pulsing dick.

Blaise pushed away the theory of 'love'. There wasn't any such thing. Infatuation maybe—and maybe he was infatuated with Kristen—but not _love._

That was a stupid idea.

His eyes were on the back of her head again when Malfoy elbowed him.

"What?" Blaise demanded, annoyed.

"Huh?" Draco reluctantly looked at him, and Blaise noticed the slightly trancelike quality of his eyes and movements.

"Never mind."

--

Blaise threw his arm around Kristen's shoulders, hugging her to his body as she curled up against him during one of their afternoon breaks.

"What classes do you have next?" he mumbled, breathing in the scent of her hair. Her shampoo smelled heavenly…

"Just Arithmancy," Kristen leaned against him more heavily now. She was so content with him…it was such an easy thing to envision their friendship for years…

Malfoy's words crept into her head. _No ulterior motive?_...Could she live with Blaise if they began dating? Kristen already knew he would treat her well…and if she were honest with herself, he _was_ attractive. Extremely…

"I have Charms," Blaise said, shifting her onto his lap easily.

"I think I'm going to skip Arithmancy. We're only reviewing things today anyways."

"Will I see you after that?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kristen murmured, resting her head on his shoulder and picking up her textbook. "I mean…well if you want to," she added.

"Course I want to," he mumbled. "I'm hungry."

"Didn't you eat anything at lunch?"

"I'm still hungry," Blaise stuck his tongue out at the back of her head.

Kristen rolled her eyes. Suddenly, though, her sight was drawn to the window and she leaped up. "Blaise, it's snowing!" she said, and he had to smother a grin at her excitement.

"I wish you were only half as excited to see me," he drawled, but followed her to the window regardless.

"Oh come off it, I'm always _very_ excited to see you," she muttered, and almost jumped when his hand cupped her hip.

"You look cold, baby," he whispered in her ear.

"So do something about it," she whispered back.

But she wasn't completely ready for the sudden warmth that enveloped her when he stepped forwards, linked his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest.

"Still cold?" he asked softly, resting his head on her soft hair.

"No," Kristen whispered. "I can't say that I can."

Quickly, she changed the subject and Blaise steered her back to her bed.

"So I hear that the theme for the Christmas ball is 'Winter Elegance'," she said.

"Yeah. Malfoy isn't too pleased since Hermione's banned dress robes. He says that all the blokes are going to have to wear Muggle suits and the girls have to wear gowns."

"I can't see Slytherin agreeing to that," Kristen shot him a slanted look.

Blaise shrugged. "One thing the Muggles have got right is sophisticated clothing."

"Really. What colors will you be wearing?" Kristen asked.

He smirked. "You'll see."

Kristen didn't stop trying. "Are we supposed to bring dates or go solo?" she tried to hint at the 'date' thing. She was so comfortable with him that she wouldn't object if he asked to take her. And going alone was embarrassing, for a girl.

He shrugged. "Well if I bring someone, they'd expect me to dance with them all night. But if I go stag, then…I could dance with a load of different girls."

Kristen blinked, and then sighed. "This means I'll have to go shopping in Hogsmeade for a dress soon. It's only about a month away."

"Any color in mind?" Blaise asked slyly.

"Maybe," Kristen deflected the question easily. "So do you know who you're going to take?"

"Nope," he said. "My requirements are: Can't be more than—" he quickly glanced down at her and estimated the distance between them, "three inches shorter than me, must not be too overweight, and she needs to look good on my arm."

"Just a bit shallow, are we?" Kristen muttered dryly.

"I'm a bloke darling, what do you expect?"

She conceded, and pulled the blanket over them and Blaise threw it over their bodies.

"So Blaise…" she whispered, and he suppressed a shudder at the sound of her husky voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like whipped cream?"

Blaise uncomfortably tugged at the collar of his shirt and shifted uneasily. "Well enough."

"Okay." She didn't elaborate, and he wondered why she had asked that odd question. Finally, after several moments of deliberation, he blurted out, "Why d'you want to know?"

Kristen turned her head and smiled at him. "You'll see."

It sounded distinctly naughty but he didn't dare press her for details.

"I think break's almost over," Kristen said quietly.

Blaise rose, obviously reluctant to do so. "Will you still be here when I get back?"

She offered him a crooked smile. "'Course."

--


	17. It Hit Me And I Hope It Hit You

When he entered her room again before dinner, he found she had fallen asleep.

"Kristen," Blaise bent to gently shake her awake. "You're gonna miss dinner."

Her eyes blinked open, and she yawned, stretching herself luxuriously for a few moments. "Thanks for waking me up," her voice was husky, and a shiver went down his spine.

Briefly, he wondered whether to tell her his news—and reached a decision.

"Kristen…" he sat down and let her weight lean into him, "I was going to tell you this earlier…You know Beasly right? Fifth year Chaser on the Slytherin team? He got kicked off the team for hexing McGonagall."

"Yeah?" Her voice was still slow and muffled with sleep and her forehead came forward to rest on his shoulder.

"So Draco was pissed as fuck, and promoted me into starting Chaser."

Kristen stilled in his arms. "I didn't know you played Quidditch."

"I didn't try out this year," his voice was little more than a whisper now, "But Draco says I look like I could play for England compared with the other reserves."

"Congratulations," she smiled at him, arms coming around to give him a brief hug. "With any luck, we'll see how good you are in a few weeks when you play Ravenclaw."

"Yeah? I'll be watching your game tomorrow," Blaise trailed his fingers in her hair.

"With any luck we'll be playing each other for the Cup in May," Kristen said.

"How about we cut a bet," Blaise said slyly. "I bet I can score more points than you when Gryffindor and Slytherin match up in the regular season final. Loser…has to take the winner out on a date. But, winner has to initiate a snogging session."

"And what if either of us loses to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?" Kristen raised an eyebrow. She hoped to death it wouldn't happen, this sounded too good to be true…

He snorted. "If you lose to Hufflepuff—_I will laugh._ They're no good now, because Diggory is gone. And Ravenclaw, they're good, but both of our teams outclass them."

When she was still silent, he added, "Come on, baby, it's a win-win situation."

"Alright, deal," Kristen said, getting off his lap and pulling him up with her. "Better get those lips ready, Zabini," she smirked and sauntered out of the door.

Blaise kept his eyes on the doorway that she had just left. "You too, Ms. Lin, you too."

--

She was nervous like hell. Jittery, too. The entire team was getting irritated by her fidgeting, as she shifted her weight from leg to leg.

"Oi Kristen," Ron snapped irritably. "Cool it, alright? It's Hufflepuff. We'll flatten them. I dunno why you're so nervous."

A few good to brilliant games had given him a sudden burst of confidence that was hard to tarnish. Only Harry was moderately grim-faced in blazing their path to the Cup in a few months.

Kristen didn't respond. If he or Harry even suspected what her relationship with Blaise was like…she wasn't sure they could handle it.

She didn't even know if they were just friends. The butterflies in her stomach when she saw him said otherwise…

Harry jerked his head at the sounds of Luna Lovegood's announcing, and then trudged out the locker room doors. It was time.

The wind blew a thick cloud of snowflakes at their faces and swirled their robes behind them. Behind Kristen, Ginny snorted irritably—it was the obscuration of her sight, not the cold that must have annoyed her.

Kristen smiled grimly—at least at this rate, it would become very difficult for Blaise to see her.

Harry stepped forwards to shake hands with the much larger Hufflepuff captain, their respective teams forming half circles behind them.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch shouted over the howling wind, and they did so, waiting for the signal to push off.

"Begin!' she threw the Quaffle into the air.

Immediately, Ginny lunged for the red ball, only to have the wind pluck it from the air and away from her. Kristen soared after it, catching and passing it to Tara, ducking beneath a Hufflepuff Beater as she did so.

Ginny tore after them, dodging a Bludger as she did so. Peakes got to the black ball a second later, whacking it sharply at one of the Chasers and noticing that the girl didn't swerve fast enough as the Bludger made contact with a loud _crack!_

Tara passed it back to Kristen and she accelerated, heading towards the opposing Keeper—and threw the Quaffle hard. The Keeper made a wild dive for the ball—but his fingers closed on thin air.

Kristen had feinted and chucked it backwards to Ginny, who had brought her arm back and tossed it smoothly into the unguarded left hoop.

_That makes it 10-0 to Gryffindor, better luck next time,_ Zacharias Smith was heard over the microphone. He'd gotten suspended for a game by his Captain for reasons unknown...

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor side, with calls of _Try harder! _were heard from behind the Hufflepuff end. But now they were in possession, their yellow uniforms standing out clearly against the thick snow as they flew towards Ron.

"Yeah Ron!" Ginny called out from behind Kristen as they wove their way back towards their goals, ready to accelerate back to the opposing end if Ron saved it.

Miraculously, Ron –always so on and off—kicked the Quaffle away, with Tara catching it.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Ginny cried out when both Bludgers headed straight her way. She dove and avoided the two, but when Kristen pulled up desperately, one of the opposing Beaters whacked one at her. There was a sickening crack that split the air; she lost her grip on the broom and the crowd half groaned half cheered.

_That is looking quite nasty, a Bludger seems to have broken Kristen Lin's arm...Good play by Hufflepuff Beaters, _Smith couldn't keep the satisfaction out of his voice.

Harry didn't see it at first, but when Ginny screamed at him he frantically called for a timeout.

The team hit the icy ground when Kristen waved them off, landing white-faced with her eyes screwed up from the pain in her right arm.

"Damn boy had good aim," she got out through clenched teeth, extending her arm gingerly and refusing to look at it.

Harry pulled out his wand and touched the tip to her wrist, muttering something.

Instantly, the bone repaired itself and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Harry," she smiled at him and shook out her arm gingerly, sending a spray of snowflakes into the air.

He gave her a wan smile in return. "Alright team, lets do this. We got this!"

They took off again, Kristen seemingly extracting revenge as soon as possible with a goal, assisted by Tara.

_Twenty-zero to Gryffindor, Kristen Lin seems fine and she already proves to be the deciding factor in this game…However I'm sure Hufflepuff will have an answer for her later._

Kristen snorted. That fucking asshole, calling it a good play when she'd gotten her arm broken? It was time to turn the heat up.

Ginny glanced at her, the corner of her mouth turning up as she recognized what the other girl was thinking.

Hufflepuff had the Quaffle, and through a nifty bit of flying on their Chaser's part a goal slipped past Ron to make it 20-10.

Ron chucked Kristen the Quaffle and she lobbed it to Tara, flying up the field.

Tara passed to Ginny in the split second before she collided with an opposing Chaser, and Ginny rushed her shot which missed the hoop. A groan came from the red and scarlet stands, but what could they do?

"Harry, find the damn Snitch already!" Kristen screamed when she passed him.

He grunted, eyes scouring the ground for a glimpse of a golden flash to no avail. The snow was coming down harder, making it even more difficult for him.

Ginny flashed past him, sending it back to Kristen who ducked an opposing player to slam it through a hoop. They were playing only two Chasers at the moment while Tara regained her bearings—Harry knew that she would be alright.

_Thiry-ten to Gryffindor. Hufflepuff in possession, and it's always difficult to predict the outcome of a goal attempt when the Keeper is Weasley—OH! It slips in, 30-20 to Gryffindor. _

Kristen gritted her teeth, extreme hate for Smith coursing through her blood. She caught the pass from Ron and threw it to Ginny, who passed it back as they soared up the field, and Kristen lobbed it back as Ginny got open and scored. 40-20 to Gryffindor. Their lead was slight, and if Ron didn't made a few saves soon they would be trailing. She and Tara floated above pitch, watching as the rival Chasers sped towards Ron.

Kristen's head whipped around as Tara gave a squeak, eyes scanning the pitch for her teammates. Chasers—check, a Beater here, a Beater there, Ron at the goalposts—that meant the scarlet blur diving through the air, about to be intercepted by a desperate yellow and black clad figure was Harry, going for the Snitch.

Kristen turned her broom towards her own goalposts, seeing the golden flash of metal bypass the two Seekers as Harry wheeled-about frustratedly.

A wave of cheers rose from the Gryffindor ends—Ron had saved it and lobbed the Quaffle to Ginny, who was speeding up the pitch. Ginny passed it to Kristen, who passed it back to Ginny, and then to Tara who feinted but it was saved by the Keeper. 40-20 to Gryffindor.

Harry was speeding through the air, flat against his broom as he strove to get to the Hufflepuff end before the other Seeker.

Kristen stopped midair, half watching the other Chasers push the Quaffle up the field to Ron and half watching Harry.

"What the—Fuck!" Kristen swore loudly as an opposing Beater crashed into her—the same one who had broken her arm earlier. She careened sideways off her broom, only her right hand keeping her aloft as the Beater dashed away.

"THAT WAS DELIBERATE!" Peakes shouted, trying to catch the referee's eye.

Boos roared from the Gryffindor end—Harry was almost at the Snitch—and Madam Hooch hadn't seen it.

_Williams accidentally nudges into Gryffindor Chaser Kristen Lin, she's about to fall off her broom. Didn't know Chasers with such slippery fingers were allowed to play_.

Kristen took a few seconds to swing herself back on, fury brimming at the Beater and at Smith. She scanned the pitch looking for the guy and as Madam Hooch's whistle blew, signaling that someone had caught the Snitch, she flattened herself on her broom and made a beeline for him, who was already on the ground.

In the last instant before she reached him, he spun around, saw her and she dove off her broom into a tackle.

"Kristen!" Tara screamed, but Ginny got there first and pulled the dark-haired girl off the Beater. It was too late; Kristen had already landed a few punches and the Beater's nose was broken with blood pouring down his face. He had gotten his arm around to hit her though, and there was a reddening blotch of red on her left cheek was purpling brilliantly.

"Yeah you better fucking cry! Get Smith's ass down here too and we'll see who wants to talk smack then!" Kristen was screaming as Ron and Ginny pulled her away. Harry was just glad that they had been underneath the cover of a large canvas flap and that no one had really seen what had occurred.

"Kristen, calm the bloody hell down, we won and that's all that matters," Harry said furiously in her ear and she stopped trying to get back to the Hufflepuff player, now in the center of a team huddle shooting dirty looks at her.

"What is going on?" McGonagall swooped into the area. Kristen wondered how she was going to explain this.

"Nothing really Professor," Ginny said smoothly. Everyone knew that she would have the best chance of convincing McGonagall of their side of the story. "Kristen forgot to brake, that's all."

Ron pointed his wand behind his back and muttered "_Muffliato_,"which rendered the Hufflepuffs silent but still furious.

"Hmph. Potter, gather your team. I want you ready for the Finals. I would like to have the trophy reside in my office another year," McGonagall gave him a rare smile and swept off.

"That was close," Harry muttered, shooting a glare at Kristen.

"Lay off her, we got away. Anyways the git deserved it," Ron said easily. "Party in the common room now!"

"Right then, lockers everyone," Harry marched them away.

--

"Bloody hell, I think Kristen's going to get wasted," Ron muttered as he watched her down more firewhiskey.

"Yeah, I think I should take her back to the dorm," Hermione said quietly, and she gave Ron a kiss before getting up and dragging a protesting Kristen out the door.

"Girl, you are completely drunk," she said firmly, shushing her as they made way back to the dorm.

"No I'm not," her words were still legible. "I could still…drain a Scotch."

"I'm sure you could," Hermione said. "I hope Blaise is there," she said under her breath.

When she guided Kristen into the common room and spotted Blaise and Draco there, she thrust the staggering girl into Blaise's arms and fled into her room. Draco muttered something and went into his own room.

"Aw Kristen, what the hell have you been doing?" Blaise murmured, half carrying her into her room.

"I'm not bloody drunk," she slurred. "Where are we going?"

He rolled his eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, waving three fingers in front of her face.

"Tw—fi—three?" She asked and he rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah okay," he deposited her onto her bed and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him down on top of her.

Shit.

"So…how are you feeling?" he fumbled. Words left him for a moment as he realized how close they were and that he could _feel_ her body.

"Your arm…and…how're you feeling?" he whispered in a rush. Her legs locked around his hips and he inhaled sharply.

"I'm perfect," she said, only a little slurred as her lips landed on his.

Blaise groaned into her, shifting so his weight wouldn't put any pressure onto her. Even with the alcohol on her breath she tasted amazing.

"Ohh," she moaned and he shivered as he felt her breasts press into his chest.

"Shit baby," he whispered and shuddered. "If you keep that up…"

"What? What if I want to be a naughty girl tonight?" she murmured, hands roaming his back.

_Don't say that! _

He could tell she could feel his arousal by how it brought a slow smile across her face.

"How about we fall asleep tonight and talk everything over in the morning?" he asked, fighting to restrain himself.

"Mmm," she murmured. "If you kiss me goodnight."

Blaise gave a weak chuckle, kissed her deeply and pulled her on top of him. Soon, he could feel her regular breathing as she slipped into sleep.

--

Blaise woke up before she did, seeing her still peacefully asleep and sighed. How was she so perfect? He could never deserve her, he thought as he watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically.

Her eyes opened later.

"Blaise?" she asked huskily.

"Right here," he leaned over to nuzzle her neck. "D'you feel alright?"

"Mm, I'm alright," she murmured. "A little sore. I've got a bit of a headache too, but otherwise I'm okay."

"What happened yesterday, after the game? It was entertaining, by the way, even though you went flying…" his voice trailed off. "And you've got a bruise on your cheek," he gently traced the purple skin with his finger.

"I was so bloody angry," she said softly. "I couldn't see straight. That Beater, and how Smith kept talking shit, it made me lose it. So I kind of…tackled him. Broke his nose."

Blaise chuckled. "I was angry as hell too," he said. "Wanted to hex him."

"Who, Smith or the Beater?"

"Both. But what about your bruise?"

"The Beater landed a punch. It's alright."

"He hit you? Fuck no that's not alright! I'll—"

She smiled and brushed her lips over his gently. "It's hot when you get all protective."

He smirked. "Like you didn't already think I was hot?"

Kristen looked towards the ceiling and got out of bed without answering him. Sometimes his ego…

Her head pounded. Fuck, she'd had too much to drink last night, and it caught up with her now.

"How's your head?" Blaise watched her cringe at the sound of his voice.

"Bad," she muttered. "It's pounding."

"You need water. And tea; tea always helps," Blaise pressed a kiss onto her forehead and steered her into the kitchen.

"I dunno how to make tea," Kristen said sheepishly.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "_I'll_ make it. It wouldn't taste as great if you made it as if a Briton had made it anyways."

Kristen smiled. God, how did every one of her friends hate him? He was amazing.

Blaise walked with her into the Great Hall afterward and kissed the bruise on her face gently, tapping it with his wand too to heal it.

"A kiss fixes everything," he whispered with a wink and walked away from her to the Slytherin table.

Maybe that was true, she thought as she watched him leave, but for her, only his kisses did.

Harry and Ron stared at her thunderously as she sat down next to them.

"Er, Kristen, what the bloody hell was that?" demanded Harry.

"Yeah, why were you and Blaise Zabini talking—and why did you let him kiss you?" Ron sounded revolted. "Or was he molesting you?"

Kristen bit back a sigh. "No, Ron, he wasn't. See I—I kind of care about Blaise. He's…he was asking if I was alright after yesterday. I think maybe—maybe he cares a lot about me, and I care a lot about him," she stumbled over all her words.

"Cares like…" Ron pressed. "Like want to shag? Want to marry? Friends?" he sounded thoroughly disgusted.

"Maybe all three," Kristen smiled at the look on his face. "Look, I don't know what the deal is between you two and Malfoy, but I swear Blaise isn't as bad as you'd think. He's quite sweet actually," she couldn't hold back another smile at the memory of him fidgeting with whipped cream on his mind.

"Mione, d'you know Kristen wants to shag Zabini? She thinks he's _sweet_!" Ron said loudly.

"Oh go on Ron, announce it a little louder, I don't think the Ravenclaws in the corner quite heard you," Hermione sounded a little irritated. "And I wouldn't shout details of Kristen's sex life all over the place. Hufflepuff is bloody angry about what happened after the match Kristen," she shot a look at the darker haired girl.

Harry shrugged as Kristen snorted. "They haven't got anything to complain about, they played much dirtier than we did, or expected."

"Like they think I enjoyed having my arm broken and nearly falling off my broom?" Kristen asked sarcastically. "Honestly."

Hermione sighed lightly. "Well try not to get on their bad side even more hm? They'll only be more angry if they find out that you have a thing for Blaise—"

"Which I don't, and even if I did, why would they give a flying shit?" Kristen shot back heatedly.

"Careful Kristen, one might think you _are_ in love with Blaise, the way you're so passionately defending yourself," Draco drawled as he passed by.

"Watch it Malfoy," she shot a glare at him. "Or I'll have to say a few things out loud you might not like."

He scoffed as he went on his way.

Kristen watched his retreating back. He was too easy to play with once you brought up the delicate subject of Hermione. Far too easy.

She bit the inside of her lip. Was it bad…if she desperately wanted Blaise next to her?

"Kristen, you want to have a snowball fight later?" Harry asked. "Yeah, you can invite Blaise if you want, but not Malfoy. I think I'd have fun nailing Zabini in the face with a slushball."

Kristen laughed. "What makes you think I'd want to ask him?"

Harry shot an exasperated look at her.

"Er, I mean, what makes you think that I'd want to let you hit him and ruin his beautiful face?" Kristen asked straight-faced.

He laughed. "That's what I thought you'd say. Have you two…er, done anything, if you catch my drift?"

Kristen almost flushed. "No, we haven't. We're not exactly like that, Harry."

"Are you asking him to the winter dance?"

"Aren't the guys the ones who are supposed to ask?"

Harry smiled. "It seems like you two are going together anyways, no matter who asks."

Kristen didn't answer him.

"Bloody hell, you really like him don't you?" Harry said incredulously in a low voice as the bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast. Kristen got up and left, but Harry followed.

"I don't know," she muttered, suddenly feeling very warm. "I..I guess I care about him."

"Kristen, how far exactly have you and Blaise gone?"

"Harry, I really don't see how that has anything to do with—this," she made a wild hand gesture.

"It would explain a lot," Harry said levelly. "I just want to know Kristen."

"We haven't done anything," Kristen almost snapped. "I'm not a whore, alright?"

"And I didn't say you were," Harry answered calmly. "But you guys snog a lot?"

"Yeah," Kristen said.

"Look, I know everyone thinks I hate all Slytherins, but I don't. Just Pansy, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Greengrass, Snape, the 6th years, the 5th years, the 4th years, the 3rd years, the 2nd years and the 1st years," Harry said with a straight face.

Kristen laughed. "Did you avoid saying his name because you thought I'd be angry?"

"No, I genuinely sort of like him. But I dunno about the company he keeps," Harry said. "Other than that, yeah, I have no problem with Blaise. But if he hurts you or something, you can expect me to do something."

"Aw that's sweet Harry," Kristen smiled at him. "I honestly don't know though."

"D'you want to talk?"

"I just…I don't even know if he likes me," Kristen said quietly. "Sometimes I get the feeling that he just wants a piece of ass."

Harry gave her a look. "Are you joshing me Kristen?"

"Joshing?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't try to change the subject. Have you seen him look at you? And how you're always together? How Malfoy gives him hell for spending so much time with you? Zabini's always touching you too. There's no way in hell he doesn't like you. He's _whipped_.'

"Well that's a relief."


	18. I'm Really Fcuking Impatient

"Hey," Kristen caught up to Blaise.

"'Ello, love," he pulled her into a brief embrace. "What are you up to now?"

"Well…Harry wants a snowball fight later. He said he wouldn't mind if you tagged along, so are you game?"

Blaise's eyes lit up. "A chance to smack Potter in the face with a slushball? Hell yeah! When?"

"Round one o'clock I think," Kristen smiled. "I'll find you."

"It's on."

--

Kristen and Blaise were walking down towards the lake after lunch, where Harry had said to meet when a hail of snowballs rained down on them.

"Harry, you filthy cheater!" Kristen screamed through her laughter and she dove behind a tree, leaving Blaise behind.

"Way to leave me defenseless," Blaise ducked in after her, shaking his head and having snow fly off his hair.

"Couldn't resist," Harry called, smirking, Hermione beside him. Kristen and Blaise got up to meet with them.

"Where's Ron?" Kristen asked Harry, noticing the redhead's absence. "And Ginny?"

"He and Hermione got in a fight," Harry lowered his voice. "She wants to talk to you later I think. And Ginny has a detention."

She raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Harry shrugged and changed the subject. "How d'you want to play?"

"Boys against girls," Hermione interjected quickly.

Kristen smirked. "Play nice boys," she and Hermione bolted quickly the other side of the small clearing, in front of another tree.

"Okay, I need your help," Hermione said.

"With what?"

"I need to…I want to seduce Ron," Hermione blushed.

Kristen raised her eyebrow and laughed. "I love how you come to me for that. Alright. I'll help you—to a point. But right now, let's kick their ass."

Blaise and Harry looked at each other silently.

"Temporary truce?" Harry asked, extending his hand.

Blaise took it and shook his hand. "Yeah. Now let's go!"

Both teams piled up snow to create a shield—Hermione melted the surface bit of the girls' and it hardened into ice.

"Alright, got the slushballs?" she asked Kristen.

Kristen checked her supply of snowballs. "Yeah," she waved her wand, doubling the amount.

"You ready?" Hermione called out to the boys.

"Yeah!"

"LET'S GO!"

Kristen and Hermione scrambled out from behind their shield, chucking snowballs at Harry and Blaise.

"First blood!" Hermione crowed as Kristen's snowball hit the back of Harry's head.

"I'll get you for that one Kristen!" Harry yelled back, pelting the girls' area with his snowballs.

"Bring it, Potter!" Kristen yelled from behind her shield.

Hermione cautiously looked above the shield and ducked back down with a squeak as a snowball hit the tree beyond them.

Kristen turned to check and got nailed in the stomach with a snowball from Blaise.

Hermione chucked one at the laughing Slytherin and got him in the chest; Harry hit her in retaliation and Kristen pelted Blaise with slushballs.

"Time out!" Harry cried. "We need more snowballs!"

"Hey, what do you say we change teams?" Hermione asked.

"Dibs on Kristen!" Blaise yelled.

Kristen grinned at Hermione apologetically. "He's right you know; we're both Chasers, you and Harry have no chance in hell."

Hermione hit her with a snowball and she, rolling her eyes, changed places with Blaise.

"Hey love, ready to kick some ass?" he asked, rolling a few snowballs quickly.

"Hell yeah," she grinned.

When she finished making a few snowballs, he pulled her onto his lap.

"Hm, somehow I don't think you wanted me for my aim anymore," Kristen teased.

"Well, thanks to this excellent shield, they won't be able to see us," Blaise smirked, and she slid up his body, pressing him into the tree behind them.

"Baby," his eyes were smokey and she caught his lips with her own gently.

Somehow, Harry and Hermione's voices penetrated the thick fog that had made it seem like it was just the two of them.

Blaise kept the contact, deepening the kiss tenderly and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Beyond them, footsteps were approaching—that much they could tell.

Kristen broke the contact somewhat. "They're coming to check on us," she said huskily against his lips.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Blaise murmured, casting his eyes on the pile of snowballs next to them.

"Yes," Kristen's eyes glinted, and she gently disentangled their bodies, much to Blaise's dismay.

"Oy, you two—ARGH!" Harry yelped after the two of them heaved the mass of snowballs onto him.

Hermione, behind Harry, shrieked and attempted to scramble away but Kristen lobbed a few snowballs that exploded into powder when they made contact.

"Oh my god," Kristen let out a peal of laughter. "You—you two—thought—we were—snogging," she snorted through her giggles.

"Well, they weren't far off," Blaise muttered and Harry heard it.

Harry's mouth turned up but he didn't say anything.

"Yes, we definetly did, and we came over here to make sure it wouldn't escalate," Hermione rolled her eyes and then threw a snowball at Kristen's ass.

Kristen jumped and then chuckled. "I always knew you had a thing for my butt, Hermione."

Next to them, before Hermione could respond, Harry casually whipped a snowball at Blaise's crotch.

"Oy, what the hell mate," Blaise yelped, immediately bending over.

Kristen shot a reproving look at Harry, fighting her grin. "Oh Harry, what was that for? You know how important that part of Blaise is to me."

Harry shrugged, chuckling. "Just checking if he had one," he laughed again and, ducking a snowball from Blaise, grabbed Hermione and raced towards the castle.

"Aww, widdle Blaisey got hit," Kristen teased, kneeling next to him.

He let out a laugh. "Yeah, well, it hurts. You want to kiss it for me?" he asked, getting up.

"Maybe next time," she smiled at him as he pulled her upright. "Race you back in?"

"Baby, you're going down," Blaise muttered.

"Hah, you wish I would."

--

"Check it," Kristen nodded at the bowl on her desk, soaked and tired from their snowball fight. "Tell me if that is not the most beautiful sight."

Blaise raised himself off her bed to look and she tried to keep her eyes off his soaked hair. God damn, how did his hair still look perfect even when it was sopping wet twenty minutes ago?

"A bowl of strawberries?" he raised his eyebrows and attempted to reach for one but was stopped by a Preservation charm. Then he looked closer, and nearly creamed his pants.

"With whipped cream," Kristen smiled wickedly. "Dobby hooked me up."

"Is that chocolate sauce?" Blaise asked weakly, sitting down hard.

"Mhmmm, a nice big bottle," there was a certain glint in her eyes that Blaise loved. "And there's a deck of cards right there. Malfoy mentioned to me that you were good at Muggle poker."

Blaise could have died happy. "I only play strip poker love," his voice was husky and he couldn't help it.

"Well that's a relief, because I only play when something's at stake," a slow smile spread on her face.

Kristen was climbing all over him, sitting in his lap—they were chest to chest and her fingers were trailing down his shirt. He couldn't breathe properly with that look in her eyes.

"And ah, when are we going to play this momentous card game?" Blaise whispered.

There was another wicked smile. "After you lose in Quidditch. After you take me out on a date."

--

Blaise couldn't get those strawberries out of his head the rest of the day. He didn't see her again as she was at a Quidditch practice and mysteriously missing the entire day, so he hung out with Draco. The blond was annoyed the whole time, finally prompting Blaise to ask, "Oy, mate, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Malfoy started. "Oh. Nothing."

Yeah. Right.

"Alright. Have you finished your Charms essay yet?" Blaise changed the subject.

"No, it's like a quarter finished."

"Oh. Talked to Hermione lately?" Blaise asked innocently, watching Malfoy like a hawk.

There was a definite reaction there. "…No."

"Really. I heard that she and Weasley had a fight this morning," Blaise probed for another reaction.

"Yeah. We were talking about it after lunch. Something about him being extremely obtuse," the blond smiled smugly.

"Yeah? You two have been talking hm?" Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"Not nearly as much as you and Kristen have," Draco tried to sneer but a grin spread across his face instead. "You're always in her room with the door shut."

Blaise snorted. If only he knew… "I wouldn't be surprised if you've done more with Hermione than Kristen and I. And would you quit telling Kristen stuff about me?"

"What 'stuff'?" Draco asked innocently. Kristen occasionally asked him things about his oldest friend—the latest being if he gambled or not. Count him intrigued and he had tried to wheedle the purpose out of her but she hadn't said.

"You know—that I cook and I play poker, stuff like that," Blaise shot a dark look at his friend.

"Why does she want to know that stuff?" Draco asked, genuinely curious.

Blaise thought back to this morning and flushed.

"Oy mate, you're _blushing_,' Draco smirked. "What's up?"

"Nothing, mate," Blaise knew for sure if Draco found out what Kristen had propositioned, he would never hear the end of it.

"Have you two shagged?" Draco asked.

"No," Blaise answered.

'Seen her naked yet?"

"Nope."

This prompted the raising of a blond eyebrow. "Zabini, honestly."

"I haven't, I'm being straight with you," Blaise defended himself.

"You're lying. Anyone with chemistry like you two have definetly taken off your clothes."

"Ah…"

"You liar!" Draco said incredulously. It was so unlike his friend to dance around the subject of naked women; something the two of them shared a fervent interest in.

"I've seen her in lingerie," Blaise said defensively. "Honestly, that's it."

"And…" Draco waited for him to elaborate.

"She's stacked," Blaise grinned at his memory. "Best rack I've ever seen and that's not even naked."

"It could just be her bra," Draco said skeptically.

Blaise shook his head emphatically. "Hell no mate. If you'd seen them…you wouldn't have thought that."

"And will I see them?" Draco fought back a grin.

Blaise turned to look at him incredulously—and then saw the laughter in his friend's eyes. "Ha-ha Draco, that was so funny. No way in hell you will."

--

Blaise couldn't wait till the game in two weeks. Neither could Kristen—though she was more excited for dinner. So was Hermione. What?

The Head Girl had enlisted Kristen's help in trying to heat things back up with Ron—which was why Blaise hadn't see her the entire day. Not that he knew anything.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione said doubtfully in the tile bathroom of the Head baths.

"Trust me, it'll work," Kristen answered. "You said you have sole access to here?"

"Yeah except for Draco, because we're both Heads. Ron knows the password too. But the password right now is _schadenfreude._ You can use it if you want—I bet Blaise would love to join you," Hermione said slyly.

"Oh he would," Kristen smirked. "Anyways…set yourself up there after dinner, I'll look for Ron and send him in there. I'll send my Patronus to warn you."

"What is your Patronus?"

"Mm, an eagle," Kristen murmured, trying to think of something else they'd need. Chocolate? Check. Bubble bath – courtesy of the prefect baths. Sexy lingerie? Yes. Oh—

"You know, if you're into it, I think I could get some edible massage oil," Kristen said straight faced, watching Hermione blush.

'I—um—er—"

"Alright, raspberry it is," Kristen smirked, waving her wand and procuring a squat battle of oil.

"I highly doubt I'll have need of that," Hermione stammered.

"Oh, just in case of course," Kristen snickered. "I'll head out and let you arrange everything. Remember to dim the lights," she vanished from Hermione's sight.

Hermione picked up the bottle the darker haired girl had given her.

"_Monsieur Ben Dover's Exclusive Edible Massage Oil—Now in a variety of flavors! Creamy Sauce Guaranteed to spice up any relationship!"_ Hermione read.

"Hmm. Maybe Kristen is on to something."

--

Hermione could hardly eat anything at dinner, fidgeting nervously. In front of her, Kristen had a permanent smirk plastered on her face, which only made everything worse.

Ron was seated beyond Harry, so she didn't have to talk to him yet. But if everything went well…

Hermione swallowed a last bite of treacle tart and excused herself, catching Kristen's eye and jerked her head.

Kristen nodded and Hermione left to prepare.

Back at the table, Kristen leaned forward to talk to Ron.

"So what did you and Hermione fight about?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Dunno. She's always getting upset about something."

Kristen almost raised an eyebrow derisively. "Don't you think you should go talk to her?"

Ron shrugged again through a mouthful of meatloaf and swallowed. "Maybe. I guess. Later," he said thickly.

Kristen didn't say anything else and watched Ron leave the table.

"Honestly?" she asked, unable to hide her distaste and her eyebrow raised.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know what's been up with him the past couple of days."

"Oh shit," Kristen cursed. "I was supposed to tell him where to find Hermione."

Harry nodded at the door. "Go on."

Once out of the Hall, Kristen frowned. She hadn't been that slow in following—where was he?

She circled the area, branched out from the Hall, and still couldn't find him.

Kristen checked the clock on the wall. Already 8 o'clock? She'd better tell Hermione that she hadn't found Ron.

"_Expecto Patronum,"_ she muttered—the silver gas that spilled out from her wand materialized as her eagle with a screech that resonated throughout the empty hall as it soared away.

Kristen winced as the sound echoed softly, but couldn't help a snicker. Her Patronus was just as showy and proud as she was.

Smiling, she headed to the Gryffindor common room.

--

Back in the dimly lit Heads' bath, Hermione sprinkled the last few rose petals around the huge in-floor tub and checked the temperature of the water again. It was perfect.

Nervously, she turned a faucet and added more bubble foam, drawing the front of her bathrobe together as she did so. Kristen's idea of sexy lingerie was pretty damn scandalous, Hermione thought. Could it even be classified as clothes—something this skimpy?

There was a screech from overhead and Hermione whirled around and then relaxed. It was a Patronus—could Ron be on his way already? Nerves heightened her senses.

The eagle soared around her head and Hermione heard Kristen's voice say, "_Couldn't find Ron. Will keep searching…"_

Hermione frowned. Ron was usually in the Great Hall or common room…

Suddenly she heard the entrance of the bath begin to grate open and she stepped daintily towards the narrow hall to see if it was Ron—and then froze, because there were two voices.

"Are you sure this is empty?" there was a high pitched voice, giggling a little bit. There were the sounds of heated snogging.

Even before hearing the other's voice, Hermione flashed through her options. What should she do? Who could these people be? Should she get rid of everything?

"Yeah," she heard the other grunt, and they stumbled into the light.

"Merlin's pants," Hermione whispered, shield crumbling. Because who were the two people?

Ron looked stricken, dropping the arm that was previously draped across a half naked Lavender Brown's waist.

"Shi—Hermione—"

"Don't try to talk to me!" Hermione screamed, whipping her wand out and she hexed him so hard that the spell slammed him backwards and he fell into the tub.

"Hey, there's no call for—" Lavender protested before Hermione jinxed her as well, and stifling a sob, dashed out.

--

Blaise and Draco had been sitting in the common room, simply chatting when Hermione burst in, stunning the two of them as she bolted into her room sobbing.

"Was she—" Draco began.

"Wearing a bathrobe?" Blaise finished. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she was."

"I meant crying, you dipshit," Malfoy looked annoyed.

"Oh. I dunno man…oh," Blaise smirked. "You should go and talk to her," he said slyly.

Draco looked thoughtful. "Yeah, maybe I should. Hey, wasn't Kristen talking to her at dinner? Maybe she knows why," he said and got up, vanishing into her room.

Blaise's eyes widened and he dashed out of the room to search for Kristen.

--

Kristen was coming out of the Gryffindor common room when Blaise found her.

"Oh hey," she smiled at him, and he pulled her to his chest in a brief, hard embrace before releasing her.

"What happened to Hermione?" he asked, voice low as he lead them to the side.

"What? What about her?"

"She just ran into her room crying," Blaise murmured.

"Fuck!" Kristen whispered. "Oh shit. I have to talk to her," she broke into a run.

"Kristen! What the hell happened?" Blaise yelled, following.

"I don't even know!" she called over her shoulder before disappearing.

Minutes later, she burst into Hermione's room.

"Hermione what the hell just happened?" she demanded of the sobbing girl.

Draco glared at her, but Kristen ignored it.

Hermione raised her head off of Draco's shoulder, showing her tear-streaked cheeks. "A couple minutes…after I got your message…he…he and—and Lavender Brown came in. And…" she couldn't finish and broke into sobs again.

"Oh Merlin," Kristen whispered, coming around to give her a hug. "I'm…I'm always here for you," she said. Blaise dropped into the room and blanched at Hermione's features.

He cleared his throat roughly and Draco jerked his head for him to take Kristen and leave.

"Kristen, can I talk to you?" Blaise said, watching his—what was Kristen to him? He had no idea…but she was his; that much he knew. He was so protective of her…

"Yeah," she muttered, rising off the bed and Blaise shut the door behind them.

"What the hell happened?"

Kristen shuddered. "Blaise..." she said lamely. "Fuck, it's a long story."

Blaise sighed and suddenly felt like his arms were empty and cold and he held them out.

She practically jumped into his embrace and he held her tightly, inhaling her scent.

"Your room?" he asked huskily.

"Yes," she whispered.

Blaise released her reluctantly and they ended up on her bed, Blaise reaching for her again as their legs entwined.

Kristen burrowed her face into his chest and inhaled deeply.

"You want to talk now?" he asked.

Kristen nodded. "When I was on Hermione's team this afternoon for the snowball fight, she told me that she wanted my help for orchestrating a plan to seduce Ron."

Blaise chuckled. "Figures that she asked you."

"I know right," she smiled. "So I said yes. I won't bore you with the details, but after dinner I was supposed to find him and direct him to the bathroom where she was."

He nodded. "Go on."

"I couldn't find him, so I sent a Patronus telling her that I would keep trying. I kept looking until you came to find me—and that's that," she said.

"What did Hermione tell you?"

"Ron made it into the bathroom, but with Lavender Brown," Kristen said.

Blaise winced. "Damn."

"I know," Kristen said, and sighed. "I feel terrible."

"Why? It wasn't your fault," he shifted on her mattress.

"Have you ever cheated on your girlfriend before?" Kristen murmured.

"I've never had a girlfriend," he said.

Kristen turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"I haven't!" he defended himself, letting out a weak laugh. "I might've shagged a lot of girls but I've never really had a girlfriend."

"Shit Blaise," Kristen whispered. _Why are you so fucking perfect? Why don't I know where we stand?_

"Kristen," he answered, and she raised herself to look him in the eye.

"Blaise," her eyes dropped to his lips and she crushed her mouth to his.

He moaned at the contact, hands streaking to her back and her fingers raked through his hair.

Blaise kissed back just as hard, loving how she never had been afraid to take the lead.

"Fuck," she panted after they disentangled, breathing hard, and he grabbed her and their lips met again.

She deepened the contact and shuddered. Blaise groaned again, and when her lips parted he took hold of her bottom one and bit gently.

"Blaise," she whispered against his lips, eyes glazed with desire. "Shit Blaise…I want you."

He backtracked quickly. "Baby we can't," his eyes were dark and he was breathing hard.

"Why not?" Kristen demanded. "I want this. I want you, I need you," she almost felt heart-broken that he was refusing her.

"_Merde,"_ he cursed under his breath.

Her eyes flicked up to his, startled. "I didn't know you spoke French."

"Fluent for three years," he said. "And love, we can't."

"Tell me _why_," Kristen grabbed his collar and pulled him on top of her again and his lips found hers all too eagerly.

"Tell me why you want to make out with me but stop when I want to fuck—I thought you wanted it too."

He shuddered, burying his face in her neck. "Hell, love, our first time. I want it to be special. I want to plan it so we'll never forget."

"That sounded like you plan on keeping me around," she murmured, too afraid to suggest anything further.

"I do," Blaise muttered, resurfacing with mussed hair and kissing her tenderly.

"Hell, love, you don't know what you do to me."

She glanced down at his tented crotch, which was pressing into her thigh and smirked. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Not funny," he stifled a groan when she thrust her hips lightly. "_Fuck,_" he moaned. "You're making this far too hard for me,' he whispered through gritted teeth.

Kristen snickered. "In more than one way."

"Witty, really witty," he sucked on the tender skin of her neck gently and she bit back a gasp—he knew how to play her so well.

"I think we should go to the south of France," he murmured, shimmying down to her stomach. "I'll take you. Just the two of us, on the beach. What d'you think?"

"I like," Kristen inhaled sharply when his tongue began to dip below her navel, tracing delicate paths on her hot skin. "I think you probably want to take me more to see me in a bikini though."

Blaise chuckled, sending the vibrations up her spine and she shivered. "Got it in one. Make it a very skimpy one?"

"I didn't know you liked Muggle clothes that much," she murmured and gasped when his hands cupped her ass.

"Bikinis aren't Muggle inventions love, they jacked that shit from us," Blaise drawled, hiking up her shirt a little further to brush his mouth against the top of her breasts.

"Blaise," his name was drawn out and she shuddered. "We have to stop."

"Okay," he reluctantly pulled down her shirt and kissed her gently.

"God Blaise, you have no idea how much I want you right now," she breathed, eyes closed and chest heaving. He had no idea how much he was pulling her in circles either. She didn't know what their relationship was supposed to be like, didn't know if he wanted her for more than a fuck buddy.

He laughed brokenly and pulled her to him. With her comforting weight in his arms and scent around him, it wasn't soon before his breathing regularized and he fell asleep.

--

As the door shut behind Blaise and Kristen, Hermione raised her head off Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped. "I shouldn't….I….thanks," she finished lamely.

"Granger, it's honestly fine," Draco chided gently. "I'm just sorry…that Weasley did that. No one deserves to have their lover cheat on them."

At this, she started crying even harder.

"Granger," Draco said helplessly. He mentally cursed himself—Blaise was always better with sentimental women than he was. "Move on. Weasley isn't worth it."

"Easy for you to say," she cried. "You didn't give…"

"Give what?" Draco's voice sharpened.

"Give such an asshole your virginity," she finished in a small voice.

"You shagged him?" Draco arched a perfect blond eyebrow.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm already fucking crying?" she turned away from him and flung herself down on the bed. "Go away!"

"I can see that," he said softly. "I'm just trying to help."

She sat up, catching his eyes. "Sorry," she hiccupped. "I feel horrible."

"Maybe I should leave," Draco muttered, hands shoved in his pockets.

"No, don't," Hermione lunged forward and grabbed his wrist. "Please. I don't think I can stand it if I'm here alone."

Draco took one look at her tearstained features and his heart relented. "Okay," he said quietly and sat back down on her bed.

--

"I cannot believe you didn't bang her when she wanted to," Draco said, flabbergasted over breakfast. Blaise had just reluctantly left Kristen at the Gryffindor table after dropping a kiss on her lips. Since he'd sat down with his back to her, only Draco had the perfect view of the torment in Kristen's eyes. Okay, maybe he was being a little dramatic. Torment? More like deep, deep confusion.

Blaise shrugged. "You'll understand when you get there with Granger."

"What did you say again? You want your first time to be 'special'? Mate, you are _whipped_," Draco drawled.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Blaise cut up his waffles. "Like I said, you'll get it when you and Granger finally get there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Draco said languidly, and then said, "When are you and Kristen going official?"

Blaise shrugged. "I dunno. We don't really talk about it."

"Zabini, you are a fucking idiot, and you know I hate saying that about any of my mates," Draco shot him an incredulous look.

"Go on," Blaise cocked his head.

"She wants you! Just get with her. And honestly…Kristen doesn't look like she's happy playing this ridiculous game with you."

"You think?" Blaise had a faraway look in his eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I think you two should get together now and then you should invite her to your place during winter break."

"Yeah, I would, but we kind of have this thing going," Blaise muttered. "I can't explain it. Maybe I'll get with her afterwards."

"I'm just saying. Do it as fast as possible, because even though I know she supposedly likes you a lot, I don't think she likes playing. I just want to see you get with her."


	19. Fanboys Unite

**AN: So I completely fudged up the Quidditch tournament. They don't play for the Cup until May. So…I'm going to call what I previously wrote the final of the regular season, with the beginning of the tournament after winter break. I went back and changed it already too.**

Hermione woke up in total agony. Her eyelids were crusted over with dried tears—she could hardly see out of them so she knew they must be puffy, her body ached from being curled up in a fetal position the entire night, and both of those combined didn't even come close to how her heart felt.

"Morning," Draco yawned as he sat up next to her.

Hermione shrieked, nearly throwing him off the bed and she frantically checked to see if she was naked. She wasn't, thank god.

"What the hell?" Draco growled, sprawled on the carpet. "Honestly. I thought you were thankful," he muttered as he got up.

"I'm sorry," she rasped, blanching at her voice. "I forgot and freaked out."

"Obviously," Draco muttered. "How are you?"

"Okay," she blinked back tears and turned her face away from him. How would she ask him to leave without sounding rude? She was grateful for him being there, she really was, but she just felt like dying. Oh gods, Ron was in her classes too; Transfiguration, Charms and Potions at least…

"I'll let you get ready for breakfast then," Draco said softly and, patting her on the shoulder, disappeared through the door.

_Patting her on the shoulder? What the hell was I thinking? Damn that was stupid!_ Draco mentally berated himself before leaving.

Once in the Great Hall, he spotted Blaise kiss Kristen and gently pull away from her to head to the Slytherin one. Draco raised his eyebrows—Blaise was way too in love with her. He'd have to investigate.

Draco sat down and Blaise immediately said, "She wanted to shag yesterday."

"And did you?" Draco asked, pouring a glass of milk for himself.

"No," Blaise said.

"I cannot believe you didn't bang her when she wanted to," Draco said, flabbergasted. Since Blaise d sat down with his back to Kristen, only Draco had the perfect view of the torment in her eyes. Okay, maybe he was being a little dramatic. Torment? More like deep, deep confusion. It didn't look like she was happy, and he wondered why.

Blaise shrugged. "You'll understand when you get there with Granger."

"What did you say again? You want your first time to be 'special'? Mate, you are _whipped_," Draco drawled.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Blaise cut up his waffles. "Like I said, you'll get it when you and Granger finally get there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Draco said languidly, and then said, "When are you and Kristen going official?"

Blaise shrugged. "I dunno. We don't really talk about it."

"Zabini, you are a fucking idiot, and you know I hate saying that about any of my mates," Draco shot him an incredulous look. Couldn't he see that Kristen wanted him very much?

"Go on," Blaise cocked his head.

"She wants you! Just get with her. And honestly…Kristen doesn't look like she's happy playing this ridiculous game with you." No, she didn't. And neither did his best mate.

"You think?" Blaise had a faraway look in his eyes. What could he be thinking about?

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I think you two should get together now and then you should invite her to your place during winter break. And, you know, get that _special_ first time."

"Yeah, I would, but we kind of have this thing going," Blaise muttered. "I can't explain it. Maybe I'll get with her afterwards."

"I'm just saying. Do it as fast as possible, because even though I know she supposedly likes you a lot, I don't think she likes playing. I just want to see you get with her, because you two are honestly perfect together."

Blaise couldn't help a smirk. "The best looking couple here, I know."

Malfoy opened his mouth to protest. "No, that would be me and—" he stopped abruptly.

"Yes Draco?" Blaise asked innocently. "Were you about to say something?"

Malfoy glared at him and snatched a piece of toast from his plate. "You spend far too much time with Kristen. She's rubbing off on you."

--

"Hey baby," Blaise murmured in Kristen's ear, slipping his arms around her waist from behind. They were in Potions, Kristen talking to Harry.

Kristen turned and smiled widely at him. "Hey," she answered, and then turned back to Harry, "And so that's what happened yesterday. I'm going to check on Hermione after this class."

Harry nodded and sighed, pushing the hair out of his face and he turned away from Blaise to look for Ron.

"How you doing?" Blaise asked, pulling her onto his lap and turning her body so that her right shoulder met his left one at ninety degrees.

"Mm good," she gave him a small smile and leaned into him.

"You seem sort of…off your game," he hesitated. "Something wrong?"

_Yes, Blaise…there is something wrong. I want you to fuck me._

"Not really," she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Just a little tired. Worried about Hermione. Sort of thinking about the Ball," Kristen hinted.

"Oh," was all Blaise said.

The bell rang, and Blaise set her back down onto her seat, dropped a gentle kiss onto her lips and slid into the seat next to her.

The action hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the Slytherins, who hissed and a few of the males pointedly turned their backs. Many of the Gryffindors also gave Kristen odd or cold looks, especially the females.

"What, they can't stand my hotness any longer?" Kristen muttered to herself, having noticed the coolness of her peers. Fuck them. They had no right to judge her after no attempts to get to know who she was.

Blaise barely looked up. "Ignore them darling. The chicks are amazed that you got me and the blokes are furious that I got you."

_What was that supposed to mean?_ "Maybe we should give them a show," Kristen raised her eyebrows suggestively, playfully.

Blaise chuckled. "I would be up for it, but Slughorn's going to come in any minute now."

Kristen forced a smile and turned away as Slughorn indeed huffed into the classroom. What was wrong with him—what was wrong with her? Why didn't he want anything physical—did she have an outbreak of acne or something?

Kristen ran a hand discreetly over her features, feeling self conscious. No, it wasn't that.

Maybe she was noticing it more than usual because her hormones were absolutely raging. She felt like hyperventilating—was that normal? It had to be Blaise. Shit, this was so bad, oh god. She was falling for him harder than she could've ever imagined, but hell, could she have ever imagined a man like this?

It wasn't fair. He didn't seem any different. And she knew that feelings like this were dangerous.

Her thoughts couldn't stop whirling even as her hand flew across her parchment, quill scratching out the most thorough notes in the class.

Blaise took her hand about halfway through the class, holding it underneath the desk loosely. After about five minutes he started tracing patterns on the back of her hand absently and she squeezed back gently.

Kristen didn't look at him the entire class, but her heart pounded anyways at the contact; he surely must feel his effect on her.

Blaise wondered why she wasn't responding to him—then thought he found it. She took such thorough notes all the time that she'd charmed her parchment with a Quick-Dry Charm so that once the ink hit the page it dried instantly; preventing any smudges with her fast note-taking. He always wondered why she tried so hard, but he'd seen the Acceptables replaced with more and more Exceeds Expectations and Outstandings.

He surprised himself when he discovered that he liked holding her hand and mentally chastised himself. He was getting so whipped for her—but then, Blaise thought, watching her, he didn't really mind.

Finally, she put down her quill and massaged her wrist ruefully as the bell rang. Everything was swept inside her messenger bag and Blaise reached for her but she gave him an apologetic look and a brief hug.

"I really have to check on Hermione," she said softly and he nodded mechanically and let her go.

"I'll find you after Transfiguration," Blaise murmured and she nodded and left.

Malfoy waited until the two guys were far into a relatively isolated corridor and cut loose.

"What the hell are you doing Zabini? You can't start snogging in public when you two aren't together officially. The Slytherins hate her, hate you for messing with her, the Gryffindors don't look too happy, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are going to back Gryffindor—hell, mate, you know that the entire damn school is probably against your relationship. How is she going to survive that? One second Quidditch hero, the next—enemy of the state? Fuck, you know your status in the Wizarding World just as much as I do. If you aren't careful, London's going to catch word, and it'll be from someone here."

"You're being dramatic," Blaise drawled. "I don't give a damn about what anyone thinks about me here."

"Not here, no, but once that broad sells out to _Witch Weekly_ about you and Kristen—" Malfoy stopped.

Blaise's attention snapped to him. "What did you say?"

Draco glared. "You know damn well what I said. Someone wants to sell the story to _Witch Weekly_ or some other fucking tabloid. How's that going to read—_Blaise Zabini, Winner of 2 Most Eligible Teen Bachelor Awards Runs off with Scarlet American_," Draco quoted. "There's a lot more that they're going to write. How you're a pureblood, got money, inheritance, status, and how she doesn't have anything. Do you even know her blood status? Anything else about her?"

Blaise inhaled and didn't answer.

Finally, he said, "I don't know. She doesn't know. Draco, she's been completely straight with me on everything. I can't break her trust. And I don't care about the tabloids unless she's bothered by them. I'll figure something out. Hopefully by New Years' we'll be together."

"Your mother's going to disown you."

"No, she won't. I have a decent relationship with her, and I think if she knows how I feel about Kristen and she meets her it'll be fine."

"But—"

"Quit harping on me Malfoy. You should be worried about the exact same thing. Only, everyone knows who Hermione is and that she's Muggleborn."

"You really care about her."

Blaise gave him a hollow laugh. "Yeah, I fucking do. She's bloody perfect, mate."

"Be careful, then. That's all I'm asking."

"You know how I do." Blaise wasn't in any mood to talk anymore; he just wanted to find Kristen to tell her the news.

"And Draco, you should be careful too. I'm not the only one whose noticed that you've been hanging with Hermione a lot lately as well," Blaise turned the corner and vanished into the throngs of people in the hall.

--

Kristen shut the door to the common room behind her and gently opened the door to Hermione's room.

"'Mione?" Kristen whispered softly, eyes settling in the dark room to see curtains drawn over the windows and a motionless, silent figure on the bed.

"Mione," Kristen sank down next to her friend. "I know you're awake," she muttered, seeing her eyes flicker.

Hermione sat up slowly and opened her eyes.

Kristen stifled the urge to flinch. Hermione looked like hell. "_Chica_, you really can't miss these classes. They're one of the last before break the week after next."

"I'll go to our Arithmancy class," Hermione said hoarsely. Kristen knew why only that class—Ron wasn't in it. But she wasn't going to push her.

The warning bell rang.

"Alright. Here," Kristen rummaged in her bag and pulled out a bar of Honeydukes chocolate. "I hear that this stuff is really good. I asked Dobby to get it for me. Knock yourself out," Kristen gave her friend a hug and dashed out of the room.

Hermione slowly unwrapped the bar and broke off a chunk, popping it into her mouth. When it dissolved and left her feeling slightly better, she broke off a larger bit, and finished it.

Then she remembered why she needed the chocolate anyways, and silent tears seeped out of her eyes.

--

Kristen leaped inside of the doorway to Transfiguration a second before the bell rang, breathing a sigh of relief and taking a seat in the back of the class next to Harry.

"How is she?" Harry asked her out of the corner of his mouth, while shooting a glare at the back of Ron's head. The redhead was sitting with Lavender in the front row of the class, and there were already rumors swirling about the love triangle.

"As well as anyone could be," Kristen murmured back. "I tried to coax her to class. She said she might go to Arithmancy—but then I had to leave."

Harry nodded. "Can you tell me the whole story, from your perspective? I didn't get much out of the rumors."

Kristen winced. "Er, alright. Well, the entire mess started when Hermione wanted to talk to me during the snowball fight. Remember, you told me that she wanted to talk to me?"

Harry nodded.

"She ah, wanted my help for a plan to seduce Ron," she said very quietly. "And I was supposed to find him after dinner to send him to where she was. Only I couldn't find him. After I told Hermione that, apparently he walked into the area with Lavender Brown."

Harry winced. "Bloody hell."

"Damn straight."

Harry opened his mouth again and Professor McGonagall snapped, "Potter, if what you have to say to Ms. Lin is so important, kindly share it with the entire class."

Kristen smirked insolently. "If you're sure, Professor, I'm sure he would love to."

Harry glared at her. "What the hell are you playing at?" he whispered furiously.

"Honestly, Professor, we're betting on the outcome of the Slytherin-Ravenclaw match on Saturday," Kristen went on, and caught Blaise's smirk and Malfoy's raised eyebrow.

"Really," McGonagall said dryly. "And who, incidentally, are you backing?"

"Slytherin, by 30 before the capture of the Snitch, for 25 Galleons," Kristen said promptly. "And Harry's picked Ravenclaw by 20." She chanced a discreet look under her eyelashes at Blaise—he was grinning.

Harry glared harder at her. _Kristen, what the hell are you doing?_

"And class, how do you feel about these odds?" McGonagall turned to hide the turned up corner of her mouth.

Boos rained from the group of Ravenclaws who openly turned to give Kristen dirty looks. The Slytherins snickered.

Kristen shrugged a shoulder.

"Alright Ms. Lin, since you've been the one to play along with me, it'll be you whose on the chopping block. If Slytherin wins, then you can get off scot-free. If Ravenclaw wins, then you owe me a two foot essay on the ethics against gambling."

Kristen's carefree mask nearly slipped when her eyes almost widened. Ridiculous! Then she shot a wide, winning smile at McGonagall. "Gladly."

The Professor rolled her eyes and continued with her lesson, ignoring the whispering mass of students in her class. The Ravenclaws were seething and Kristen knew she couldn't be too popular with them at the moment, but if she'd backed them then Blaise would have raised his eyebrows.

"Harry, I just screwed myself over for you," she said mock heavily. "The Ravenclaws hate me, and if they win, I've got an essay to write and 25 Galleons to lose."

"Why didn't you back them then?" Harry asked and many of the students near them shifted closer to hear her explanation.

Kristen gave him a look, and didn't elaborate.

"You know Ravenclaw's going to be desperate to win then," Harry stated.

"Yeah. Well I'll find the Ravenclaw Captain later and let him know it's nothing personal."

"Ms. Lin!"

Kristen scowled before turning towards McGonagall and shooting her a glittering smile. "I was taking notes on your lecture Professor."

"So long as you play as well in the Final as you seem to be at interrupting my class," McGonagall sniffed.

"Better," Kristen gave her another wide smile and decided to shut up.

The Professor ignored it and gave them an assignment on the hazards of human transfiguration and a review on transfiguring large objects.

The bell rang and Kristen stuffed her belongings into her bag, walking out with Harry to Lunch.

"Honestly, Kristen, I think that's the most anyone has ever pissed off McGonagall without losing any points," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I suppose that's a talent," Kristen muttered. A group of 6th and 5th Gryffindor boys were at the front of the corridor that they were going to pass and a few of them ripped open the front of their robes to expose _Pottermania, Groupies 4 Kristen _and _Lions for the Cup,_ written in scarlet paint on their chests.

"_Kristen, we love you!"_ they bellowed.

Kristen laughed, shooting them a smile and blew them a kiss. When one of them pretended to faint, she waved and laughed again.

"Fan boys?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"D'you think they're like stationed at all areas of the castle to look for people on the team?" Kristen smiled.

"Probably, and I think Blaise might get jealous if too many boys start ripping off their shirts for you," Harry teased.

Kristen laughed again. "I think he knows his chest is my favorite," they reached the Great Hall and took seats at the Gryffindor table.

Harry chuckled again. "I can't believe what I just saw. In my entire time at Hogwarts, I haven't seen that yet."

Kristen shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "I guess they like how I play?"

"Yeah, that tackle on the Beater coupled with your smartass comments," Harry chortled.

"Or maybe I'm just incredibly attractive?" Kristen laughed at this concept.

"Ms. Lin, I do believe those Slytherins are rubbing off on you! Five points from Gryffindor," Harry imitated McGonagall quite successfully.

Kristen snickered, but immediately stopped when she noticed Hermione walking into the Great Hall.

"I thought you said she looked terrible?" Harry whispered as she drew closer.

"Harry, there's such thing as makeup, and Hermione's quite good at Glamour charms," Kristen muttered back.

Hermione sat down, and Harry realized at close quarters, she didn't look so great.

"Hey Hermione," Kristen smiled at her. "Guess who just got in trouble with McGonagall."

"You?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and tried to keep her mind off Ron, even though she was acutely aware that he was sitting a few seats away.

"Yeah, I was trying to bail Harry out of trouble. I made myself pretty unpopular with the Ravenclaws too, because I told McGonagall that I was backing Slytherin over Ravenclaw on the match."

"Why was she mad?"

"Me and Harry kept talking throughout her class and she said if Ravenclaw wins then I owe her a 2 foot essay on the ethics against gambling. And I also owe Harry twenty-five Galleons."

"Well, judging by how the Ravenclaw Quidditch team is looking at you right now, I think they got wind of it," Harry jerked his head.

Both of the girls turned to see, Kristen meeting scowls. She gave them a shrug, as if saying, 'what can I do?'.

Kristen ate a bit of a pear and a slice of ham. "I guess towards the end of lunch I've got to have a word with their captain. Who is their captain anyways?"

"Scott Taylor," Harry pointed him out.

Kristen looked over, spotting a sandy-haired bloke, around 6 foot tall and built. He sort of looked like Blaise, only about two inches shorter and with less of an aristocratic look. Scott looked a lot friendlier, Kristen had to admit.

Ten minutes before the bell would ring, Kristen made her way over to the Ravenclaw table, Harry following.

Instantly, the Ravenclaws tensed at her arrival and the atmosphere felt positively chilly.

And Kristen couldn't even blame them. They were all supposed to be against Slytherin, so how could a _Gryffindor_ back Slytherin against Ravenclaw?

"Harry," Scott nodded at him and turned to Kristen before coolly saying, "Kristen."

Kristen put a winning smile on her face. "I think there's been a misunderstanding of sorts."

"Misunderstanding? No. The way I see it, you figure Slytherin's going to be the one advancing to the Final, and you feel confidant enough in that to bet Galleons on it," Taylor's tone was positively icy.

"And you haven't heard the full story," Harry cut in smoothly. "We can explain the circumstances."

Kristen shot a glare at her Captain. "I was forced to talk of this…bet when McGonagall asked Mr. Potter here and I why we were 'interrupting her class'. It was spur of the moment."

"So there is no bet?" Taylor eyed Kristen intently.

"There is," Harry said smoothly, "Because I want to take her money," the Ravenclaws tittered. Kristen gave them a smile that felt fake even on her lips.

"It's nothing personal," Kristen said. "Harry picked you and so I picked Slytherin."

"Thanks for clearing that up," Scott said, giving her a much warmer smile. "The way we heard it, you were choosing Slytherin to win."

Kristen shrugged. "Well, maybe I shouldn't have, because if Ravenclaw wins, I lose money and have to write an essay," she gave them another grin as they laughed.

"Maybe you'll bet on us next time," Scott rose to walk them back to the table.

Harry excused himself to leave early, so Scott walked with Kristen.

"Hey, Kristen," he began.

She inclined her head at him, but couldn't help but notice Blaise in the background. He was watching them, and had a curiously indifferent look on his face. Yet, he still looked like he smelled something awful.

"I was wondering when you were available," Scott said. "Maybe I could show you a few reasons why you should be backing Ravenclaw?" he winked at her.

Kristen laughed. "I haven't got any spare time to speak of," she looked apologetic. "Harry's scheduling practices around the clock."

"Ah well, that's too bad," Taylor said. "Anytime you've nothing to do, let me know," he grinned at her.

"Yeah, maybe you can hang with us Gryffindors and see that we're not all that bad," Kristen smoothly turned the suggestion towards less intimate directions.

"Whatever you want," he chuckled and took his leave.

"Getting hit on by Scott Taylor?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "And was that a rejection I heard?" _Hermione sure does seem better_, Kristen thought ruefully, _if she's quizzing me on my love life—or, lack thereof._

Kristen sighed. "Well I didn't completely lie, you know. Harry _is_ scheduling tons of practices."

"Come on. Rejecting a bloke like that? You're crazy. But I know why. You're _whipped_ for Blaise. Don't deny it," Hermione's voice was quiet near the end to prevent anyone else hearing.

Kristen blinked at her. "I didn't say anything. And define whipped."

"So whipped that you're turning down Scott Taylor. So whipped that you're not even _looking_ at Scott Taylor. So whipped that you're willing to alienate the other half of the school by supporting Slytherin."

"I could be friends with Scott. I just didn't like that he was suggesting we be anything more than that. And I'm not whipped for Blaise. And—I don't think we should be having this conversation at lunch," Kristen said quietly.

"Fair enough," Hermione said rather grimly, Kristen thought. "You're going to get interrogated by me as soon as we finish Arithmancy. Where are you going after lunch?"

"Charms. I don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts today, I switched it to Wednesday."

"Still taking all those Auror subjects? Didn't you say you wanted to go into business?"

"Yeah, I figure it'd be really helpful. And Arithmancy is my business subject, though it's useful for Aurors as well. I don't know. Maybe I'll be an Auror and do business on the side. Oh, by the way, how was the chocolate? Dobby told me it's a real moneyspinner."

"Delicious. You have to try some next time," Hermione instantly looked saddened and Kristen felt guilty.

"I'll see you in Arithmancy," Kristen left the Hall.

She thought back to what Hermione had accused her of. The Head Girl had been right; she did care for Blaise a lot—so much that she didn't want to look at another guy—even if that guy was Scott Taylor. But maybe Kristen could be friends with him.

Speaking of Blaise, she'd see him in Charms.

"Kristen, I have to talk to you," Blaise said, vaulting himself over his desk and leading Kristen to a corner of the room.

"We've got a lot to talk about," he said, half smiling. "Let's start with Scott Taylor."

"What about him?" Kristen asked warily.

"What d'you think of him?"

She shrugged. "I figure I could be friends with him. He seemed a hell nicer after I explained the bet. But you shouldn't be asking me this. You know you're my favorite," Kristen said lightly, leaning into him.

Blaise almost grinned but didn't. "Let's keep it that way," his voice was low and sensual, appealing to her senses so much it was sinful. "And what was all that over the bet about? You're picking Slytherin to win?"

"Yes," she said. "I think it'll be a good match, but Slytherin will win."

"And that's why you were talking to Taylor, because the Ravenclaws were angry when they heard about that."

"Got it in one."

Blaise smiled softly. "Okay, well, you're not going to like this. You read _Witch Weekly?_"

"Not usually. I think Ginny's shown me a few issues though."

"Some bitch is planning to sell—our story to them," Blaise said in a very low voice.

"What?" Kristen's eyes flicked to his, entirely startled. "Wait, why would _Witch Weekly_ be interested in you?"

Blaise made a rough sound. "Same reason it's interested in Malfoy. Pureblood families, it's nearly aristocratic. Malfoy and I have traded off _Most Eligible Teen Bachelor_ awards for three years now."

"Really. How many d'you have?" Kristen asked, her interest piqued.

"Two," he had let a ghost of a smile touch his lips. "He's got one. But the tabloids will have a field day with this story."

Kristen's eyes dropped from his. "Yeah. I can imagine. _Good Looking Zabini Drops All For No-Name American._ Fuck."

"Would the papers bother you?" Blaise asked gently. "I couldn't care less. It's all going to be rubbish anyways. But—"

"I won't let myself read them," she said. "But for the tabloids to have a story, that would mean assuming that we're together. Dating," Kristen added.

Blaise let a small smile cross his features. "We can keep them guessing. It'll only lend more discredit to their stories."

"Whose the chick dropping this story?" Kristen demanded.

"I don't know. Malfoy said he heard about it so he warned me."

"What would happen to you if people believed them?"

Blaise hesitated. "I'd have a hell lot of explaining to do to my mother."

"What else?"

"You might get a lot of hate mail from people who know me because of the _Witch Weekly_ awards."

She almost grinned. "Bring it. And?"

"We'd have to release a thorough interview with a more credible source to smooth everything over."

Kristen nodded. "Okay." She was more than willing to go through all of that if it would mean that he would be hers.

He seemed about to say something else, but Kristen smiled, touched her finger to his lips to shush him and left for her seat.

Harry dropped into the chair next to hers, showing her a piece of marked parchment.

"What's that?" Kristen asked.

"Tournament brackets," he said. "This is how it's going to play out after winter break. The second weekend in January, we're playing Slytherin again. After that, the fourth weekend in January, Ravenclaw is playing Hufflepuff. Then, the third weekend in February, Ravenclaw is playing Slytherin. Second weekend in March, we're playing Hufflepuff. First weekend in April, Hufflepuff plays Slytherin. Then, fourth weekend in April, we play Ravenclaw. Then the Final is the second weekend of May, and it'll be the two teams who have won the most—or if there are tied records, they look at the scores."

Kristen's head swam. "Here, just let me look at that—" she grabbed a sheet of clean parchment and copied down the brackets.

"So I think we'll be practicing more scoring?" Kristen asked.

"Definetly," Harry nodded. "And it'll all be on Ron to keep their numbers down."

"That should make things interesting."


	20. I Figured Shit Out

Hermione practically fled the Great Hall after Kristen left. Ron's arms were wrapped around Lavender's waist, lips tracing patterns on her neck as she giggled…

Her stomach wrenched. She had thought that they were going to be together forever after he took so long to notice his own feelings for her—but no. Did their friendship have to go too? Maybe, after the way he hurt her.

Her heart stopped as she remembered the way her ex and that _slut_ whispered to each other.

Hermione abruptly turned the corner to run back to the Head dormitory. It and the library were her only sanctuaries now.

She muttered the password and the portrait silently swung open, and she made it to the couch before collapsing in fresh sobs.

How could he do this to her?

Her tears gradually subsided before she simply lay there, curled in a fetal position listlessly.

Hermione wondered how and when the pain would go away even as her mind flashed back to golden memories of the two of them together, laughing, crying, of all they had been through…

The door opened behind her and she closed her eyes.

"Oh hell," she heard a familiar voice mutter. "Bloody bastard."

There were footsteps that drew nearer, and then he was standing next to her.

"Granger, are you alright?" Draco asked softly, sitting down next to her head.

Hermione opened her eyes, knowing that they had to be puffy. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I have a free period," he said. "But you're avoiding the question."

"I'm…as well as I could be," Hermione sat up and avoided his gaze. Her voice was hoarse and felt scratchy in her throat…and she realized how much it meant to her for him to ask about her wellbeing and she felt tears well in her eyes again.  
Draco held his shoulder out and she caught a flash of the concern in his soft grey eyes before her vision blurred.

Hermione finally gave in and cried on his shoulder as sobs wracked her again.

Malfoy almost froze, uncertain about how to react. Then, slowly, shyly, he brought his arms around her and gods, it felt so right.

When she didn't throw him off, he almost smiled.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "Please don't cry. He isn't worth the tears, not if he's willing to throw away your relationship with a whore like her."

But the tears just wouldn't go away and soon his shoulder was soaked with them. Eventually, her sobs eased though and she lay shivering in his arms.

It seemed like hours later, and, as he checked his expensive wrist-watch, he already missed three-fourths of Potions. It didn't matter, Slughorn wouldn't care, and it was his last class of the day.

But now Draco understood what Blaise had meant when he said that he wanted to take things slowly with Kristen and make their first time together special. Sitting there with Hermione, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her gently, brush all the pain away and make her happy…

"I'm sorry," Hermione hiccupped. "I must've made you miss more than a few classes. But I really have got to go to Arithmancy," she mumbled.

"You're still going to classes?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course," she said, mopping up her tears with a sleeve and sniffing. "I already missed my entire morning. I can't let people think he's gotten to me."

"It's a little too late for that," Draco muttered as she slipped out of his arms and left him feeling curiously empty.

"Thank you," she said awkwardly, and they stood in front of each other for a little while before she walked through the portrait hole.

When the door clicked shut, Draco threw himself onto the couch and punched the pillow to relieve his frustration.

* * *

Blaise looked up at the clock. Only five more minutes until the bell would ring. Five more minutes to talk to Kristen…

"Oi, Kristen," he smoothly slid into an empty chair next to her.

"Yeah?" she smiled at him. Gods, he'd never get tired of how damn happy she looked.

"Er…" he lost track of his thoughts as his mind curiously blanked out. Blast it all, she looked absolutely beautiful…

"Good luck this Saturday," she offered, smiling softly. Kristen felt like she couldn't ever stop smiling around him—oh god, it was bad.

"Yeah? Thanks," he mumbled, nearly tripping over his words. Oh hell…

She inched closer to him and Blaise reached for her hips, pulling onto his lap in a single smooth movement and crushed the urge to gasp.

Because she felt so right.

"Are you trying to sabotage my Chaser, Zabini?" Harry said in a mock accusatory voice.

Blaise grinned into her hair. "Most definetly. I think she deserves getting sabotaged to keep things fairer for the rest of us," he chuckled.

"Yeah, better hand over those Galleons to take me out," she teased him quietly so that Harry couldn't hear.

He ducked his chin to hide another grin. "Alright, darling. I think we should start practicing the lip-locking now though, so you can initiate a successful make-out session."

"I think I'm pretty good at kissing, thanks," she faked a pout.

Harry rolled his eyes and got back to his Glamour charm to try and turn his now blonde hair back to black.

Blaise laughed quietly. "I don't quite recall. Refresh my memory, please?"

Kristen snickered and tucked herself closer to him. "I think your memory is fine," she reached up and mussed his hair lightly.

"Hmm. You really think Slytherin is going to win this week?" he changed the subject and jerked his head so that his hair settled out of his eyes.

"Yes, Blaise, I do," she rolled her eyes. "And if you don't…well…it will be bad for me. So you had better win."

"No pressure, hm?" he bent his head over hers, as if to kiss her. Her heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute—couldn't he hear it?

"Blaise, not here," she murmured, turning. "I don't want people to talk."

He pouted.

She saw, and pressed her lips to his throat briefly. "Come to my room at ten, okay? Harry's scheduling a practice after dinner, but I don't have much homework. Yet."

"Alright," Blaise said, and he reluctantly released her as the bell rang.

Kristen made it to Arithmancy without incident, choosing a seat in the middle of the class in hopes of deterring Hermione, who usually sat in the front. No such luck—once Hermione walked it, she made a beeline for Kristen.

She decided to reach for the band-aid and get it over with. "Hermione?" Kristen asked under her breath as students trickled in.

"Yes?" the other girl was taking out her quill, ink and parchment.

"I'm in love with Blaise fucking Zabini."

* * *

"Why on earth would you want to announce it to me like that?" Hermione was still railing exasperatedly about it at dinner.

"Because I knew you'd want to grill me on everything, so I got it out of the way," Kristen said. She didn't care who knew how much she cared for Blaise, hell no. She just wanted him to care for her too.

"It doesn't matter, it's nothing that I hadn't already guessed," Hermione said bracingly.

Kristen raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm not blind you know. I've seen the way you look at each other."

Kristen made a sound of agreement. Hermione looked much better now than she had in the morning—probably because she couldn't think about Ron and Lavender while quizzing Kristen.

"Have you told him, then?" Hermione asked, very businesslike.

"No," Kristen muttered, sinking more deeply into her seat and wishing that Harry was here so he could head Hermione off. "I don't have the nerve to."

"Why not?" Hermione said sharply. "You two _are_ going to the ball together right?"

"I don't know," Kristen took advantage of the mashed potatoes that sat enticingly in front of her and scooped some onto her plate and stuffed a spoonful into her mouth.

Hermione looked incredulously at her but was prevented from saying anything as Harry dropped in.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, absolute nightmare," he said, shaking his head. "We really should get a single teacher instead of all of them."

"What happened?"

"Sprout showed us a few deadly plants and how to save your skin," Harry helped himself to pork chops. "But a dimwit from her own House went and had a run-in with one of the plants. Sprout spent the rest of the hour saving him and taking him to the hospital wing."

"Sounds fun. I have that class in a couple days," Kristen said, checking her schedule again. "Bloody hell, I'll be happy when the regular season is over," she muttered.

Harry laughed. "Then the post season begins and it'll be more intense."

Kristen made a face. "What are we doing today?"

"We're trying the Hawkshead Chaser Formation, and then we're going to have the Beaters try and hit these new targets I got my hands on. And you guys, Chasers, are gonna give Ron a load of practice."'

"Sounds good," Kristen said distractedly and ate some of her stew. She had just caught sight of Blaise—their eyes locked together and he smirked at her. It wasn't a snide sneer though, more playful—like, '_I knew I'd catch you staring at me'_.

Kristen smiled slowly back at him and deliberately licked her lips. From across the tables, she could see his eyes darken and he looked away.

"Who are you staring at?" Harry asked rather irritably after his long-winded explanation of the techniques he'd like to try later that day and followed her line of sight.

"Oh."

"Kristen's in love with him," Hermione informed Harry. "Madly."

Harry grinned widely. "As long as it doesn't affect how you play against them when we face them in a couple months."

Kristen laughed and assured him it wouldn't.

"Alright, are you done eating?" Harry asked. Kristen nodded, shoved the last bit of a salmon filet into her mouth, and followed him out of the Hall.

"Ron seems like he's having fun," Kristen said darkly as she and Harry pulled on their Quidditch robes. Ron had just sat Lavender down onto a seat in the stands and come over to change—rather reluctantly, as they had been snogging.

"Yeah," Harry said distractedly as Ginny arrived.

Kristen rolled her eyes. They were another pair of people who were ridiculously ignorant of each other.

Not like she was in a position to speak of that herself.

But Blaise…oh god, Blaise. So fucking perfect—too perfect, too good for her. Why was he messing around with her anyways? Winner of two _Most Eligible Teen Bachelor_ awards…why would he want her, when it was guaranteed he could have loads of other girls?

Why would a pureblood like him—nearly nobility, he'd said it himself—with an inheritance want to fool around with her, who didn't even know who her father was?

It raised questions that she wasn't sure she wanted answered.

"Alright, everyone here?" Harry asked after their Beaters arrived.

"Yeah, Tara's just gotten here," Peakes said.

"Alright, mount up and do a few laps."

Kristen hopped onto her Firebolt—already considered an old model as there was now the Firebolt 2.0—and zoomed around the field. Malfoy had a Nimbus 2001—what did Blaise have? At least a Nimbus. If she'd spent three years saving every scrap of gold she'd owned for this Firebolt, he probably had the latest version. In fact, she'd heard that Draco had written home for the Firebolt 2.0. Of course he'd get it…

Harry shouted for her, Tara and Ginny to get into position and Kristen caught the Quaffle, and they unconsciously drifted into their own customized Arrowhead formation.

"Hey! HEY! Get back into the Hawkshead formation!" Harry shouted, but it was too late, Kristen had passed to Ginny after swooping under Coote and she'd almost scored. Ron had saved it with a spectacular catch with his knees.

"Nice one Ron," Harry called out, but continued to watch his Chasers. They settled back into the correct formation but it still looked sort of like the Arrowhead. He decided that he would let them keep that, but to try the next play.

"Alright, Beaters, hit the moving targets—only the ones glowing green, the other colors are just to distract you. Keep it up," Harry shouted.

"Chasers, get into the Rollers—yeah, I talked about it before so don't give me that look Ginny," Harry hid a grin.

This was almost a reverse of the Arrowhead, with Ginny and Tara streaking ahead and lower than Kristen in the middle. However, as Kristen flew, she'd pass to one of the sides, most probably Tara, who would rise and take Kristen's place in the middle. Simultaneously, Kristen would sink lower.

This formation ensured a lot of Quaffle movement, and if one of them got hit by a Bludger, the other two could continue.

Ginny had the Quaffle now and swapped places with Tara, who scored when Ron just missed by the tips of his gloves.

It was the most vigorous practice that Kristen had ever taken part in, with Harry promising that they would only get more intense. They left practice physically drained but very satisfied.

Kristen left the showers, wincing as she pulled on her robes. Peakes had gotten her with a Bludger a few times after Harry called for them to aim for the Chasers. Thankfully she'd narrowly avoided a few nicely aimed Bludgers from Coote, but Peakes had hit them harder.

Oh—Blaise! She could see him in a few minutes—she sped up her pace and was nearly running back to the Head dormitories. Before entering, Kristen stopped to compose herself.

She pushed open the door to her room and sure enough, Blaise was lounging on her bed.

"You're a bit late," he said dryly. "It's nearly eleven."

"Hey," she smiled, ignoring what he said, shutting the door and sitting down next to him,

"How was practice?" Blaise asked, tugging her on top of him roughly.

He didn't miss her wince, however much she tried to hide it.

"Bludgers?" he asked sharply and she nodded.

"Where?"

"There's a ton," Kristen said. "But I don't…"

"Maybe you should take off your clothes," he said suggestively, straight faced.

Kristen glanced at him suspiciously, but he looked serious.

"Don't think so," she murmured, feeling for her bruises on her legs. "Here, here, and here," she pointed and he healed them silently.

"And here," she touched the huge bruise on her back and shuddered.

Blaise healed that too. "That it?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him. "Thanks."

He didn't say anything, just kissed her tenderly, pushing her underneath him.

"Ahh Blaise," she whispered against his lips. Hell…"You know everyone is asking me if we're going to the ball together," she said hurriedly.

"Is that right," Blaise muttered. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, are we?" Kristen sucked in a breath when his hands began roaming underneath her shirt.

"Would you like to go with me?" Blaise asked, catching her eye.

"Yes," she said honestly, and let a grin escape her.

"Good," he murmured, reaching for her hips and pulling her on top of him. Now she was straddling him and Kristen leaned down and their lips met.

"Dammit Blaise," she whispered, chest heaving after an intense make-out session. "If you don't let us shag soon, I think I'll explode."

"I'm sorry," he gasped, fighting to catch his breath. "Blast it, I can't help myself around you. And I haven't quite worked out the details of our perfect day."

"Day?"

"That'll lead to everything," he amended himself.

"Promise that it'll be soon?" Kristen asked.

"Promise," he said. "It'll definetly be before the winter holiday."

She shuddered and then kissed him hard. He responded eagerly, hands hiking up her shirt to feel the creamy expanse of skin.

"Blaise," she shivered. "Take off my clothes."

"What?" he couldn't believe what she'd just said.

"Down to lingerie," she said. "D'you mind if I strip you?"

"Hell no I don't mind," and his hands were working at her shirt, hers at his tie.

"Shit," Blaise breathed, letting his eyes feast on her and tossing her shirt aside. She was wearing dark emerald lace lingerie—it set off her curves and her skin—oh Merlin she was so fucking _hot_. The green turned him on so much…

She smiled lasciviously and unbuttoned his shirt, fingers pulling it deftly off of him and she pushed him onto his back, leaning above him.

Their lips met in a rough embrace and he felt her hands working at his pants, trying to take them off as quickly as possible.

"What do you have in mind, love?" he asked and Kristen noticed that his voice was husky.

"Want to fall asleep with you," she whispered. "Want to feel you," she was breathing hard.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that," he slid out of his pants and pushed her underneath him, tossing her blanket over the two of them as he did so.

"I got some shit from Draco after he saw you and Taylor," he mumbled, mouth skimming her neck. "He seems to think you're playing me."

Kristen inhaled sharply, partly because of his words, partly because his fingers had slipped underneath her bra to play with her breasts. He let out a groan at the way she filled his hands, wishing he could see her naked.

"And—what did you say?" she managed to say. Her heart seemed to be thudding out of her ribcage at their closeness—he had to feel it.

"I told him that I wouldn't mind being played by you," he smirked. Then he turned more serious. "Honestly though, I told him that I knew you weren't and to stay out of my business." Blaise bent his head to kiss the tops of her breasts, shuddering.

Kristen pulled her legs out from underneath him and locked them around his bare waist, feeling and hating the fabric of his boxers against her thighs.

"I'm glad you don't believe him," she bit back a gasp as he sucked hard on her neck. "Because, as you very well know, you're my favori—_fuck!_" she screamed the oath when he bit her collarbone hard enough to leave a mark.

He chuckled weakly, licking her several times to ease the momentary pain.

"D'you do dirty talk?" Blaise mumbled, pulling on her skin with his teeth lightly.

"For you, yes," she shuddered. "But we shouldn't go any further."

Blaise groaned, shivering as he reluctantly drew away from her and pulled his hands out from her bra.

She was breathing hard and he took her back into his arms, kissing her sweetly and wrapping the blanket around them.

"Stay with me," she murmured as her eyelids drifted shut.

"I love you," he whispered minutes later, but only the sound of her soft regular breathing answered him.

* * *

She woke up in his warm embrace and it was the best thing she'd ever experienced. She never, never wanted to give this up.

Kristen squirmed slightly, and Blaise shifted—and she heard a husky voice say, "I finally got to see you while you were asleep."

She tilted her head and his eyes met hers, his lips twirked in the beginnings of a smirk.

"Kristen Lin, helping men live out their fantasies, one at a time," she grinned.

"I think we should wake up together half naked more often," he smiled and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I agree," she ran her hands down his rock hard chest and he shuddered, glancing at her.

There was a certain heat in her eyes that he loved.

"What are you wearing to the ball?" she asked.

"Hermione wants Muggle attire am I right?"

"Yes, especially for the girls," Kristen answered. "What color, I mean?"

"Green," he answered promptly. "Most likely a black suit, light green shirt and a darker green tie."

"Hm. I heard from Parvati Patil that dates are supposed to match? And if we are, there's no way I'm wearing green," Kristen murmured, tucking herself closer to him.

He pouted. "Why not?"

"I think I should wear red. For Gryffindor, you know," she said. "Wearing green…that's marking myself a bit too obviously."

Blaise made a face. "Red?"

"What, you don't think I'd look good in it?" Kristen teased.

"No, I think you'd look stunning, but matching…"

"How about we don't have to match?" Kristen suggested.

"I can't wear green while you wear red though, it's too…Christmas like."

"So wear a navy tie or something," she said.

"Fine," he murmured.

She brushed her lips against his throat teasingly before wriggling out of the blanket cocoon Blaise had created.

"Shit, it's cold," she shivered, and caught his eye. "Don't look!" Kristen searched for her robes to pick them up.

Behind her, Blaise shuddered and vowed to remember the image of a lingerie clad Kristen bending over. Fuck, so gorgeous. That ass…

With a groan, he decided that he had better get up too so he could make it to breakfast.

* * *

As Kristen and Blaise's steamy night unfolded, Hermione sat in the common room, unable to think, unable to work, unable to cry. She simply felt…

Numb.

How could Ron do this to her?

How could he change women so quickly? What about his 'love' for her, you couldn't just stop loving someone like that.

Had he never loved her?

All of those times together, hell, she had slept with Ron! He had been one of her best friends, she had been so sure…

There was no way…

Too numb to feel any more pain.

Too tired to spill any more tears.

Too tired to care.


	21. According To Me You're Perfect

Draco was making an extra effort to coincidentally run into Hermione. His excuses were the preparations for the Christmas ball—a quarter of the decorations still hadn't arrived, and the Weird Sisters had sent word that they'd like to arrive a few days early—but he really wanted to check on her.

He really was pleased that she'd broken up with the Weasel. Firstly, he had never deserved her—what had she seen in him? Weasley's grades were so much lower than hers, he was touchy…and he, Draco was much better looking.

But she was so torn up over it, which made him feel guilty for even smiling to himself that they were over.

To be honest, he was jealous of Blaise. It was ridiculous to envy his best mate. But the way Kristen seemed completely in love with him—never minding the Scott Taylor run in, because Draco had a feeling she wouldn't even look at a different male.

He was very jealous of Zabini to have Kristen completely devoted to him.

Which was why he wanted Blaise to make a damn move before something happened to their relationship. But would Kristen ever leave him? Draco doubted it, it didn't seem the type of thing that she would do.

Speaking of Hermione, he had to go meet her in the library.

* * *

"Honestly, Kristen, this is getting ridiculous," Harry said mock seriously at breakfast. Kristen had just sat down after walking into the Great Hall with Blaise, who had left her with another gentle kiss. As he sauntered to the Slytherin table, there were hisses and a few boos from the other tables, including Gryffindor's.

Likewise, when Kristen made it to her own table, many Gryffindors didn't look her way.

"Scott Taylor noticed, and he's coming over," Hermione noted, craning her neck to see the attractive Ravenclaw.

"Is that why you picked Slytherin to beat us?" Taylor raised his eyebrow. "Because you're screwing around with Zabini?"

Kristen met his gaze unflinchingly. "I've already explained myself to you."

"But you walk in here today snogging him in front of the entire Hogwarts population," he couldn't hide his icy tone and she narrowed her eyes.

Kristen stood up as Harry butted in, "It's none of your business who Kristen's friends are, Scott," he said firmly.

"None of my business? She's messing with a Slytherin! And a lot more than friends!" he was raising his voice.

"And why do you care? I don't even know you," Kristen said sharply. "If you've got a problem with me, we can take care of it in private, thanks."

"Are you afraid of the entire school knowing?"

"Scott, calm down," Harry was glaring now, and also on his feet and conversations were beginning to die; people were staring. "If you really have a problem with her and Blaise, why are you picking a fight with Kristen? Be a man and talk shit to Zabini's face."

Kristen stood on Harry's foot. "Stay out of this," she hissed. Gryffindor didn't need their Captain losing popularity too. Much better that it was her, whom no one else really cared about.

"Maybe I will," Scott glared.

Hermione whispered something in Kristen's ear and her eyes flicked to the Slytherin table. Blaise had gotten up, and seemed prepared to come over.

Kristen caught his eye and shook her head imperceptibly.

"We'll take this onto the pitch," Kristen growled, "See you in the post season."

Scott was about to say something out before Hermione warned, "McGonagall!"

Turning on his heel, Taylor swept back to the Ravenclaw table amid a chorus of Gryffindor jeers.

"At least they'll stick by you against the other teams," Hermione said, referring to their table.

"Yo Kristen, you better beat their ass," Seamus called down the table. "He's got it coming to him."

Kristen forced a grin at him and sat down, pulling Harry down with her as she went.

"Ms. Lin, I've had quite enough of your antics," McGonagall seemed to breathe fire. "What is the meaning of this?"

"A little friendly smack-talk," Kristen glared at Taylor's back. "Nothing too serious."

"Trash talk? You'd better get on the pitch for practice soon then," her Professor said. "I've booked the field for this afternoon, Potter, so take advantage."

"Yes Professor," Harry said, and she swept away.

"God I'm going to kill him," Kristen raged. "At this rate I do hope Ravenclaw wins so we can _flatten_ them!"

"No you don't, because you'll have to write an essay," Hermione pointed out sensibly. "Wait until the post season."

Kristen didn't say anything.

"Blaise was about to come over here," Hermione said conversationally to Harry. "He looked pretty angry."

At the mention of his name, a smile slipped from Kristen's lips.

"He probably wanted to beat Scott up," Harry said.

"Probably."

* * *

Draco met Hermione in the library after breakfast.

"The entire Hall was watching the Gryffindor table," he remarked when she sat down in front of him. "What happened?"

She quirked an eyebrow and he was pleased to see that she looked much better; there was even a bit of a glint in her eye.

"Maybe you should ask Kristen."

Draco made a noise. "Blaise will do that, I don't want to accost her."

Hermione eyed him teasingly. "You should tell Blaise not to go round kissing her."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I already have. I told him not to because they weren't official."

"I think it hurts Kristen you know," Hermione said conversationally. "She sees that Blaise is attracted to her, and he makes all of this public show of touching her and snogging her but I don't think she's sure that he honestly likes her. I don't know. There's something in her eyes whenever she sees him—it's sort of like a longing or a hunger, but she always seems to stop herself…And the only explanation for that would also explain why they aren't together officially."

It confirmed everything Draco had suspected. "I thought so too. But why were she and Potter so angry at breakfast?"

"Scott saw Blaise kiss Kristen, and he sort of put two and two together. A lot of people aren't happy about their relationship because there's the sort of notion that everyone is against Slytherins. They view it as a betrayal, and honestly she isn't exactly attempting to endear herself to them."

"And why should she?" Draco muttered. "When they are the ones judging her?"

Hermione shrugged. "Kristen is too proud to suck up to them. And she's too proud to back down now that people know that she cares about Blaise. So if anything ever happened—well, I don't want to think about it. She would be completely devastated and broken."

"Devastated and broken? Which brings me to—how are you feeling?" Draco asked, his tone surprisingly tender.

She gave him a wan smile after feeling her cheerful mood dissipate. "I feel okay. So what did you want to tell me?" Hermione pointed to the sheaf of parchment in his hand, changing the subject abruptly.

Draco followed her lead reluctantly. "The new decorations aren't here yet and we've two weeks to go. The Weird Sisters are going to be coming a day early—I've no idea why—and we've got to begin setting out the regular holiday decorations anyways."

Hermione nodded. "Today after dinner?"

"Yes, I've already notified the Prefects."

"I'll see you there."

* * *

Blaise fumed silently while in Arithmancy, a course that he unfortunately did not share with Kristen. He wouldn't see her at all today, but the need for information made him stew.

What had Kristen said to Taylor?

Why had she told him to stay put, did she not want him to defend their relationship—whatever it was?

His heart twisted. No, he couldn't believe that she thought so—at least, he couldn't bear to let himself think so.

Because it would hurt too much if it were true.

* * *

By the time Kristen had gotten out of her last class, she was so fed up that she was glad she was headed to Quidditch practice. Kristen had heard whispers about herself and Blaise, some including Harry and Scott Taylor—there had even been one elaborate love hexagon involving Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, herself, Blaise and Taylor. Once she'd heard _that _one—where she had supposedly slavered over the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain…

_The fourth year talking loudly to a group of her friends didn't notice Kristen whip around until she snarled, "Maybe if you put that much effort into your classes your parents wouldn't have to pay the school not to fail you."_

_Her face had crumpled and she ran away sobbing and her so called friends melted away as fast as possible._

"_Yeah that's fucking right," Kristen hissed. "Get the fuck out of my way bitches."_

That summed up her day.

After a successful practice and dinner, Kristen felt a lot better. There was even a smile on her face as she turned the door open to her room.

There was a flash of movement and suddenly she was pinned to the newly slammed door, a familiar scent about her and the figure crushed his mouth to hers.

"Fuck Blaise," she let out a moan as his hands slid up and down her body. "It's a little early for this."

"Been waiting for you the entire day," Blaise's voice was smoky and he was still so close that she could feel his lips moving against hers. Kristen sighed, pressing her hands on his shoulders to push herself up and locked her legs around his waist.

"It's been a shitty one," she mumbled, entirely distracted by his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

Blaise kissed her hard again, and they were reaching for each others' clothes now unconsciously.

"_Fuck_," Blaise breathed when he took off her shirt. Her breasts seemed better than ever, and—this-would-be-the-only-time-he'd-ever-like-red—her lingerie seemed barely able to contain her.

Kristen shoved him backwards towards the wall, taking off his shirt and pants.

"_Hell,"_ she raked her gaze over his bare torso, and knelt, drawing designs on his hot skin with her lips.

Blaise took off her pants and Kristen pushed him onto the bed, straddling him and leaning to catch his lips.

"_Damn_," he whispered as he caught the perfect sight of her breasts right in front of him and he reached for her hips, pulling her closer so he felt her entire body against his.

Kristen moaned into his mouth and he groaned, feeling heat pool into his crotch.

"Blaise," she whimpered, writhing against him. "_Fuck me_."

"Shit baby not today," he kissed her again, more gently. "It can't be today."

"Then why'd you kiss me like that?" she demanded breathlessly. "You keep winding me up! I'm so fucking _horny_ right now and you won't…"

"I'm sorry, that was wrong," he murmured. "I…Its just that today I've been feeling anxious."

"Over this morning?" she asked sharply. "Why?"

"D'you care, if people are against you because you're mine?" he asked.

"Blaise, you know I don't," she whispered. _But it doesn't matter anyways because I don't even know if we're together._

He exhaled. "I'm going to _murder_ Taylor on Saturday."

"Be my guest," she murmured. "Good luck." Then—"I have a problem."

"What?"

She gave him a look. "I can't just whack off like you do."

Blaise shot her a sheepish glance. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she mumbled, curling up under her blanket, shivering. "It'll wear off."

He slipped underneath the blanket as well, gently shifting her on top of him.

"You ever think about the future?" Blaise asked.

"Sometimes," her eyes shut. "Sometimes I think about a wedding."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Blaise, it's not that weird. A lot of girls plan out a dream wedding."

"How would you want your wedding to be?"

She smiled at him. "With someone I love. With red roses, white dress, black tie. Has to be a small wedding. That's all."

"You know, Wizarding weddings aren't so different from Muggles'. It really is much the same—except for magical decorations and the like."

Kristen made a small sound of agreement and Blaise realized that she was falling asleep.

A few minutes later, he asked softly, "Kristen?"

There was no response. Blaise smiled into her hair, her comforting weight in his arms and their bare skin pressed against each other.

"I love you."

* * *

Draco and Hermione were patrolling the corridors, making small talk as they did so.

"So I didn't see Blaise in the common room," Hermione said conversationally. "Where did he go?"

Draco shrugged. "Probably in Kristen's room."

"D'you think…" she began.

"That they're shagging? No."

"Why not?" Hermione was startled by his forwardness.

He hesitated. "Blaise told me…that Kristen wanted to, but he didn't."

"_Kristen _wanted to?" she was amazed. _Then Blaise really is a good person, then. I thought he only was after Kristen for sex and if he's refusing it…_ "And he refused?"

Malfoy smirked. "He told me that he wanted to make their first time memorable. Special. Whatever. Zabini is completely whipped."

"I think that's incredibly sweet," Hermione said, thinking back to her own first intimate experience with Ron. It hadn't been the greatest…she had actually been left feeling disappointed. "Maybe he's alright after all. I used to think Kristen was crazy."

"Because she's in love with a Slytherin?" Draco asked, cutting straight to the point.

Hermione blinked slowly at him. "I wondered if she knew what she was getting into."

Draco exhaled, suddenly feeling too tired to argue any more. "Would you let yourself get involved with someone in Slytherin?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Draco turned his back on her, shrugging as he walked away.

He hadn't expected an answer anyway.

* * *

Kristen walked into the Great Hall on Saturday morning with the same butterflies in her stomach that she experienced before a Gryffindor match. Blaise had been on edge the previous night, extremely nervous for his first game in quite some time, even as Kristen assured him he'd do fine.

How did she know that he'd be fine?

Harry had snuck the both of them out to watch the last Slytherin practice yesterday while under Disillusionment Charms. He was displeased at the efficiency of their Beaters, but noted that the Slytherin Chasers had more brawn than technique.

Kristen had been right when she'd thought Blaise had the best broom available. The Firebolt 2.0 was darker than the original, and while Kristen couldn't see the difference without using his broom, it had to be better. Beside her, Harry had been eyeing the enemy critically, and Kristen had talked to him once or twice to seem like she was too.

In actuality though, the only enemy she'd been eying was Blaise.

They'd scattered once the Slytherin team headed to the lockers.

Typically, though, Blaise had gone to her room afterwards and confided in her how apprehensive he was for the game.

"_I think you'll be fine," Kristen smiled at him. "Just remember that you have to beat the shit out of Taylor."_

_He shivered, looking pale and rather sick._

"_Honestly Blaise, it's just a game. It's like practice, but with the other team," Kristen tried again, and pulled him into an embrace._

_Blaise shuddered and then relaxed, his arms closing around her. "You always make me feel better, love," he smiled tentatively at her, and brushed feather light kisses up and down her bare collarbone._

_She wriggled slightly, pushing him down onto the mattress and catching his lips with her own. Before he could respond though, Kristen had pulled away._

"_I'll be rooting for you tomorrow," she murmured. "Wearing green and silver."_

"_D'you even have green robes?" Blaise asked, shivering as she looked him over._

"_You know there's no way I can wear green robes without having the school mob me," she said. Then a wicked smile—"But they can't see what I'm wearing underneath."_

Kristen hid a grin as she slid into her seat, reaching for bacon and sliced ham. She was at her happiest now, having fallen asleep with Blaise the night before and was now surrounded by Harry and Hermione.

"Let's hurry so we can get good seats," Harry said. "I want to use my Omnioculars so I can record their plays."

Hermione shot an exasperated look at Kristen, who shrugged through a mouthful of ketchupy sausage.

They found the best seats available, sitting at the top of the Gryffindor section. It was still early, and freezing, but in a few moments the teams would be exiting the locker rooms.

Kristen's heart leapt when she saw Blaise traipsing onto the field in his Quidditch gear. Damn! He wore the Slytherin green and silver so well—it looked so bloody hot on him.

"Shit," she breathed.

Harry looked at her sharply. "What?"

Kristen didn't hear, so he turned to ask Hermione what she had said—but didn't even bother.

Because she was staring at someone with the exact same expression on her face.

* * *

_Merlin._

That was all Hermione could think of when she saw Draco stride out onto the field, his sleek hair perfectly out of place and the wind made his Quidditch robes billow outwards, looking delectable on his body. He wore them with the sort of disdain that was insanely arousing…

Harry irritably cleared his throat and Kristen tore her eyes away from Blaise to ask, "Yeah?"

"Nothing. They're about to start," Harry pointed.

Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air—and they were off.

Taylor had gotten to the possession first, and he was flying up the pitch to where the Slytherin Keeper, Neme, awaited.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a Bludger slammed into Taylor's side—work of their efficient Beaters, and Taylor dropped the Quaffle, howling.

Blaise swooped in to catch it, diving and recovering as he darted past others on his way to the Ravenclaw Keeper. Kristen had to admire his agility as he dissected their defense, finally shooting past the goals and smashing it through the right hoop.

"_Score is 10-0 to Slytherin. Incidentally, today's match has been rather highly anticipated by the school because of comments that Gryffindor Chaser Kristen Lin said regarding the match-up. She is alleged to have placed a bet with Gryffindor Team Captain Harry Potter that Slytherin would win over Ravenclaw and advance to the regular season finals to play the waiting Gryffindors. Later, many suspect that she backed Slytherin over Ravenclaw because—"_

"_**Smith! Get back to the game! 10 all after Taylor's goal gets past the Slytherin Keeper Neme!" **_McGonagall barked into the microphone.

Kristen seethed from her seat. That dirty bastard! He had to say it in front of the school didn't he? Smith had everything she had in mind coming to him…

"_Alright Professor. Well, Slytherin in possession, good execution of the Harpy Formation there—but they're scattered by the Bludgers! Broken ranks—Zabini in possession, flying up the field—shot goes—ah, saved by Taws. Ravenclaw in possession, Botticeni with the Quaffle—drops it! Slytherin back in possession, Jays with the recovery. Now to Zabini, back to Jays, to Pompe, to Jays again—scores! 20-10 to Slytherin."_

"_It's Blaise Zabini's first Quidditch game in two years. After Chaser Beasly's suspension for the rest of the year, Captain Draco Malfoy quickly picked him to fill the void. Well, we all know that particular perk of being the Captain's best friend, eh Ron Weasley?"_

Smith was getting increasingly nasty about this.

"D'you know what he just said?" Kristen yelled at Harry over the crowd. "_D'you know what he just said?'_

"Yes I know!" Harry shouted back. "There's no way McGonagall is gonna keep him after this don't worry!"

Kristen borrowed Harry's Omnioculars, nearly fogging up the lenses with her breath and zooming in on Blaise's face. He looked furious, and veered off course, slamming into Taylor to vent his frustration.

Taylor dropped the Quaffle, leaving Jays to catch it.

In the air, where only Blaise and Scott hovered for the fraction of a second, Taylor glared at him.

"You'll regret that, Zabini. And I'll find a way to make your little girlfriend come around. She'll take a liking to me, so watch it," he hissed.

Blaise coolly stared back. "Best Chaser wins. We'll see who can score, shall we?"

He dove off in search of his teammate, rage making blood pound in his ears. That bastard! Kristen would never even think about him, not if Blaise could help it. Now, though, he'd concentrate on destroying Ravenclaw.

"Come on Blaise!" Kristen muttered under her breath before Harry took the Omnioculars back.

Back in the freezing sky, Malfoy growled as he saw the far away altercation between the two top Chasers.

"Zabini, get your ass out of there!" he watched as the two exchanged words and Blaise whipped away to pelt after Jays.

"_Slytherin in possession after Zabini knocks the ball away from Ravenclaw star Chaser Scott Taylor. Jays with the Quaffle, then to Pompe, shoots—Saved!—Keeper drops it, ah, recovered by Zabini who shoots upwards to the unguarded hoops and makes it. 30-10 Slytherin."_

"_Taylor in possession, flying up the field—scores! 30-20 Slytherin. Zabini has the Quaffle, pelts up the pitch, quick pass to Jays who feints—Ravenclaw Keeper lunges—score. 40-20 Slytherin."_

Kristen smiled—Smith hadn't thrown any more slurs at the Gryffindors yet. He'd have to be careful before some hot headed fan jinxed him.

"Blaise is playing pretty well," Harry said reluctantly. "This is his first game in two years right? Wonder why he quit the team."

Kristen shrugged.

"They're calling some nice plays, now the Hawkshead Formation," Harry muttered to himself.

Kristen watched Blaise lead, flanked by the two other Chasers, ducking a Bludger cleanly and whirling about in a neat move.

_Boy can fly,_ she thought.

He passed to Jays, who passed back and then Blaise took the shot—saved.

"_Still 40-20 Slytherin. Seekers are swooping around the pitch, hovering next to each other right now—Malfoy dives, has he seen—No! Ravenclaw Seeker is downed by a Bludger hit by Wiest, Ravenclaw Beater…Time out, Ravenclaw!"_

Draco hit the frozen pitch in a messy landing, watching his team come down beside him. Blaise landed beautifully, the last of them to do so.

"Where the hell are you Beaters?" Draco demanded, breath huffing in the chilly air. "We have got to slow down their Chasers. Right now all the pressure is on Neme, and we can't have that."

"Okay, Blaise, you can call the plays. Try the Arrowhead formation—their Keeper hasn't got a fast broom, so you can pass quickly and try to score. Neme, good job so far. Keep it up."

The Ravenclaws had gotten back onto their brooms, pushing off into the grey sky and Draco nodded for them to do the same.

"Wait, Blaise," he said quietly as the rest of the team launched into the air.

"Yeah?"

"Keep your cool. I saw you jawing with Taylor. You're playing well, you've got this. I know you probably want to impress Kristen but for Merlin's sake please don't think about that right now."

Blaise nodded and pushed off into the air.

"_And the teams are back in the air. Ravenclaw Seeker Mathes is back on his broom. His Slytherin counterpart Malfoy circling overhead, nearly dislodged by a Bludger there…Ravenclaw in possession—this is a game that they badly want to win—team Captain Scott Taylor pushing up the pitch—saved by the Slytherin Keeper. Slytherin's Zabini with the Quaffle, there he goes—saved, again! Still 40-20 to Slytherin."_

"God dammit Malfoy, find the Snitch!" Kristen muttered furiously. "_I haven't got 25 Galleons!"_

"I thought McGonagall split the prize money between you and Zabini?" Harry asked, overhearing.

"She has officially but she hasn't given it to us yet. I'm going to ask her about it after the match."

Harry blinked. "You don't have to pay me if they lose."

"But you'd insist on paying me if you lost, so I'll do the same," Kristen smiled at him to take the edge off her words.

"_Malfoy diving—the two Seekers now pelting downwards past everyone else—is that the Snitch? Oh—Malfoy pulled out of a nicely executed Wronski Feint and Mathes hits the ground again. Madam Hooch is looking for a timeout from Captain Taylor—yes, twenty seconds. That's the last of the available Ravenclaw timeouts."_

The Slytherins congregated in the crisp air, huddling to talk.

"Draco, you've got to find the Snitch now," one of the Chasers, Astoria Greengrass said. "Before they catch up."

"Yeah, I'm trying," Draco snapped, scanning the pitch.

"The twenty seconds are up," Blaise said, and the Ravenclaw players returned to the air in a mass of blue robes.

With a piercing whistle, they resumed play. Draco hovered, searching for the Snitch—then his heart leapt. Wasn't that a flash of gold—yes! It was, fluttering next to an opposing Beater.

He zoomed towards it, ducking other players and a Bludger. A loud _thwack _made him instinctively roll over in midair—just missing the Bludger as it whipped towards him.

Draco tilted his broom more, and then yelled hoarsely when his fingers closed on the Snitch.

Someone collided with him, not too badly and he recognized his best friend screaming next to him.

"Merlin's pants, I was getting worried," Blaise said, grinning broadly. The rest of the team hit the ground a few minute before them, cheering.

"Yeah, well, you know me. Anything to help my best mate show up some Ravenclaw," he smiled crookedly.

Blaise didn't return the smile. "He was talking shit up there. Said he'd try and get Kristen."

"There's no way," Draco reassured him. "But you should get a move on with her."

"Yeah I know. Come on, party in the common room," Blaise pushed his teammates into the locker room to change.

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOO!!! I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE AN ESSAY!!!" Kristen screamed in delight, laughing as Harry acted sullen and reluctant to hand over 25 Galleons. She had just returned from talking with McGonagall and her pocket was now 525 Galleons richer.

"Yeah, and we'll be playing Slytherin next week!" Harry grinned. "You sure you can match up with Blaise?"

"Yes, especially if we keep watching them," she said cheekily.

Harry snorted. "Watching them? All you do is salivate over Blaise," he laughed and ducked a swipe.

"Right," Kristen muttered under her breath, unable to hide her smile or think of a retort.

They were walking back up to the castle, near the back of the thick throngs waiting to get back inside.

"Shit, it's cold," Kristen muttered, shivering.

"Maybe Blaise can warm you up," Hermione said lightly, nodding behind the darker haired girl.

Kristen whipped around, making eye contact with Blaise and she stopped walking as he sped up to catch up with her.

"Don't wait for me," she called to Harry, grinning at his eye roll as they disappeared into the crowd.

"'Ello," Blaise grinned, spinning her around and then tugging her away behind a few trees.

"Good performance today," Kristen looked up at him. "But I'm still going to beat you," she teased.

"I'd like to see you try," he took her face between his hands gently and kissed her softly.

He felt her smile between their lips. "Smith was talking shit," she murmured as he drew her closer to him.

"So was Taylor," Blaise said. "He was talking shit about you."

Kristen blinked at him. "I hope you didn't let it get to you."

"Of course not," he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

She leaned into him. "Aren't you going to go party in the Slytherin common room?"

Blaise shrugged. "Not if we can find somewhere private."

"D'you ever get tired of hanging around me all the time?" she asked.

"Never," he answered promptly.

"Such a kiss-ass," Kristen laughed. "Hermione is dragging me to buy a dress soon for the ball. McGonagall gave me the money—here's your end," she extracted a bag from her pocket, handing it to him.

Blaise made a face. "I don't really want it. You can have it," he thrust it back to her, holding it out.

"Are you kidding me? I could never take it from you Blaise," she smiled to take the edge off her words.

He blinked at her. "I don't need it, you know that."

She shrugged. "Maybe you will someday. Just keep it, I already have more Galleons than I know what to do with," Kristen brushed a kiss along his jaw line.

Blaise took it back reluctantly. "Have an idea for your dress?"

"I don't know. Red, or purple?" she asked.

"Well I already know how delicious you look in red so…even if it is a Gryffindor color," he kissed her again and then pulled himself upright.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere private."

* * *

Draco watched his best mate disappear with Kristen, and stifled a pang of jealousy. If only he could do that with his own girl…

He didn't notice that he was walking more quickly until he ran into Hermione, knocking her down.

"Shit, sorry," he held his hand out to tug her up.

She only stared up at him for a moment, long enough for him to wonder what was going on, but took his hand.

Draco hauled her to her feet. "Sorry," he said again. Then, attempting to test the waters, he asked teasingly, "What, no congratulations on winning the match?"

"Congrats," Hermione said simply. "I'll be watching the Kristen-Blaise match up intently."

"Sure you will," he said, warmth showing in his gaze.

Hermione didn't know how to react, but was spared from having to answer when Harry arrived, looking confused at why she wasn't snapping at him.

Malfoy backed off, disappearing into the Slytherin common rooms before Harry said anything.

"He say anything?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione murmured distractedly. "Nothing. Er, say, how d'you think Blaise and Kristen will play against each other?"

Harry gave her an odd look—it was very rare for Hermione to talk about anything Quidditch. "Kristen told me she's not going to let him be the reason we lose. She's really competitive, you know. I wouldn't be surprised if she's got some sort of wager going on, against herself. So she can prove that she is that strong."

Hermione shook her head. "She doesn't need to prove it. She was already strong before Blaise."

"She and Blaise are actually a really good fit together," he said. "I'll admit that I was worried about her but I've seen the way they look at each other. Blaise especially. I didn't think that he'd honestly care about her, but I guess he does."

Hermione shrugged. "Well we know we're not going to see her the rest of tonight. Lets go get a few pastries from the kitchens."


	22. I Can't Wait

"_Fuck, Blaise!"_ she breathed against his lips, shuddering at their contact as she straddled him, knees on either side of his hips. Kristen felt him smirk, felt his hands pull her even closer to him—if it was possible. Suddenly, she felt dizzy, as if the stone bench underneath them had tipped over.

He snickered, whispering, "Love it when you get all hot and bothered," his hands slid underneath her robes, resting on her hips.

"Your accent gets me all hot and bothered," she mumbled, catching his lips roughly with her own.

"Mm, love," he shifted underneath her. "Careful, or we'll fall into the hedge," he murmured against her neck. With her sitting on his lap, he could lean forward and kiss her neck at precisely the spot that made her go crazy.

Kristen threw her head back with a moan when he bit her gently there. "_Bla—aise,"_ she shuddered again. "Fucking hell!"

"I can tell you're going to be very vocal in bed, love," he chuckled, laying back on the bench and easing her on top of him.

"Considering how much I scream during Quidditch…it wouldn't surprise me," she trailed her lips down his jaw line.

Blaise lazily flicked his eyes back to her features. "I like vocal," he said, voice smoky.

Kristen shivered. "Let's go to my room before we get caught out here."

* * *

Kristen lifted her head and rested her chin on the palm of her right hand as she lay on her stomach, on her bed. In front of her, Blaise returned her gaze.

They were both half naked, Kristen wearing lingerie and he in his boxers. Again.

Kristen was frustrated.

Blaise was fighting not to fuck her through the floor.

Again.

The two of them kept ending up in these situations.

"When?" Kristen asked simply.

This time, he had an answer. "After the Ball, love. After one of us takes the other out and after we consume that tantalizing bowl of strawberries and cream you have there."

"Swear?" she asked softly.

"Swear."

"So its not…" Kristen couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Not what, love?" he asked, sitting up and pulling her into his lap.

"So it's not that you don't find me attractive?" she whispered.

"Merlin, is that what you've been worrying about? Its definetly not that, darling, how could you think that I didn't find you attractive?" he suppressed a chuckle, burying his face in her hair.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you've refused to bang me," she muttered and he sighed.

"I would've thought that you wanted our first time to be important too," he kissed her tenderly. "Girls usually want that."

Her heart melted at his soft voice and she realized how stupid she was being. He had been thinking about her, wondering how to make the night incredible and she could only think of the raw details?

"I'm sorry, I've been acting like such an idiot," she nestled her face in his neck. "It's just…God Blaise, you drive me absolutely crazy."

He chuckled and threw the covers over them. "You drive me mad too," he tucked her into his body gently.

She sighed. "Blaise…"

"Yeah?"

Kristen lifted her eyes and they met his. "Blaise, I love you."

He froze, and she wondered if she should have told him. But she couldn't stand this, having him care for her like this—even planning their first night together? That had to go beyond fuck buddies right?

"Blaise?" she whispered, seeking his eyes.

"Bloody hell darling,' he kissed her softly, pouring all of his emotions into the contact and she gasped. His eyes were soft and she felt like she was floating in the sky, up so high…

"I love you too."

* * *

"Tell me about your family," Kristen whispered, rubbing the pad of her thumb across his left hand's knuckles.

He pressed his lips to her forehead briefly and tightened his grip on her. "There's not much to talk about."

"I still want to know," she closed her eyes and nestled her head against his chest.

"Then tell me about your family," he countered.

Kristen opened her eyes. "I asked first."

"My mother's a celebrity," he said emotionlessly. "I'm rich. I live in an estate not too far off from Malfoy's. I've got a Siberian husky named Victoire—that's French for victory. He's quite spirited," his voice softened here.

"Victoire? You couldn't name him something normal, like Chocolate?" Kristen said, straight faced.

Blaise shot her a quizzical glance. "He's grey."

She laughed. "I'm just kidding Blaise. Can I hear you speak French?"

"Only after you tell me about your life before Hogwarts," he reminded her.

Her expression grew sad and it was a few moments before she replied. "I don't really remember my family. I grew up with one of my mother's friends who died in a freak accident before I came here…my family are gone, I know that. Mom and dad…I don't know. Every time I asked, Alexia never answered because it made her too sad. I just wanted to get away from it all, and I'd always wanted to go to Europe. It was between Beauxbatons or Hogwarts for me, but seeing as I've always had a soft spot for England…"

Blaise suddenly kissed her. "Shh baby…I'm sorry I asked," he could sense her considerable distress. "But I'll take care of you now."

She smiled at him. "Will you speak in French for me now?"

"What d'you want me to say?"

"Anything…um, say, I have a dog."

"_J'ai un chien_," he said.

"Holy shit, do it again!" Kristen seemed utterly captivated. "That sounds so hot Blaise."

"_Je t'adorai toujours,"_ he murmured.

She stopped, and their eyes locked. "I understood that bit," she said softly. "Was it what I thought it was?"

"What'd you think it was?" he challenged her lightly.

"I will love you always?"

"See, your French isn't that bad," Blaise said, brushing his lips lightly across hers.

She smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Blaise."

"Night, love."

* * *

"Hey baby I want you inside me, deep inside my tight little pussy, I want to feel every little movement you make, I want you to treat me rough and fuck me hard," Kristen held back a snicker as Blaise's eyes flew open as he realized what she was saying. "I want to feel your huge cock pounding in and out of my tight little snatch…"

She'd been up for all of forty minutes, having unsuccessfully tried to coax him out of bed for twenty of the forty.

"Fucking hell love, it's way too early for that," he said huskily. "Your libido still going strong from yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I was just trying to wake you up," she giggled. "D'you think I'd say that?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe if we were both naked and…wet…and one of us was hard," she bit back a grin. "Alright, yeah, I would talk dirty to you."

"That's hot."

"I know. Any chance I can see your dormitory?"

"Why?" Blaise asked warily, letting his hands drop to her hips.

"You can learn a lot about a person by looking in their bedroom," she said simply.

"Or maybe you just want to get in my bed," he dropped a light kiss on her forehead. "You dirty talk pretty well, love. It got me hot about 2 minutes after I woke up."

Kristen snickered. "Yeah, well, I am American. We're pretty dirty."

"Listen darling, about last night…"

"Yeah, what about last night?" her voice was wary.

"It wasn't a dream was it? You really did say…say that you loved me, didn't you?"

"I did," she murmured. "And you said it to me too."

Blaise let a true, sheepish smile cross his face. "I've wanted you to know for so long…but I didn't know if you'd freak out or not."

She let out a long sigh and trailed her lips down his neck. "I know you're tired of hearing how much I want to bang you. But hearing that you love me is so much better than any one night."

Blaise caught her lips, gently nibbling on her lower lip lightly. "By the way, I can't wait till my 'huge cock is pounding in and out of your tight little snatch'," he smirked lightly. "I want to be balls deep inside your pussy, I want to make you moan like my little slut, I want to smack you around and make you come harder than you ever have before. I want to come deep inside you and paint your walls with my cum."

Kristen rocked back and forth on his lap and let out a soft moan. "Blaise, you better watch your mouth, or we won't have a special well planned first time."

"Yeah? What do you want me to do to you the most baby?"

She glanced up at him with lidded eyes. "Make me moan like I'm your whore. Slam yourself so deep inside me that I can't breathe...Make me come so hard and fill me up with your cum. Stretch me so wide with your cock and make it hurt so good…"

"Alright, forget I asked," his voice was strained, and he abruptly got out of bed, opening the window slightly to let a gust of icy air into the room.

Kristen pouted, snuggling deeper into the covers as she watched him put his head in his hands, letting out a long sigh.

"So…no more naughty talk until we actually do the dirty?" she asked tentatively.

"Bloody hell love, I wish you could talk dirty to me every day, but I don't think I could handle it," he shivered, shut the window and went back to the bed. "I think I'll explode."

There was a naughty phrase hovering at the tip of her tongue when he suddenly kissed her, making her forget anything she would have said and he deepened the contact sensuously.

"Don't even say it," he murmured laughter in his eyes. "I know how funny you think it is."

She grinned contently at him. "Okay."

"What d'you want to do today?" he asked.

"Stay in bed all day?" she offered, but sat up anyways.

"That sounds incredibly enticing but—holy hell darling," Blaise let out a sound that could have been a whimper when the covers fell away from her chest and he saw the sheer black and white lace bra that she wore.

Blaise reached for her without thinking, sliding her legs apart so they wrapped around his waist, bringing their bodies close together. "You look good enough to eat, love."

Kristen let her eyes travel the length of his torso and then back to his face deliberately. "So do you."

His lips found hers and the kiss deepened when he eased them back to the bed, pressing her into the mattress.

"Dammit," she swore when he broke their kiss gently.

Blaise raised his eyebrow, asking for elaboration.

"We've already missed breakfast."

He laughed. "Today's a Hogsmeade weekend. D'you want to go?"

"Yes," she made to get up, but he pinned her down. "Blaise, I do want to go, and we can't go out half naked," she hid a grin.

"Yes we can," he muttered mutinously but let her up.

"You want to go anywhere in particular?" he asked, watching her pull on her black Hogwarts robes.

"I'm craving chocolate," Kristen admitted. "And Harry did say that there's supposedly an amazing sweet shop in Hogsmeade."

"Oh yeah, Honeydukes. They've everything. I'll take you everywhere, love."

"Only after you put some clothes on," she smiled to take the edge off her words.

"Fine," he grabbed his robes and swiftly donned them, watching her as she fixed her tie and scarlet Gryffindor scarf.

"I really hate red and yellow together," he grumbled, before she went over to him. Kristen found his tie and tied it for him. "Green isn't my favorite color either, babe. If you're wearing it though, its fine."

He laughed. "Likewise, love. Lets go get some lunch."

* * *

"Damn, I love that restaurant," Kristen sighed happily after they left the same restaurant that he'd brought her to before. "It's amazing."

"Glad you like it," he grinned at her. "Where d'you want to go next?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Honeydukes. I'm excited to see what the fuss is about."

"Love, if you walk in there, it'll probably take a month's worth of Quidditch practices to work off all the sweets we're bound to eat," he warned, hiding a grin.

"So be it," she smiled. "If it tastes good, it'll all be worth it."

Blaise opened the door to Honeydukes a few minutes later, gently pushing her inside to a welcoming gust of warm, chocolatey air.

"Mmm," Kristen sighed. "What d'you like from here?"

"Sherbert…chocolate, sugar quills, anything honestly," he grinned at the thought. "I think you'd like the sherbert balls. They're extremely fun to suck on," Blaise struggled to keep his face serious.

"Very funny Blaise," Kristen rolled her eyes, wandering over to look at the Ice Mice, Blaise surreptitiously following her.

They left with a little bit of everything, and Blaise tugged her into the Three Broomsticks.

"Fancy a butterbeer?" he asked.

"Hell yes," she smiled.

They made it all the way to dinnertime before leaving Hogsmeade, and departing to their separate tables.

"You look happy today," Hermione commented when Kristen sat down, raising her eyebrows.

"Guess what?" Kristen couldn't stop grinning.

"Blaise finally sexed you," Harry said immediately.

"You're acing all your classes," Hermione guessed.

"You hexed the Hufflepuff team so badly they won't be able to walk for a month," Ginny suggested hopefully.

"Blaise and I are official," Kristen lowered her voice. "But still want to keep it on the down low.'

Hermione squealed. "Oh my god! So that's why you were in Hogsmeade the whole day?"

Kristen raised an eyebrow. "How'd you kno—oh yeah, the Map."

"About bloody time, I think you were going crazy waiting," Ginny said.

"Wait, so you and Blaise _have_ shagged?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose.

"No, not yet, and I expect that you'll hear from me when we do," Kristen snickered.

"Gross," Harry muttered but was unable to keep a smirk off his face. "Do you really care about him?"

"God yes," Kristen breathed. "He's amazing."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see Kristen whipped," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Kristen smacked her playfully. "I'm not whipped. Nowhere near how _you_ are…" she coughed.

"Oh? Who is Ginny whipped for?" Harry asked obliviously.

Ginny blushed.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "The Quaffle, Harry," and shoved a forkful of ham and mashed potatoes in her mouth.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Do all Americans eat like you?" she teased.

A grin broke out on Kristen's face. "Only the cool ones."

"Kristen, we have a practice tomorrow, and Wednesday, and Thursday morning," Harry cut in.

"Okay. Before or after dinner?"

"After, both tomorrow and Wednesday. I've been working on a few tactics—seeing as the Slytherins like playing similarly to us, we'll be practicing some new moves to try and trip them up."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm expecting a lot of physical play from them, so we have to be ready to play physical as well."

"Harry, you know I'm always ready to get physical," she said seriously, eyes sparkling at his squeamish expression.

"Make sure it's the right kind of physical, I don't want you to start making out with Blaise and get knocked off your broom," he teased.

Kristen stuck her tongue out at him. "I sort of have a bet going on with him. I'm definetly not going to be messing around, because I need to score."

Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't ask.

"Well Kristen, at least he's good looking," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose. "Because if he wasn't, I'd rip you for having a Slytherin boyfriend."

"He's also filthy fucking rich," Kristen said, looking rather downcast. "Buzzkill."

"Why? Isn't that a good thing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, because his mother is probably going to hate me because I haven't got a fancy surname, or family, or any money, and I don't even know if I'm pureblood or not."

"Ah, well. Blaise is gonna live his own life," Harry said wisely. "I doubt he cares what his mother thinks about you."

"Maybe," Kristen said, looking unconvinced. "Well, I have to go," she mumbled through a last mouthful of roast chicken.

"What? To meet him? You just spent an entire day together!"

"Well yeah, what's the point of spending a day together and not finishing it?" Kristen smiled cheekily as she disappeared out of the Hall.

* * *

"I didn't know if you'd come early or not," Blaise pulled her close as she walked into the common room. He had been scratching out homework for Slughorn, and she leaned backward on his left shoulder, reading one of her textbooks.

"Yeah, Harry and the rest of them were kind of surprised that I took off again so soon, seeing as I just spent the entire day with you," she said absently.

He smirked to himself, finishing his last paragraph with a flourish. "He doesn't know the Zabini charm."

Kristen scoffed lightly. _Or maybe he underestimated how bloody soft I am on you._

"Come on baby, I want to go to the Astronomy Tower," he tugged her off the sofa and set aside his homework.

"Stargazing?"

"And why would I do that when I have you right next to me?" Blaise teased lightly.

She coughed sarcastically. "Wow, such a kiss-ass."

"It's called charm, love," he smirked. "Though I wouldn't mind kissing _your_ ass."

Kristen couldn't suppress a real laugh this time. "Come on," she said, turning her head to hide a smile.

They reached the tower later than he'd expected, after she had pulled him into a corner and kissed him hard. That had taken at least fifteen minutes of them snogging and finally, of Blaise convincing her that the tower would be better than that session.

Now they were lying underneath the star-strewn sky, Blaise's arms around Kristen protectively.

"That's amazing," she said softly, looking up at the twinkling buds of light.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kristen turned her head towards him and smiled. "Yes."

"I figured that everyone does this Stargazing thing…but you're with me, so its different," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and gently cuffed him on the side of his head. "Yeah okay."

Blaise brushed his lips against her cheek. "You know it's true."

"Whatever," she couldn't help a grin.

"I like it a lot more on the weekends, you don't dress in robes," he said, letting his hands flit lower.

"You mean, you like it when you can see every inch of my legs and ass in these skinny jeans?"

"They are very form-fitting, aren't they," Blaise grinned. "You look delicious."

"You look…very…distinguished," Kristen finished lamely. He was wearing a simple black shirt and dark, boot cut jeans, but even that made her want to rip his clothes off.

He raised his eyebrow. "Distinguished? I was going for more…dashing," he pretended to pout.

"Try again," Kristen held in a snicker when his pout deepened. "Only joking," she smiled—and then that smile slid off her face when she felt his hand slipping underneath her shirt, playing with the fastening of her bra.

Her breathing quickened and he noticed, smirking evilly. Kristen's eyes slid shut and she briefly cursed him for having this effect on her.

"I thought we were supposed to be stargazing," she said huskily, eyes dark.

He let out a low snicker in her ear. "Well, I've found something just as beautiful a little closer to home."

Kristen couldn't suppress her smile. "So Blaise, d'you have a sweet tooth?"

"I'll take a bite out of anything remotely sweet," he said.

"I'll keep _that_ in mind," she said, her voice deliciously low.

"Hey, I brought you here to watch the sky," he said mock-indignantly.

She grinned at him, looking very much like a cat that had just gotten the cream. "But you're watching me."

Blaise blinked. "Okay, have it your way," he pushed himself forward and pinned her beneath him in one quick movement.

Before she could draw breath, his lips found hers and she melted into him, wondering how this god of a man could possibly love her.

"You're pretty heavy," she said, fighting for control of her hormones.

"You like it," Blaise smirked, and leaned in to bite her gently.

"Fuck," she whispered raggedly when they finally broke apart.

"If you want to fall asleep, we should leave," he murmured, chest heaving as he panted.

Without another word, she pushed herself upright and pulled him up and they made for the bedroom.

* * *

"Shit!" Kristen leapt out of bed and pulled her robes on at top speed, haphazardly gathering her books.

"Blaise, wake up, we're late for breakfast," she shook him awake.

He groaned. "Honestly…"

Kristen paused to kiss him hard. "Come on, get up, we're late."

"I'd rather stay in here with you than have breakfast," he said, sitting up so that her sheet fell from his body and exposed his bare chest. He knew what seeing his bare torso did to girls…

Kristen turned her back on him. "Come on, we can have mind-blowing sex after this Saturday."

His heart pounded. Fuck, she had no idea how hard it was for him to keep his hands off her and restrain himself. A deal was a deal.

Blaise groaned, getting out of bed and reached for his robes.

She was there, and after he pulled on his shirt, Kristen took a step towards him and buttoned his shirt up for him.

"I know how to button my shirt," he said softly, but his tone lacked any harshness.

"Go put on your other clothes before I have to get to class without any food in my stomach," she ordered lightly.

They nearly missed all of breakfast because he pulled her into a deserted corridor and made her forget about it. But then the warning bell rang and they separated with ten minutes left for breakfast.

"Why were you—?" Hermione began when Kristen finally made it to the table and started wolfing down bacon and eggs.

"Blaise?" Harry guessed, cutting her off and Kristen grinned, nodding.

"I should've guessed, your robes are askew," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Kristen smoothed her robes down swiftly and swallowed. "Sorry. He got me sidetracked," she smirked.

"Damn, Double Potions and Arithmancy, Double Herbology," Kristen noted dispassionately.

"Meh," Harry agreed. "But you have Potions with Blaise."

Kristen laughed. "I think he might be getting sick of me. I'll stick by you guys."

"Okay good," Harry nodded. "I ned to talk Quidditch anyway."

Kristen hid a groan.

Hermione giggled. "Stay away from Blaise this week so the next time you two talk he won't be able to resist anything you do," she waggled her eyebrows.

The other girl laughed. "Good idea 'Mione. Where does your Head Girl mind get these ideas?"

She shrugged. "It's probably my close proximity to Malfoy."

Harry spit out his juice and spluttered. "What d'you mean close pro—"

"As in we live in the same dormitory," Hermione blushed and tried to smooth over her gaffe.

Kristen snickered. "Mmkay Hermione."

"Like you should be talking, I've seen you and Blaise disappear into your room more than once," Hermione shot back, flustered.

"Yup," Kristen agreed, unfazed. "But that's Blaise and I, not you."

Harry laughed. "Come on, you two. Let's go to Potions."

Kristen smiled easily at Hermione, letting her know that their back and forth banter didn't mean anything to their friendship and let Harry lead the way to the Dungeons.

"'Scuse me Ron," Kristen brushed past and smiled apologetically at him. He was still her teammate and a friend even if he'd done that to Hermione

To Kristen's surprise, Hermione gave the redhead a jaunty wave before disappearing into the dungeon.

Harry and Kristen exchanged shocked glances before following her.

"Did you see that?" Harry muttered under his breath, a safe distance behind Hermione.

"Yes," Kristen answered just as lowly, bewildered as they took their seats.

Ron tentatively set his cauldron up at the table next to theirs—Kristen barely noticed, because she could sense Blaise's eyes on her.

He was obviously wondering why she hadn't chosen to sit by him again.

She looked up, giving him a smile before diverting her attention to Slughorn.

Throughout the entire lesson, she knew his eyes were trained on her as she calmly fixed her Elixir to Induce Euphoria, a rather tricky potion that Slughorn was determined to see. As usual, Hermione had finished it before anyone else, but Kristen methodically worked along, occasionally glancing up to re-read the instructions.

"Add a sprig of peppermint," Harry said under his breath. Hermione sniffed.

Kristen shot him a quizzical look. "Why?"

"My book says to do it," Harry said. "And the guy who wrote all these notes…lets just say he was an expert."

Kristen nodded, adding the sprig.

"Times…up!" called Slughorn. "Let's see what you've made of it."

'Good," he praised Malfoy, before walking around to Blaise's cauldron.

"Ah…not quite there Mr. Zabini," Slughorn hastily retreated towards the Ravenclaws.

Kristen caught Blaise's eye and his gaze darkened. "Come over," he mouthed.

She shook her head. "Later," she mouthed back.

"Ah, what have we here? Splendid jobs Harry, Ms. Chang! Not too shabby yourself, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley…perhaps another go?"

Kristen grinned at Harry. "Thanks for the heads up," she pulled out a squat jar, conjuring most of the potion into it and corking it.

"What's that for?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised.

Kristen shrugged. "I've put Unbreakable and Preservation Charms on the bottle. It'll hold till I need it." She lifted the rest of the potion into a small test tube to be graded and labeled it with a bit of parchment.

She saw Blaise rise out of his seat and hurriedly told her friends that she was going to talk to him.

"What?" Kristen asked, almost irritably when she reached him.

"You know I just got an abysmal mark because my mind was on you," Blaise murmured into her ear, voice low.

"I could tell," she nearly smiled. "But I do hang with my friends once in awhile, you know Blaise."

"I know," he whispered, his light breath teasing her. "It still drives me mad with jealousy."

She smiled at him and then pulled away. "I won't be able to see you too much this week. Harry is scheduling practices around the clock."

He pouted. "I'll stay in your room."

"Fine, but if I fall asleep before I get to see you, it won't be my fault," she peeked at the rest of the class busily corking test tubes and brushed a kiss against his lips.

He instantly deepened the contact and she reluctantly broke away a few moments later.

"I'll see you," she smiled at him and departed for her table.

* * *

Blaise was going mad. Between homework and Quidditch practices (both his and Kristen's) he hadn't been able to see her for nearly as long as he wanted.

By the time he got to her room, she was usually asleep over a textbook or half finished essay, and he would slip into bed with her.

Today was Friday.

Which meant the regular season final was tomorrow.

And with any luck, by Sunday night, he could have her on her back and panting underneath him.

He stifled a shiver when he slipped into her bed, wearing nothing except boxers. For once, she was in bed, instead of in the common room working.

Blaise was asleep as soon as his body touched hers.


	23. I Can't Believe

Kristen woke suddenly and smiled tiredly when her eyes landed on Blaise. They hadn't been able to see each other nearly as long as she'd liked the past week, but every day, he'd slipped into her bed.

She shut her eyes and snuggled closer to him. She'd missed feeling his body against hers and talking to him desperately.

Since their Potions lesson together, they'd only been able to steal a few minutes together and most of that time was spent kissing…

She woke up for good a few hours later. "Blaise?" she asked huskily, laying her head on his chest.

He stirred. "Yeah, love?" His voice was low, soft with sleep.

"Shit, did I wake you?"

"No," he turned onto his side, drawing her closer and wrapping his arms around her.

Kristen smiled when he bent his head and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Ready for the match?"

He sighed. "No. Maybe if you give me a kiss I will be, though."

Kristen grinned, and caught his lips with her own. "Better?"

"Yes," he murmured, shutting his eyes.

"I'm hungry," she said, getting out of bed and putting on Muggle jeans and a t-shirt. "Remember, Blaise, we'll see who racks up the most points," she smirked at him.

"Are we counting assists on other goals?" Blaise asked, changing into his robes.

She shrugged. "Yes."

"Baby you're going down," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Blaise."

He grabbed her hips, easing her underneath him and felt her legs lock around his waist, and he nuzzled her neck. "And…whoever wins today…" He moved forward, supporting her back against the wall.

"The Ball is Friday. Whoever wins today gets to take the other out next Saturday. And we can eat the strawberries…that day too.

"You do know the Hogwarts Express leaves next Sunday, right?"

"Yup," she said. "Tomorrow, I've got to go buy a dress."

"Mm," Blaise murmured. "I can't wait."

She laughed. "You're not going with me, sorry babe. I'm going with Hermione and Ginny—Harry's asked her. You're not allowed to see it until the Ball."

He pouted, kissing her and deepening the contact, which left her breathless. "Not even after that?" he asked.

"N—no," Kristen stammered, pausing to catch her breath. "That was unfair."

He smiled at her. "See you on the pitch," Blaise let her slide down, biting back an oath at how nicely her body fit against his and departed.

Wow, god. When they finally had sex, she was going to tease him to hell and back…

At the moment, she'd settle for beating his ass in Quidditch.

"Uh, Kristen, any reason why you're eating so much?" Harry asked.

Her mouth full of ketchupy sausage, she shook her head. "I'm hungry?" Kristen offered, before downing a goblet of pumpkin juice in four swallows.

Harry glanced at the ceiling. "It looks grey out there. Probably really windy. Good visibility. We should be okay; the ground should have a bit of frost so we can get a nice kick off."

"Remember, Ginny, Kristen, Slytherin like playing physical. We'll probably have to play the Hawkshead Attacking formation more than the Rollers—I know you two prefer the Rollers but they'd probably steal the Quaffle a few times and I can't afford that."

"Relax," Kristen said firmly. "We've practiced. We know."

"Yes but this determines the seeding for the post season!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, does it? We all play each other the same amount of times in each round."

Harry started to say something but then decided against it. "It's time," he said tightly. "Let's go."

They changed in the locker room silently.

"Right everyone, I need to win this game so if you fuck up I'll hex you into oblivion," Kristen said cheerfully.

Peakes and Coote paled.

She laughed. "I'm just kidding. But I do need to win this game."

Harry hid a grin. "Team…This is like glorified practice to us. WE don't need to win here, it's Kristen who does."

Kristen glared. "Harry if we lose, I'm coming after you first."

He laughed. 'Okay but seriously, this only affects the seeding of our teams. We'll either be first or second; you know Ravenclaw is third and Hufflepuff is fourth. Let's go."

They traipsed onto the pitch, and Harry shook hands with Draco Malfoy. The handshake looked firm, though nowhere near how it used to be for Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint.

And then—they were off.

Blaise grabbed the Quaffle, soaring out of reach for a split second before everyone else caught up. But Ginny appeared out of nowhere in front of him and he was forced to dive sharply, passing it off to one of the other Slytherins.

Kristen intercepted it, shooting a grin at Blaise as she sped up the pitch to the Slytherin end before passing to Tara.

Tara glided through the air, executing a neat loop-de-loop around an opposing Beater and chucked the Quaffle through the air.

The Slytherin Keeper saved it and passed it ahead to Blaise, who swooped around a Bludger sent by Coote and threw it into the goal hoop area.

"Zabini scores for Slytherin, bad luck Ron," Luna said, not sounding quite as dreamy as usual.

Kristen shook this off, even though she was now behind Blaise's score by a goal. Ron always let in a few early, they could easily catch up.

But then Blaise scored again, and had an assist. Kristen had passed to Ginny for a goal so she was only twenty points behind, but damn, this wasn't good.

"Rollers!" Kristen called, extremely mindful that she was playing catch-up.

Ginny got the first pass, and then passed it to Tara. Tara chucked it at the hoop—no, off the arm of the Slytherin keeper.

But Kristen grabbed the rebound and sent it soaring into the wide open left hoop.

"Kristen Lin makes it 30-20 to Slytherin," Luna said dreamily. "Good move there."

Blaise was scowling because he knew how good the Gryffindor offense was when it got going. He made a pass to his own teammate, and Jays threw it—no, Ron saved it.

Ron chucked it to Kristen, the primary handler and she bolted back up the field, passing it to Ginny to slam it home.

And just like that it was tied.

Pomp threw it ahead to Blaise, who barely had time to pass it to a speeding Jays before the latter rocketed forward and threw it.

Another spectacular save by Ron—who immediately dropped the Quaffle when a Bludger hit him in the small of the back. Kristen instantly dove to retrieve it, colliding painfully with Blaise in the process.

"Damn!" Kristen swore, fumbling the Quaffle and sliding backwards on her broom.

Blaise wrested it from her grip and before he soared away, he whispered in her ear, "Nothing personal, love."

Kristen swore again when she was left behind and she accelerated quickly. There wasn't much time, Ron might not be ready and they were _right next to the hoops._

She pretended to go into a hard turn but subtly leaned forward mere seconds after he released the Quaffle.

It slammed into her stomach and knocked the wind out of her but she managed to hold on to it this time.

"Ginny!" she yelled hoarsely, and Kristen got rid of it before someone else decided to get to her again.

Ginny flew through a ring of defenders and Kristen zoomed through the air to get closer to the Slytherin hoops.

And Ginny scored.

Kristen punched the air in delight, narrowly avoiding a Slytherin Beater. Peakes and Coote were flying up the pitch, whacking the Bludgers as hard as they could and she heard one of them hit Jays.

"40-30 Gryffindor after a series of nice plays by Kristen Lin," Luna said. "She's very nice, offered me a bit of chocolate once…'

Blaise scowled and got the Quaffle, making sure to ram into Ginny as he sped up the pitch.

"Come on Ron!" the Gryffindor supporters were rewarded with another great save.

Ginny got the Quaffle next, but Blaise stole it when she passed to Tara and sent it ahead. Jays caught it, passing to Pomp—and Ron just missed it, swearing violently as it went through.

However, Harry hadn't been at all idle and he and Malfoy were diving now, near the Slytherin end of the pitch.

Kristen got the Quaffle back from Ron, glad that Blaise hadn't gotten an assist. If he had, they'd be tied by now.

He was coming, she knew, he and his Chasers—she rolled in midair to dodge a Bludger.

"Hurry Harry!" she screamed as she shot past the Keeper and threw it back to Ginny, on the other side.

Score.

But now Draco was diving, Harry was further away. If Slytherin caught it, they'd win the match, the tournament, the seedings, Blaise would win their bet, and they'd play Hufflepuff instead of the tougher Ravenclaw more often.

Kristen swore violently and swerved to try and intercept the Quaffle as play continued. She hoped fervently that Harry would pull up a miraculous capture.

"And—Malfoy dives for the Snitch, and pulls up—has he gotten—? Has Slytherin just won the tournament?"

Kristen dove and chucked the Quaffle through an unguarded hoop—everyone else was watching the Seekers. She wasn't, only because she didn't want to know.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Malfoy has pulled out of his dive and he opens his hand—wait, there is no Snitch! Where is the Snitch? Oh look Harry Potter has got it!"

Malfoy whipped around and saw Harry land and he snarled.

Kristen dove towards her Captain, who had just landed triumphantly and enveloped him in a bear hug. Their team smashed around them, and Harry was hoisted on their shoulders.

"How the hell did you do that?" Ron yelled. "I thought for sure Malfoy had it!"

Harry grinned. "Got lucky. It darted out of his hand before he closed it."

Kristen laughed. "God Harry you just won me my bet! Thanks mate!"

"Yeah no problem," Harry said as the Slytherin team dejectedly dismounted and a scarlet wave of Gryffindor supporters overran the fields. "LOCKERROOM!" he shouted, and the team sprinted towards the safety of the area.

"You will eat Blaise up!" Harry said to Kristen, who jumped on her broom and hovered to respond.

"In more than one way," she grinned wickedly before putting on a burst of speed that landed her at the locker room before anyone else.

Kristen dismounted, pulling the door open for her teammates and shut it when they made it all in.

The after party lasted till midnight, when McGonagall broke things up. Kristen headed back to her room with a nice buzz going on.

She shut the door and blanched when she saw a dark figure in her bed—and then relaxed. It was only Blaise.

"Hi," she said, a little nervously as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"'Sup, baby," Blaise slurred and lurched towards her and with a flash of fear that she'd never felt with him before, she realized he was drunk.

"Blaise—" she began, and caught him as he almost fell off the mattress. "Lord," she breathed, pulling him back onto it. "I'm sorry—I just—I wanted to win so bad—"

He sank into the covers and pulled her down on top of him. "Yeah yeah. I lost I know. I dun mind takin' you out. But—"

"I get to seduce you," she murmured, snuggling up to him.

"Yeah," he muttered. "But—I kinda wanted to be doin' the seducin'."

Kristen leaned over him and kissed him gently. "Get some sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Mm baby," he drawled. "Maybe you should get naked for me."

She laughed uneasily. "Next week."

Blaise started to say something else before she tapped him with her wand and he sagged down to her bed and snored.

Kristen breathed a sigh of relief.

She didn't really like drunk Blaise.

Kristen woke up early the next day, yawning and immediately set to finishing her homework.

Blaise stirred around eleven, groaning. She smiled to herself, putting the finishing touches on her essay and turned around.

He groped around the bed, and then opened his eyes blearily, looking around. "Kristen?"

"Yeah?" she asked, laying down her quill on the desk.

"I don't like it when I wake up alone," he muttered, sinking his head back onto the pillow.

"I'm sorry babe," she murmured. "I needed to get work done." Kristen slipped back into bed with him and he sighed.

"God I have a massive hangover," Blaise's voice was rasping and he winced at the light.

"I know. I got back and you were—I don't know,' she hesitated. "Acting funny."

"I got piss drunk," he muttered, pulling her close to him.

"I didn't like it," she admitted, voice low resting her head on his shoulder. "I was sort of scared. You wanted me to get naked."

He winced. "I'm sorry darling. I don't like it when I'm that drunk either.."

"I know," she murmured. "It's alright."

Blaise blew out a breath, wincing when his head throbbed. "I lost."

"Not really—sex never has a loser," she pointed out. "Neither do dates."

"Yeah but I had wanted to seduce you," he smiled faintly. "I don't mind you seducing me though."

Kristen traced a shape on his cheek. "Yeah. I've got to go shopping with Ginny and Hermione today for a dress."

"Really. Tell me what color?"

"No," she smiled. "It's a surprise."

He mumbled something and sighed, burrowing under the covers. "I'm never gonna drink again."

"I'm sure," she rolled her eyes. "We're leaving at one, Blaise. D'you want coffee?"

"Yes please, love," he murmured, sitting up.

Kristen smiled at him, and conjured a cup full of the hot strong liquid immediately and handing it to him.

He downed the black liquid in three gulps, sighing as the last went down. "Merlin. Can I get another?"

Kristen tapped his cup again with her wand and it filled instantly.

Blaise's eyes shut after the last swallow and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Much better," he murmured, putting the cup on the nightstand and turning to her.

"Fuck!" his eyes flew open.

"What, what?" Kristen asked anxiously.

"You're—half naked,' he mumbled. "And—I'm completely naked."

"Really?" she asked, interest piqued. "Can I—"

"No!" he chuckled. "You see me naked I get to see you naked."

"Dammit, I should've looked," she muttered.

"God baby, you're practically falling out of your bra," he murmured.

"Yeah?" she looked down. "Oh. I must've been squirming around when I was asleep."

"You think?" he asked, leaning towards her. "Fuck I want to…" he trailed off.

"Mm, don't even say anything," she murmured, sidling closer to him. "You'll get me extremely horny."

He laughed, a sound low in his throat. "If I had my way you'd be underneath me right now."

"Yeah, well, we don't always get what we want," Kristen smiled, hugging him hard before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom. "Get dressed so I can cuddle with you."

Blaise grunted when he saw her ass swaying out of sight and behind a shut bathroom door and groaned, fumbling for his boxers on the stretch of floor beside him.

She got out a few minutes later, sinking onto his lap. "Mm," Kristen murmured, tracing rough kisses down his jawline.

"You are too sexy," she bit him exquisitely gently on his neck.

"You're telling me," he mumbled, nibbling on her ear.

"Blaise, we have to go eat breakfast—er, it's gonna be lunch soon," she said, gently detaching herself.

He sighed, following her out of bed. "Give me a kiss?"

Kristen ran an amused eye down his length. "Get dressed and get rid of the boner before I do."

He grumbled, pulling on a black sweater and loose jeans. "You wanna take care of that for me?" Blaise indicated his morning wood.

Kristen smiled at him. "Not until this Saturday remember? After the ball."

He pouted. "Not even a handjob?"

She stepped closer to him, winding her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. When they broke apart, her eyes were lidded and she murmured, "I don't know if I'd be able to stop at handjob."

"I don't understand why you sound so dismayed," he smirked, swaying lightly, back and forth—taking her with him.

"Fuck you look so good," she breathed and broke apart from him. "God. Breakfast now, before I lose it."

Kristen had slipped away from lunch with Ginny and Hermione before Blaise noticed she was gone.

She walked in and out of boutique after boutique with Ginny and Hermione, rejecting many before she even looked at them fully. The colors would be off, the length not right, the fabric dull, etc.

Ginny picked a cascading peach dress off the rack and instantly knew it'd be hers. It came down to the floor off one shoulder and the material simply _glowed._

"Go and try it on," Kristen said, flipping through the rest of the rack. "Mione, what color d'you want your dress to be? And who are you going with?"

"I'm going with Neville," Hermione smiled. "He asked me and I said why not, you know? And I think I'll want a red dress."

"Sexy," Kristen murmured. "I don't know what color I want yet."

"Well, what color did Blaise say he was partial to?" Hermione asked slyly.

Kristen smiled at her, letting Hermione know she knew full well what the other girl was trying to attempt. "Green. But I can't go in green. He definetly didn't like red. But red means, you know, sex, passion, so I might go in red anyways. Or…white. Black. Purple. I don't know."

"Well…I suppose you'll find the perfect one. Ginny already seems like she has. It's very pretty, too."

"Yeah I think she'll look stunning."

Ginny poked her head out.

"Come out!" Hermione said immediately. And she promptly squealed. "Ginny it's perfect!"

"Oh my god, Ginny you look wonderful," Kristen smiled at her. The peach was a beautiful color on their younger friend and the gown flowed off her shoulders and hips to widen in a cascade of fabric.

"I don't know…It's quite expensive," Ginny fingered the fabric, torn between the desire to have it and sadness. "I don't think I'd be able to afford it."

"How much is it?" Hermione asked, picking up a mint colored floaty dress before setting it back down.

"Thirty two Galleons," Ginny whispered. "My whole savings are 26 Galleons, five Sickles and eight Knuts."

"Hey, I'll get it for you," Kristen said. "It's no big deal." She knew what it was like to be dirt poor.

"No—oh Kristen you don't have to," Ginny said. "I can always borrow from Ron or something."

The darker haired girl waved it off. "Look I got Galleons to blow. I didn't have any before Blaise helped me win the tournament so I have more than I know what to do with."

Hermione smiled discreetly in approval as she wandered off to look for a dress of her own.

Ginny was trying to thank Kristen, who simply smiled.

"Ginny don't let go of that dress and come help us look for something for Hermione."

"Oh Hermione look," Kristen said thirty minutes later. "Look at this color…" she held up a beautiful royal blue. It was strapless, sleek—the bust was pleated slightly and it fell to the knee.

"It's gorgeous," Hermione took it, dazed. "I'll go to change."

"Now just one for you, Kristen," Ginny said cheerfully.

"Easier said than done," Kristen sighed, reaching for a fresh rack.

An hour later, Ginny gasped. "Kristen…what color did you want your dress to be?"

"It didn't matter," she said, coming around to see what Ginny had grabbed.

And her jaw dropped open. "Oh my god, it's perfect." It was a white strapless, layered sheath dress with a black ribbon tied in the middle, and the fabric…

"How much is it?" Kristen asked, taking the dress and checking.

"Forty three Galleons," Ginny said sheepishly. "But you can wear this dress to so many places."

"Yeah," Kristen murmured. "D'you think Blaise would like it?"

"Kristen, I bet he'd love you in anything. And this dress is stunning."

She made up her mind. "I'm getting it."

"Take no prisoners, hm?" Hermione smirked.

Kristen grinned. "You have no idea."


End file.
